Your Guardian Angel
by Samitballi
Summary: Once upon a time there was a half-vampire hybrid; an imprinted werewolf; a hopelessly devoted vampire & an army of angry new born vampires hell bent on Nessie's demise. Who's the guardian angel to a girl with a troubled life & a free soul? ORIGINALLY DUSK
1. First Day of School

A/N: My first series :D You HAVE to let me know what you think of these! Its imperative to the writing process. I'm not sure how many chapters will behold this series but I do, however, know I'm sticking to this until its done and I'm satisfied with where it is. REVIEW! Thanks! Enjoy! :D

* * *

Renesmee's POV

"Are you sure your ready?" Grandpa Carlisle asked me yet again.

It was my first day of high school and everyone was hounding me with questions pertaining to my thirst for human blood. Why can't these people have a little faith in my self-control?

"We do have faith in you, love. It's just that we're concerned for you. We love you and don't want to see you suffer unnecessarily with your thirst." my father said, reading my thoughts. I sighed.

_You know the whole mind reading thing is a total invasion of privacy_. I directed my thoughts at Dad in a sarcastic tone.

Dad chuckled and mused my hair playfully.

"Okay go over the story once more." Alice chirped as she came to do my hair. It was a little pathetic but Rose and Alice still dressed me and Alice still did my hair. I'm fashion challenged so I don't mind.

"I'm adopted. Edward is my brother, and I'm turning 16 soon. On and on..." I let my voice trail, having said this over a hundred times this week. School wasn't my idea. I was far more advanced then any of those other yahoos. I didn't want to go. It would be a highly depressing thing. Not to mention I'm not one for the theatrics and there would definitely be major interest in my family due to the fact that we're all almost the same age.

"We'll be right there with her the whole time. Quit your worrying." Rosalie spoke up, her hand on my shoulder. I smiled up at her. At least Rose had some faith in me.

"Yeah, no way I'm missing out on your first day of high school. Just another chance to see you trip." Emmett chuckled darkly as I made a face at him.

Yeah…so I'm kind of…sort of…one of…the only clumsy vampires...ever. I trip over flat surfaces and I've destroyed three of Grandma Esme's glass doors by running into them and shattering the glass with my rock hard vampire body. And no, she hasn't been too happy about it.

I suppose it's because I'm so much like my mom, but I can't even begin to imagine my mom graceless. She was the most graceful person I'd met, next to Alice but Alice dances when she walks even a few feet.

"Okay, your ready." Dad said as he grabbed my backpack and handed it to me.

"You think? I've been ready for days. You are the ones who aren't ready." I said as I flung the dull yellow backpack over my shoulder.

"We're just being cautious, dear." Grandma Esme chimed in her lovely bell voice. She was standing over by Grandpa Carlisle, as usual, with her arm around his waist.

"Okay lets go then." Mom said, taking Dad in her arms and steering us towards the door.

I stopped on the porch. "But, wait. Jacob isn't here." I said in a small, disappointed voice.

Jacob Black is my best friend. I've know him my whole life- literally. He was there when I was born and he's been here ever since. You see, Jacob is a werewolf. My family are vampires. I am a half-vampire, half-human hybrid. We make an interesting group. The werewolf and Halfling best friends.

And now, on one of my most stressful days, he's nowhere to be seen. _Oh, Jacob._

"We can wait a little but if he doesn't show, Renesmee, we have to leave anyway." Dad said calmly, resting his arm against the Volvo.

"But I want him to be here. He needs to be here." I said in an almost whinny tone.

I'm not a whiner but when it came to Jacob, I some times don't have it in me to ask politely. That boy drives me absolutely nuts sometimes.

"I can attest to that." Dad said, listening to my thoughts and replying. Again I snarled in my head for the lack of privacy I have with him.

"I wouldn't be so smug about that power of yours." Mom said smoothly as she came to stand next to him against the car. He tilted his head in confusion at her.

"And why not?" he asked, smiling only because he was in the presence of the woman he was so wholly devoted to.

"Because that daughter we made is one beautiful girl, and if you thought the thoughts about me back in Forks were bad..." Bella trailed off, letting her words sink in. Emmett roared with laughter at the disgusted, mortified look on Dad's face but I froze. What would they think of me? According to Mom they would all be infatuated by my

obvious beauty, but I doubted that.

I wasn't so dense that I didn't know I was pretty. I had too much of my parents genes to not be pretty. But it was off-putting to think every guy would stare at me. That couldn't be. That wouldn't be. I'm not _that_ pretty. And _especially_ not next to Rose, Alice and Mom.

"So much like your mother." Edward commented on my thoughts with a sigh. "You are gorgeous. I'm no longer looking forward to you going to high school because of that."

"Sure, sure, Daddy." I said flippantly, not buying into his suavely manner.

I watched the hand on my watch impatiently. "If Jacob isn't here in five seconds, we are getting in those cars and leaving, Renesmee." Rose snapped impatiently.

"He'll come! I know it. He has to come." I insisted, still watching my watch. Five seconds passed.

"Come on, Nessie. We are going to be late. He can meet us at the school." Dad insisted, opening the driver side door and getting in with Emmett and Rosalie in the back. I felt Alice's arm on mine as she trailed me over to the Porsche.

"But, Jake..." I whined as I let Alice pull me away. She tossed me into the passengers seat and slammed the door on me. I watched through the glass as she danced over to Jasper, kissed him, then skirted back over to the car and got in.

Jasper was refusing to go back to school so he was staying home with Grandma Esme. His experience with high school wasn't the best so he and Mom were staying behind. Mom was still only a few years old and didn't want to go through it again until absolutely necessary.

Alice revved the engine to life but sighed. She turned to look at me then. "You have that man so ridiculously wrapped around your finger." she whispered and I smiled.

I jumped from the car and turned to see Jacob standing at the edge of the woods with a big grin on his face. I dashed to him while he greeted me.

"Ness, I'm so sorry I'm late I got caught up-" Jacob began but was cut off by my vise grip on his neck. I was sure I was cutting off his oxygen supply but he chuckled and pulled me tighter to his chest, lifting my feet off the ground.

"Well, hello to you too." he laughed, still holding me tight. His laughter rocked me in his arms and I was reminded of my childhood, when he would rock me to sleep.

"I knew you'd come! I told them you'd come!" I called joyfully, my face still pressed to his bare chest. I snuggled into his neck comfortably; breathing in his woodsy musk.

"Of course I came. I was just a little late." he said flippantly. I stayed there, hanging in his arms; my feet off the floor. I was content to be right there in his arms and he seemed content to let me be there. I tilted my head up to look at him.

"Next time your sister has a baby, your bringing me to Hawaii with you. I can't stand for you to be gone another whole week." I said as I looked up a his big puppy brown eyes.

He smiled down at me and let his eyes tell me how much he'd missed me. Chocolate brown irises told me he missed me immensely.

"Alright now that you ogled each other long enough; lets go." Rosalie whined, still in the backseat of Dad's Volvo. I turned, still holding tight to Jacob, and stuck my tongue out at her.

"Pick me up after school?" I asked, looking back up at Jacob. He nodded with a gleaming smile. I absently wondered what people would think of this tall, tan, buff man on a motorcycle when he pulled up to drive me home from school.

"See you soon. Have fun being normal for a little while." Jacob roared with laughter, hugged me a little tighter, then went to stand with Jasper, Mom, Grandma Esme, and Grandpa Carlisle.

Once I was buckled into my passengers seat in Alice's Porsche, she hit the gas and peeled out of the garage and down the lane, Edward trailing along behind.

* * *

Yaakoosge Daakahidi Alternative High School, Juneau, Alaska. Student body: 100 even. 105 now that the Cullen's have moved in. Juneau, Alaska isn't exactly the type of place every little girl grows up dreaming about. Small town with small living coders. We'd managed to find a house far enough away that no one would disturb us. But high school? 105 students weren't enough to distract the people from noticing us.

Dad wanted a small high school. I wanted a large high school. Yaakoosge Daakahidi was the compromise. Too small for Edward, even.

It turns out that when you start high school at "15" with no prior elementary school credits; no one wants you. We had to finagle the credits for this school and they don't demand may here.

I was not going to like this!

I knew I would ace all my tests and classes with little effort. It was the students that frightened me…or the lack there of.

What would they think of me; of my family? Would I make any friends at all?

I walked down the hall to my English class wondering these things. Lunch would provide me the opportunity to talk to the rest of my family. Rose and Emmett had gym with me as well. I was so miserably looking forward to those "classes" today.

I found a seat in the back and tossed my stuff down. The class room was incredibly small but then again so was the whole school. There would be no way to get around the inevitable: Teachers were going to call on me for answers and when I got them all right: I would be labeled class nerd or teachers pet. Oh, yes; I was so joyfully looking forward to this…

"Hi, I'm Anna." a chipper blond said with a smile as she took a seat next to me. I smiled back at her.

"Renesmee Cullen." She reached out a hand and we shook. She studied my hand in amazement for a minute. I knew what she was thinking.

So my skin was abnormally, non-humanly, otherworldly hot. Even Jacob felt the burning heat in my skin. It wasn't enough to cause people pain but it was just one more thing that helped me stand out.

"That's an interesting name, Renesmee." Anna said once she'd gotten over the heat in my skin. I giggled; I was getting that a lot today.

"Yeah, it's a mix of both my grandmother's names. Its unique."

"That's for sure! It's really pretty though. I like it."

"Thanks. Most people just call me Ness or Nessie. Like the Loch Ness Monster." I said with another giggle.

"Do I even want to know how you got that nickname?" Anna whispered with a chuckle, lowering her voice for the teacher began his lecture.

I giggled with her; trying to be quite. "No, you really don't." I replied, telling her nothing but the truth.

As it turns out, Anna and I have all the same classes. My first few periods I was left alone but I found English to be one I'd look forward to just as much as lunch or gym. We sat together, walked from class to class together, and she was planning on sitting with us at lunch. I had officially made my first friend here.

"Can you believe we have to read Romeo and Juliet already for English class? I hate literature. Romeo and Juliet is so boring." Anna grumbled as we made our way into the lunch room.

"I enjoyed Romeo and Juliet. I mean yes, Romeo is straight out idiot, but I enjoyed the story." I said simply, adjusting the strap of my backpack. Anna stopped and looked at me.

"You've already read it?" she asked, wide-eyed.

"Yeah I read it when I was three- er, umm, the other day." I stammered, staring at me feet as to not embarrass myself further.

"You read Romeo and Juliet in one day?" Still wide-eyed...first day and I've already made a complete fool of myself.

"It was a long day...a car ride...I had time..." I whispered, trying to get the topic off of myself. "Are you hungry?"

"Yeah sure." She was obviously still distracted by me but she grabbed a tray and began filling it with the cafeteria food.

Human food wasn't my favorite but I'd have to suck it up and eat here for a few years. It would look weird if I didn't eat but I wasn't about to binge on it.

I grabbed an apple, a drink and a French fry and made my way to the table my family had acquired.

"I'm going to sit with Hannah." Anna whispered as she appraised my odd family. I figured she wouldn't want to sit with us, so I wasn't surprised. I nodded and smiled in encouragement.

"Made a new friend?" Emmett asked once I was at our table. I dropped my food down and sat with a _humph_.

"Yeah, Anna's pretty cool." I said; emotionless. Today was wearing on me already. I was so tired and I'd barely done anything.

"Nice save by the way." Dad murmured low enough that no one would hear but that I could. Though his words were encouraging, his tone told me he was not happy with me. "You almost made an age slip already, Renesmee."

"It was an accident. Besides, I saved it."

"Barely!" Dad hissed, his eyes hardening. "I don't think this is such a good idea any more."

"Oh relax, Edward. She didn't totally blow it. Cut the girl some slack. Just because your stuck listening to these perverts all day doesn't mean you can take it out on us." Rose defended, touching her hand to my thigh lovingly.

Dad growled at her. Were their thoughts so bad?

I looked around the room quickly. I shouldn't have. Every boy in the cafeteria was staring at our table. Not everyone was looking at me but most were.

"They are excited because you seem to be the only one at the table who isn't with someone." Dad grumbled, miffed. I shook my head. That wasn't even possible. I'm not that good looking. That thought elected a snarl from my father and I muttered an apology.

"With all eyes on you, you better eat something." Alice said sweetly, pushing my food closer to me. I sighed but obliged.

I bit into the apple with a shudder. Human food was absolutely revolting. The rest of the school year was going to be absolutely lovely...

I was practically bouncing in my seat. The end of the day was just five minutes away and that would bring me so much closer to Jacob. I was fidgeting with my pencil while I half listened to the teacher droned on and on about the Civil War.

Four more minutes.

"I hate this class." I heard someone whisper behind me. I turned to see the boy sitting behind me smiling at me. I hadn't caught his name but he sat at Anna's table at lunch. He wasn't a bad looking kid. Sandy blond hair and big blue eyes. He had cute dimples and impossible sun freckles (impossible because the sun never shone here). I smiled in return.

"It is quite boring, I must say." I whispered, turning halfway in my seat so that I could see him without drawing attention to us.

"You got that right. Hi, I'm Nick Heartly." he whispered, holding his hand out to me. I waited until the teacher turned around then shook hands with this Nick boy.

"Renesmee Cullen. But everyone calls me Nessie."

"Nessie. Sweet nickname." I smiled at that.

Mr. Grose cleared his throat, staring me down. I dropped my head and after a second he continued.

I looked back up just in time. My heart jumped for joy when I heard that blessed bell ring.

"In a hurry?" Nick chuckled at my hurried movements as I tried to stuff all my crap in my backpack. I smiled at him, flinging the ridiculously heavy bag over my shoulder.

"Just eager to get the hell out of here." I said simply, shrugging and giggling at his exaggerated nod of agreement.

"You going home after this?" he asked as we walked down the hallway to the parking lot.

"Yeah I think so. My family will probably want to hound me with questions about my first day...yay me." I said with thick sarcasm.

Again, Nick agreed.

"Cullen...that's Dr. Cullen right? The new doctor at the hospital in town." Nick asked nonchalantly.

I nodded. "Yep, that's the one. Carlisle is my adopted...grandfather person thing." I said with a awkward laugh. I couldn't believe I'd proved my family right and forgotten the whole story they'd come up with.

"Weird family situation?" he asked as if I hadn't made a total fool of myself five seconds ago.

"Yeah, you could say that." Weird didn't even begin to describe it.

"I can sympathize. I have so many relatives I can't even count them. My dad's on his fourth wife now. And yes, he's had kids with everyone of them." Nick said with a shudder. I couldn't help my reaction. I shuddered along with him. "I have a ton of half siblings all over the country and four stepparents. It sucks. My real mom had kids before she met my father too, so I have even more siblings then necessary."

"Wow. That's kind of messed up." I murmured then mentally slapped my hand to my forehead.

"Tell me about it." he said with an easy laugh.

We made it outside and my heart lurched in my chest yet again. Jacob was leaning by his motorcycle parked next to Alice's Porsche and Dad's Volvo. He was smiling at me so I smiled back.

"You know him?" Nick asked, following my line of sight.

"Yeah, Jake is pretty much my best friend." I said with a retained giggle.

"Sweet bike. You think he'd mind if I checked it out?"

"No, I bet he'd love it."

I showed Nick over to my family and walked up to Jake.

"This is Nick Heartly. He wanted to see your bike." I said to Jacob once we were close enough. Jake nodded and moved away from the bike and over to me. He and Nick traded places next to me and Jake threw his arm around his shoulders.

"You have a bike?" Jacob asked while Nick looked over the motorcycle.

"At my step mom's house, yeah." Nick replied absently.

"Which mom is that?" I asked with a laugh.

"3." he replied and winked at me. I felt Jacob's arm constrict around me a little tighter.

"Mine's not this good though. Yours looks hand built, you do it?"

"Yeah, rebuilt it a few years ago."

"Sweet, man." Nick straightened and turned to look at me. I'd wiggled out of Jacob's hold to fling my backpack in Alice's car and so I was shocked when I turned around to find Nick standing a little too close.

"A bunch of us are going to the dinner after school tomorrow, Ness. You should join me." Nick said with a glowing smile. The way he put it made it less like an invite and more like a date.

I shook my head and backed away an inch. "Not this time, Nick." I tried to sound polite about it.

"That's cool. Maybe next time." he said and skipped off to his own car.

"Not the first to look." Rose sang teasingly behind me.

"But the first to act." Alice countered with a _humph_.

I shook my head at them and rolled my eyes before turning to Jacob. "Take me home."

"Not this time. I have plans for you." he replied with an evil grin. He kicked his bike to life and handed me back a helmet for Edward's sake. I put it on and slid onto the bike behind Jake and we took off out of the parking lot.

Once we'd lost Dad, I ripped the helmet off and tossed it aside. Jake was insisting on going to some restaurant in town, so that's where we went. I leaned against the bike while I waited for Jake to bring over the food.

"This place has the best burgers." he stated while chomping down on one of his. I snuck him a look and he apologized for making food references.

"You got to eat; lets go hunt." I suggested eagerly. I wasn't having trouble with my thirst at school, but I wasn't going to press my luck.

"Fine. But only some place close. You have some studying to do, missy." Jacob teased. He tossed his wrapper with perfect precision into the trash can and hopped back on the bike.

I couldn't think of a better way to spend my day then with Jacob. I could definitely get used to this.

Though my class mate's stares weren't my favorite, I would make due. If Alice drove me to school and Jake picked me up, I would be happy enough. And I had Anna and Nick to be friends with. Life was pretty good. I couldn't have really asked for much else.

* * *

A/N: What did you think? Leave me a review and let me know! Next chapter is going to skip a few months time- but don't worry; you aren't missing a thing! In fact, in skipping a few months; your getting the actions sooner! Yay!


	2. Victoria's Secret

A/N: Back for chapter two! Again, it skips a few months so we can get to the action and drama! Hope you guys like this one! Let me know; REVIEW!

* * *

Renesmee's POV

Okay, so this whole _school thing_ is starting to get on my nerves. Everyone has gotten more and more comfortable with me and my family, but the work is so unbelievably easy! It was pathetic! I could do most of it with a blindfold on.

And yet, here I am. Sitting in my room studying instead of out hunting with Jacob. Because I had finals all week. But the little effort I was putting into it would be worth it when I was free of the mind numbing task and free to spend all my time with my family and with Jacob.

"You study too much." Jacob whispered, his voice muffled by the pillow he'd smothered himself in. He was laying on my bed while I sat with my books sprawled out around me. If I was going to do this school thing I at least had to learn something from it.

"I have finals, Jacob." I replied flippantly, still nose deep in literature and loving it.

"We all know your going to ace them. Just like you aced your midterms. You can stop pretending for a little while."

"It's actually quite enjoyable. I find it fascinating really. And I'm not pretending. I really am reading the books the teachers are recommending."

"Yeah, but Ness," Jake sat up and looked me in the eye. "I've known you forever. You've been reading this stuff since you were a month old. You read Tolstoy- or whatever the losers name is- when you were five months old."

"And I enjoyed it. Now lay back down and let me finish." To make my point clear I pressed my little hand against his chest and pushed him back against the bed. He laughed and wrapped his hand around my wrist.

"I give you five minutes, Renesmee, and then I'm making you put that book away." he threatened, making his intentions clear by motioning towards the book in my lap.

"Okay, okay. Then leave me alone." I snapped, going back to my reading. He gave me my five minutes of peace but interrupted when he'd grew impatient.

"You had your five minutes. Fork it over." Jacob said, standing up off the bed and holding his hand out for me to put my book in. I shifted away from him, still reading Anna Kerenina.

Jake huffed in exasperation. He reached over and scooped me up into his arms; flinging me over his shoulder easily. I kept hold of my book though and so I read over his shoulder.

"Where might you be taking me, kind gentlemen?" I asked lightly, still reading.

"You, madam, are going to watch a movie with me. It is going to be a stupid, funny movie that will melt your brain while your watching it. You need to have some fun." Jacob murmured as he descended the staircase to the first floor of the main house. I finished the chapter and closed the book.

"And why can't we have fun doing something productive?" I whispered, retaining giggles. Jacob felt me relax against him and I could hear the smile in his voice when he replied.

"Because proactive isn't fun. Lazy is fun." He reached back and ticked my ribcage and I screamed and laughed at the same time.

"What are you doing with my daughter, Jacob?" I heard Dad say with a laugh but I couldn't see his face. Jacob shrugged with me still over his shoulder.

"I thought she needed to have some fun." He shifted me on his shoulder, hoisting me up in the air to reposition me. I crashed back onto his muscular shoulder lightly and laughed uproariously.

"Put me down!" I shouted and distinctly heard Jacob's throaty chuckle. I slapped his back and hard as I could but he barely seemed to notice. I reached my hand into the back pocket of his cutoff jeans and grabbed his wallet.

"Hey, you!" he protested, craning his neck to shoot me a dirty look. I giggled and started rummaging through his wallet.

"Goodness, Jacob. You need a job. Your broke." I teased, pulling the three dollars out of his wallet and waving it around.

"I can't get a job when I'm babysitting all the time." he said, smacking my butt.

"Please, I'm babysitting you." I countered. He began making his way out to the garage and so I assumed it wasn't a movie we were going to be watching. "You have a Victoria's Secret card?" I roared with laughter and wished I couldn't have seen his face; to see if he'd blushed.

"Its my sisters." He coughed in the awkward moment.

"Remind me to tease you about that latter."

I'd began putting things back in his wallet when he heaved me back over his shoulder and onto my feet. I smiled up and he smiled down.

"What are we doing? There's no TV out here." I whispered, looking around. He chuckled.

"Your cute when your mischievous." He put his hand on the small of my back and lead me over to his bike. "We, my dear, are going on a drive."

"Okay. Where to?" I asked joyfully, my smile quick to appear at the mention of going on a ride with him. Oh, how I love that bike.

"I have yet to decide. Where do you want to go?"

"Hmm," I thought about it while I snuck his wallet back into his back pocket. "We should go to the park." I suggested, hopping on the back of his bike.

"And why should we do that?" he asked. He placed his hands on wither side of me on the bike and leaned his face in close like he always did when he was serious about getting an honest answer from me.

"Why do we have to have a specific reason?" I asked sheepishly, not making eye contact. He reached out and tilted my chin up so I had to meet his eyes.

"Why?" _Damn persistence._

"I wanted a place so we could…talk." I whispered, getting closer to his face.

"I knew there was something." It was something that should have been said with a smile but instead Jacob was solemn and lost in thought…or my eyes; I wasn't sure which. "We'll go to the park then." he said then slid onto the bike in front of me.

I gripped my fists around the sides of his shirt to hold on. We were out of the garage before Dad could throw a fit about my not wearing a helmet.

It wasn't a long drive and before I knew it; Jacob was pulling over and sliding off the bike. He offered me a hand up.

"Will you eat an ice cream if I buy you one?" he asked sheepishly. I'd grown a little bit of an appetite for human food. I still preferred blood but there were a few human treats I enjoyed. Ice cream happened to be one of them.

"Yes, of course, Jacob." I smiled at him and he walked me over to the little stand. He tossed his arm around my shoulders as we waited in line. I wrapped my arms around his big waist and leaned into him. It was rather chilly around here and Jacob was so good to have around nowadays.

"One chocolate ice cream cone." Jacob said as he handed me the ice cream. I thanked him and took it, letting go of him.

"So what did you want to talk about, Nessie?" he asked after a few minutes of compatible silence. I sighed and shuffled my feet as we walked around the pond.

"Well, I was talking to my parents and…" I started. Jake chuckled.

"Nothing good starts _that_ way." he laughed and wrapped his arm around my waist again. I giggled but sobered up again.

"Well, see Mom wants to go back to Isle Esme- the place they honeymooned- but Dad doesn't want to leave me behind. My compromise was that I just go with them. Everyone is gung-ho for it but…"

"But what?" Jacob asked, stopping and turning me to face him.

"I wanted you to come too." I whispered shyly, looking him right in the eye. I saw Jacob smile in my peripheral vision as he turned us to start walking again.

"Hmm, I think I can swing that." he said offhandedly.

"Really?" I couldn't hide my excitement, my eyes were lighting up with the joy inside me. I clamped my hand in his and skipped to a stop.

"Of course. You want me to come; I'll come. When do we leave?" he said just as happily. I walked backward in front of him- a dangerous thing for a clumsy person- and saw his eyes study my feet; his arms ready to catch me _when_ I fell.

"Once school is over. We'll go for two weeks then come back. Do you really think you can come?"

"Yes, Ness, I can come. Your parents cool with it?"

"They'll have to be if they want to go back to the island anytime soon." I smiled and on cue, my foot caught on a rock and I stumbled backward. Jake was ready though, and his strong hands caught me just in time.

"Thanks." I whispered breathlessly. He was never very gentle when he was protecting me. In knocked the wind out of me to have his body crash against mine so violently.

"No problem. I'm used to it." he huffed as he straightened us. I smacked his arm for that comment though it was entirely true.

"So, we're honeymooning for two weeks?" Jacob joked and steered me towards the bike.

"It would appear so, Jacob Black."

"Looking forward to it, Renesmee Cullen."

* * *

A/N: What did you think? Short, I know, sorry. I couldn't really think of anything to write :/ writers block sucks…end of story. Next chapter soon! I know your all probably wondering if Jake and Nessie are dating and if she knows about the whole Imprinting thing. The answers will come out in the next few chapters. So stay tuned! Review!


	3. Isle Esme

A/N: And here…we…go….!

* * *

Renesmee's POV

"Since this is your last day of school and from now on I wont see you for a few months; it's time I give you ridiculous amounts of summer homework." my teacher said and the class all moaned. He took sick delight in that.

Every class was the same. Every teacher was the same. I mean, how much homework can you give a group of students for just a few months? It's ridiculous. I knew I would be able to get all the homework done in a few hours- max- but I knew the rest of the kids were dreading it. Take Nick and Anna for instance. They both sucked at math. They absolutely loath the algebra packets we have to do. I, on the other hand, did all of the work in a half-hour. I was trying to blend in though, so I moaned in disappointment when every teacher gave us our summer assignment.

* * *

I couldn't believe the chaos that ensued when that final bell rang. Teenagers flooded the hallways yelling and dancing around and knocking into everyone.

I carefully made my way down the hall with my backpack flung over my shoulder. I had to finagle my way to my locker and getting inside was almost impossible. Once I'd cleared my things and said a few goodbyes; I headed outside.

My family- and Jacob- were already waiting there. I'd signed a few yearbooks and gave a few people goodbye hugs but I hadn't seen Nick since lunch. Supposedly he'd gotten sick before our final class and ditched to go to the nurse. I wasn't too sure though. Anna on the other hand was attached to my hip all day until our last class in which she detached, gave me a quick hug and ran off with her summer fling.

I was sure my family hadn't signed any year books though.

"Ready?" Dad asked once I was close enough. I pulled my backpack off and handed it to him with a smile. Dad made a face and looked past me and before I even had time to look back to see what he was looking at I was being hugged from behind.

"Congrats, girl!" Nick sang happily, lifting me off the ground and kissing my cheek. It was awkward enough to have my family around but with Jake…

"Thanks, Nick. Er, you too." I replied awkwardly once he'd allowed me to catch my breath. Things with Nick had only gotten worse as time went on. He was a little too physical with me and way too happy around me. It was weird and getting on my nerves. I'd told him a few times to stop but he was a relentless kid.

"What are your summer plans?" he asked as he spun me around to face him. I was uncomfortable being that close to him so I tried putting distance between us.

"Not sure yet. Probably just hanging out around here."

"Cool enough. I'll probably be visiting many relative all summer long…joy." he replied sarcastically.

I'd backed up so far that I almost ran into Jacob but he reached out and touched my back before I crashed into him. I looked up to see him studying Nick coldly.

"We have a plane to catch." Dad interjected softly. I looked over and thanked him with my eyes. He just nodded at me.

"Oh, where are you guys going?" Nick asked, still staring at me. I wanted to snap my fingers and tell him my eyes were a little higher up…and not on my torso. But I chickened out. He was generally a good kid he just had eye problems.

"A secluded island somewhere. Some place Carlisle and Esme went once." I lied and gave a very convincing smile. He believed me.

"Wow, that's pretty awesome."

"Yes, we leave today, so if you don't mind…" Jacob said motioning for Nick to leave.

"You're going too?" The look Nick gave Jacob told me he wasn't good at perception. The mass of Jacob's arms are about the size of Nick's waist. But that didn't stop Scrawny. Isn't that a syndrome? Like, in small Chihuahua sized dogs…

"Sure am. Nessie asked me so I'm going." They were having some kind of show-of macho thing right in front of me. It was kind of cool to see but at the same time it couldn't have been more annoying.

"Yes, and we're going to be late. Have a nice summer, Nick." I said, placing my hands on Jacob's chest and pushing him- with all my might- back into his bike.

He didn't look at me while he straddled the bike and pulled me on behind him. He was too busy staring down scrawny Nick Heartly. It was pathetic, really. Jake could take down Nick with the slightest flick of the wrist.

"Yeah…see you around, Ness." Nick murmured absently as he took a step back and watched Jake and I ride out of the parking lot.

* * *

"I wish you wouldn't do that." I whispered in Jake's ear once we pulled up in front of my house. I wrapped my arms around his torso so he couldn't move.

"Do what?" he asked innocently and trying to twist to look at me.

"Intimidate every boy I meet. I'm never going to get married with you around." I said only half sarcastically. Between the rest of my family and Jacob, the chance of me having a happily-ever-after were slim but still…maybe he could back down a bit. Be a little less defensive and macho. Maybe if Jacob wore a shirt more often guys wouldn't run the other way as soon as they saw him.

Jacob broke my hold on his waist and hopped off the bike agilely. I slid off next to him and he took my face in his hands. With a smile on his face he said, "Nessie, it's my job to protect you. I'm never going to quit. As long as I'm around you're going to have to put up with the job requirements. End of story."

"Take a sick day, Jake." I replied flippantly while still in his hands. He laughed and let go of my face but shoved me forward.

"March, little lady. We've got a plane to catch."

* * *

"Okay, so let me get this straight." I said wearily while we sat in our first-class airline seats. Jacob was on my right and mom and dad were across the row from me. I turned to look at them with a pad in my hand. "We went from Alaska to Seattle; to Huston. Now we're on our way to Rio de Janeiro and from there we're going….?" I continued, studying the things I had written down. Everyone in the family wanted me to get some sleep but I had no clue where we were I wanted to know, _now_.

"Would you please relax, dear? You're traveling with vampires. I believe we will be fine." Edward said in a light whisper that no one other then us could hear. I shook my head at him.

"I refuse to relax until you tell me exactly where we are headed."

"Due north of Rio. Okay?" Bella interrupted with an exhausted look.

"And from there?" I asked yet again. Jacob's hand was suddenly on my shoulder pulling me back from leaning in the hall to deep in the cushioned seat. I thought he was asleep…apparently not.

"Relax and stop probing for answers. Vampires can get headaches too, you know. Not to mention werewolves are prone to migraines." he said in a loaded stage whisper. I stuck my tongue out at him.

I leaned over Jacob so I could look out the window and keep track of what we passed over; but eventually I fell asleep with my head on his chest. After many years of sleeping with Jake in the same room; I've learned to tune out the loud sound of his snoring.

I slept quite peacefully there on his chest while he reclined back and slept as well. When I did wake, however, he was sitting up and perfectly alert.

"What happened?" I asked worriedly, sitting up. Jacob pushed my head back onto his chest and shushed me. His hold on my head was too strong to push out of so I stayed there. "Jacob what's going on?" I asked again.

"Nothing. Nothing is going on. Quit your worrying and go back to sleep." he replied with a little chuckle. "You're so much like Bella."

"I heard that, mutt." Mom said from across the isle.

"Can I get you two anything?" a flight attendant asked lightly. I was getting comfortable again so I didn't bother moving my head from Jake's chest when she came over.

"I'll take one of those little peanut bags." Jacob replied and I heard Edward moan across from us. I didn't have to be a mind reader to know what he was thinking.

"Yes, of course. And anything for you wife?" the lady asked. Jake chuckled and shook his head.

"No, nothing for my little _sister_." he replied, emphasizing the word.

"Oh, I'm so terribly sorry. I didn't realize you were related. I suppose she just looked too comfortable there to be related. My apologize." the woman amended in an embarrassed and nervous voice.

"That's quite alright. We get that a lot." The woman apologized again then went to get Jake his peanuts. I tilted my chin up at him.

"Little sister?" I asked questioningly. He smiled at me.

"I can't very well have people thinking we're _together_. It would screw with my game." he joked lightly then pressed my head back down to his chest.

_Please, you don't have any form of game_. I said to him in my head, my palm pressed to his neck showing him my words.

Jacob guffawed but didn't comment further.

Somehow, after what seemed like a millennia, the plane began to descend and we were walking through the terminals.

Dad dragged me behind by the hand while I tried to keep up. My tired feet didn't want to keep up with him though and my eyes refused to stay open for very long.

"We'll get a taxi for Renesmee." Edward said to Bella once we got outside. He flagged down a taxi with ease then helped me in. He sat in the front as to give the driver directions in perfect Portuguese.

I stared out the window on the ride. I was more alert with anticipation being the only thing keeping me awake. I watched as we headed due north of Rio just like Momma had said. After the lights of the city passed behind us we finally slowed to a stop.

Dad unloaded the bags and paid the cabby before heading down the docks with all of us in toe. Mom remembered the boat from their honeymoon and hopped in gracefully. Dad tossed the bags in at her and she caught each one with the slightest effort. He then jumped in and motioned for me to follow. Jacob lowered me into his arms then hopped in last.

I watched as Dad maneuvered around the boat preparing for departure. He'd never expressed an interest in boats before but then again Edward was good at everything.

I sat back again the seat and waited. Adrenaline wore off slowly and I began to slouch over in my seat. The boat ride was longer then I thought and soon I gave up and caved to my body's desire for sleep. I laid my head on Momma's lap and let unconsciousness take over. I absently remembered feeling her stroking my hair and singing lightly in my ear like she had when I was a baby.

* * *

It felt like just moments after I'd fallen asleep; someone was calling my name.

"Renesmee, look there." Dad said from the front of the boat. Mom helped me up and I stumbled to the front next to Daddy.

I saw only blackness at first, and the moon's white trail across the water. But I searched the space where he had pointed until I found a low black shape breaking into the sheen of moonlight on the waves. As I squinted into the darkness, the silhouette became more detailed. The shape grew into a squat, irregular triangle with one side trailing longer then the other before sinking into the waves. We drew closer, and I could see the outline was feathery, swaying to the light breeze.

And then my eyes refocused and the pieces all made sense: a small island rose out of the water ahead of us, waving with palm fronds, a beach glowing pale in the light of the moon.

"Isle Esme?" I asked, knowing it had to be true. Dad smiled down at me and nodded his head. I was still in awe of the wonderful island in front of me.

The boat slowed dramatically, drawing with precision into position against a short dock constructed of wooden planks, bleached into whiteness by the moon. The engine cut off, and the silence that followed was profound. There was nothing but the waves, slapping lightly against the boat, and the rustle of the breeze in the palms.

Jacob leapt from the boat to help tie it to the dock and Edward hopped out soon after. He reached his hands out to me and Momma helped me up. Jacob and Dad carried the bags while Momma and I headed off onto a pale sandy pathway through the dark vegetation.

For a short while it was pitch black in the jungle-like growth, and then I could see a warm light ahead. It was about at the point I realized the light was from a house- the two bright, perfect squares were windows framing the front door.

There was a pond out-front, funny place for a pond considering we were surrounded by water, but it was beautiful with little island fish swimming around. I leaned over to take a better look and realized the clear blue of the water. The pond flowed all the way to the ocean so fish could swim back and forth. Only a Cullen would think to add this.

There were cement stepping stones in the water for us to walk on to get to the house and so I skipped from step to step until my feet were on the grassy front yard. The whole place was dark but I used up the full power of my vampire-eye to see the house. It was large and perfect in all its glory. The porch wrapped around the whole building and was deep enough that it almost became apart of the inside. It was all open with large windows in the few places that weren't straight open to the outside world. It was peaceful looking. Not to mention expensive.

"Grandpa _bought_ this for Grandma?" I whispered as I took in the beauty of it. Edward had dashed into the house with our bags and began flipping on lights from the inside. Jake and Mom stood back with me to take it in as well.

"A family heirloom." Momma whispered with a bell like chuckle.

Once the house was fully lit I took in the decor as I made my way into the house. I was used to the pale on pale color my family liked so much. The furniture was perfectly coordinated and suited the theme of the island. It was perfect and beautiful.

"I'll get a fire going in each fireplace while you both look around." Dad said, gesturing to Jacob and me. I hadn't realized it but there was a fireplace in ever room I'd seen so far. I nodded absently and began wondering around the house.

The first floor was magnificent and decorated to a T. There were pictures everywhere though and I realized suddenly that my family practically had a baby album of me that spanned about 15 years in only 7 years of life. It was truly amazing what Alice and Rosalie could do with a bunch of clothes and a camera.

After checking out every inch of the downstairs I headed upstairs. It had so many bedrooms! A blue room, a white room…

"Would you like the guest house to your self, Jacob?" dad asked from down the hall. I couldn't see them so I sneaked around to hear them better.

"Sure, whatever works. But its getting kind of chilly so have Nessie pick out her room and get a fire going now…or else I'll have to sleep with her to keep her warm." Jacob replied easily. He made his way from the room and I pretended to be looking at one of the photos on the wall.

"The key to good eavesdropping is not getting caught." Jacob quoted perfectly, patting my head.

"Lemony Snicket…really?" I asked sarcastically as he walked away.

I continued traveling down the hallway until I was at the end. I peered into the last room in the line of guest bedrooms and gasped in. It was perfect.

The floor was the same sandy oak that traveled through the whole house and the walls were a perfect shade of ivory with lilac features. The bed was a perfect lilac bedding in the middle of the large room. One wall was entirely windows with white framing. All the wood furnishings were dark oak and teak that stood out and made the room look older. I had my own bathroom and a large walk in closet that even Alice would be jealous of.

"You like it?" I heard Momma asked from behind me as she stood in the doorway. I turned to face her with a glowing smile on my face.

"Like it? I love it! It's absolutely perfect!" I replied, spinning in a circle to get the full view of the room. Dad came up to stand by mom then.

"She would pick the only room with_out_ a fireplace." he scoffed from the doorway.

"Look, Momma, even the bathroom is lavender!" I squealed from the bathroom as I poked around in there. I distinctly heard them both chuckle lightly under their breaths.

"And you have your own desk in here so that you can finish your summer homework before we go home." Momma said as she walked around the room checking everything out. I followed her to the desk and noted the beautiful finish on the dark wood. It almost felt wrong to put a computer or a stack of number 2 pencils on it.

"I'll work on getting the heating turned on up here while you unpack. Are you hungry, sweetheart?" Dad said, still in the doorway- he looked almost scared to come into the girly room.

"Thanks. Not really. Just tired. I'll probably unpack and hit the hay right away." I replied, still admiring the room. Dad left for a minute then came back with my clothing trunk and placed in on the floor in the closet.

"Alright then. Goodnight, love. Sweet dreams. We'll see you in the morning." he said, kissing my head and walking out with mom.

"Love you." I called after them and they both turned back and said "Love you more" at the same time.

I dug through the trunk Alice had packed for me in search of pajamas and my toiletries kit. For as neat and tidy Alice usually is, she'd packed my bags in an odd, disorganized way. I shook my head and continued to rout through the stuff.

Once I'd found what I was looking for; I hopped in the shower (which was smaller then the other guest room showers but almost exactly like the one I have at the main house back home) and let the warm water sooth me. I dressed in the pajamas Alice had packed for me- little silk shorts with a matching top with cherry's on them- and made a mental note to steal Jacob or Edward's clothes to sleep in from now on. Silk isn't comfortable; I don't care what you say.

I crawled into bed, beaten and tired and grateful for the relaxation.

My mind wondered for a little and I was surprised to find the path that it led to. I remembered the comments the flight attendant made and about Jake and I being a couple. I'd never thought of Jacob that way before. He was like a big brother to me. Someone who looked out for me and cared for me. He's my best friend and not once, in my entire life, had I thought of him in any other way but that. But now, all of a sudden, thanks to a stupid nosy flight attendant, I _was _thinking of Jake that way.

What would it be like to date Jacob? Probably weird and awkward. I've known him my whole life. He knew every little detail about me. It would be weird to date someone who already knew everything about you. Considering you're supposed to find that kind of thing out when you dated.

Then again…Jacob was a very handsome man- no one could deny that- and very romantic I suppose. He would make for a great boyfriend but still…I couldn't get it out of my mind that he knew me so well. He would be able to predict what I was thinking like he does now. It would be awkward.

And that was the conclusion I came to when I fell asleep. That dating Jacob would be stupid and only hinder our relationship.

I couldn't believe I was even thinking about it!

Stupid flight attendant!

* * *

A/N: Aha! The seed is planted in Nessie's mind and she's thinking of Jacob in different minds. Imprint change? Stupid hormonal teen? We shall find out! Stay tuned =)

Not to mention; I rewrote Stephanie's words (to avoid copyright infringement) from Breaking Dawn to describe Isle Esme so everything should be pretty accurate…I think hehe. I'm not sure how yet, but I'd like to put up photos of Nessie's room and the island I have in mind for Isle Esme…We'll see…lmk if you guys want that and I'll try harder =)


	4. Secrets

A/N: Okay so I'm itching to get to the good stuff! It's driving me crazy! So hopefully these next few chapters will have a bit more juice in them =)

* * *

Jacob's POV

I woke to the sun shinning through the guest house and in my eyes. I would have preferred getting a few more hours of sleep but I would make due. Eight a.m. wasn't _that_ bad I suppose.

I kicked my feet out of the bed and onto the sandy wood floor. I shuffled through my stuff for jeans and a T-shirt and slid into my converse sneakers.

"Where's Nessie?" I asked as I made my way into the kitchen where Bella and Edward were. I looked around the open room but Ness was nowhere to be seen.

"She went over to the docks a few hours ago. I believe she's still over there, now." Edward replied, helping Bella flip the pancake she was in the process of cooking. Bella giggled as Edward put his hand over hers on the handle of the pan. I nearly gagged.

"You believe?" I asked skeptically. The mind reader doesn't even know where his own daughter is?

"She left to get some privacy in her own head, Jacob. I let her go as far as she needs to. When she comes back into my hearing range I'll know exactly where she went." Edward said after reading my thoughts.

"Alright. Well I'm going to go find her."

"Edward and I are going to head into town today. Look after Nessie for us?" Bella asked, turning to me.

"Sure. Save some of those for me, would ya Bells." I dashed from the house as I was saying this. The docks were on the north side of the island so that's where I headed.

I walked to the docks but Nessie wasn't there. I kept walking and soon enough my footfalls caught up with my heartbeat and I was running around the island in hyper speed.

Where was she? Why would she run away like this? Where the hell is she?

My mind screamed questions at me that I couldn't answer. I wanted to find her now. I didn't know where she'd gone and freaking Edward Cullen wasn't doing a thing about it! He let her run off on her own and now look what happened!

I ran through the woods and knocked trees out of the way. I shouted Nessie's name a few times then listened for a response.

"Jake?" I heard that! I heard it from the other direction!

I dashed forward towards the sound of Nessie's voice. I called to her again and she called back. Then the tone in which her voice was in hit me.

She was stressed…or hurt!

I ran faster and pushed my body to go as fast as it could without phasing into a giant russet wolf. I called once more and this time her response was close.

Then she came into view.

She was curled in a ball on the floor with her legs drawn up to her chest. Tears were streaming down her cheeks and blood flowed from her shin. I froze for a minute then dashed forward at her. Her bloodshot brown eyes looked up at mine and I couldn't miss the relief in them.

"Nessie, sweetie what happened?" I asked as I sat down next to her. I took in the size of the gash on her leg. Nessie's vampire skin would heal that by tomorrow but it was deep and the blood flowed profusely from it.

"I trip and a tree branch dug into my leg. It hurts really badly, Jakie!" she whispered in a broken, flat voice then buried her face in my shoulder. My heart split right in half.

"It's okay, sweetheart. I'll make it better; I promise." I whispered and scooped her into my lap. There was dirt caked in the wound which was preventing it from healing properly and causing her more pain. I needed to wash it off and get a bandage on it before her skin healed over the debris.

"I'm going to make the pain go away, Nessie. I'm going to make it go away." If it was the last thing I do! She needed to stop crying and she needed to feel better.

I stood up with Renesmee in my arms and ran for the house. I tried not to rattle her so that her leg wouldn't hurt anymore. As I passed the docks I noticed the boat was gone and remembered Bells telling me her and Edward were going into town.

_Damn, they left already._ I didn't know how to fix this kind of thing! Edward had a little bit of training from being around Carlisle. I didn't know a thing. I'd gotten cuts like this before though, so it couldn't be much different though right?

I made it into the house and sat Ness on the couch lightly. I went to the sink and wet a towel and got ice and the first aid kit.

I'd laid Nessie on the couch but because she's Bella's daughter; she'd sat up and was messing with the bruise on her leg. She was fidgeting and trying to pull the stray twigs and dirt clumps from the wound. I sighed and shook my head at her.

"You're going to make it worse." I condemned as I sat next to her and pulled her legs into my lap. She laid back down and closed her eyes.

"It hurts." she whispered and my movements grew quicker.

I warned her then dapped the wet cloth over the wound lightly. She whimpered though and the sound just about broke my heart worse then the sight of her lost in the jungle-like growth around the island had.

Once I'd cleared away all the dirt I worked on putting the bandage around it. I placed the ice packet on her shin above the wound while I worked to wrap the ace-bandage around her little leg. I noticed her hands clench on the couch in pain.

"Almost done." I murmured pathetically. She frantically nodded and a single tear slid down her cheek.

Once the bandage was in place I slid the ice pack onto of it and pulled her into my arms in one swift movement. She curled into me and fit the shape of my chest perfectly. She whimpered and cried into my T-shirt while I just sat there and held her for a while. I shushed her and patted her back but other then that I couldn't help her and that stung.

"I'm okay." she whispered after her tears had dried. She sat up in my lap and looked at me, whipping her cheeks with the back of her hand.

"You sure?" I asked, looking her right in the eye. She smiled weakly and nodded.

"I'm used to tripping." she joked halfheartedly.

"Not like that. What happened?"

"I was…er, running around and lost my balance." she murmured awkwardly and shuffled off my lap. She began limping to clean up the little mess we'd made.

"What is that suppose to mean?" I asked as I helped her.

"Nothing. I just fell is all." She waved me off and hobbled into the kitchen to replace the first aid kit and throw the dish towel I'd used in the wash bin. She also put her ice pack back in the freezer and I didn't like her macho way of handling the pain. She needed that packet.

I followed her around the kitchen for a minute. And when her back was turned to me I let my frown show clearly on my face. "Nessie, you're lying to me and I don't like it." I whispered while she was still turned away. She froze and put both her hands on either side of the sink and braced herself there. I hear her heart speed then mechanically slow as she took deliberate deep breaths.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Jacob." she replied flippantly, still not looking at me. I shook my head. It couldn't be that bad…could it?

"You can't lie to me, Nessie. Tell me the truth, please." I murmured as I came up behind her and put my hands on her shoulders.

After a minute she shrugged out of my hold and walked away. It hurt to have her lie to me but it hurt worse for her to avoid me like this. I followed after her as hobbled up the stairs and to her bedroom. I called after her but she ignored me.

"Renesmee…stop!" I shouted as we walked into her room and she tried to slam the door on me. I stopped her myself and she leaned her weight generously on her good leg as I held her up. "What happened out there that you're not telling me about?"

"Nothing, Jacob. I told you that. Why won't you believe me?" She struggled in my hold so I let go and watched her limp into her closet to change.

"I refuse to believe you until you tell me the truth, Renesmee." She paused when I said her full name. That was like a parent pulling out the middle name on their child. When I called Nessie by her full name she knew she was in deep trouble.

"I am telling you the truth." she murmured in a small, almost inaudible voice. I shook my head.

"No your not." I replied adamantly.

After a long stare down Renesmee opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by the sound of the front door opening.

"Renesmee. Jacob. We're home." Bella called loudly downstairs.

"I'll tell you later." Nessie whispered then darted for the stairs. What was it that had my Nessie so freaked out that she refused to even tell _me_ about it? I was scared for her but I would wait until "later" came around and she'd tell me. I would wait patiently…maybe.

* * *

A/N: Ohh, cliffy! What's Nessie's secret? And why won't she tell Jake? What really banged her up in the woods? STAY TUNED! =)


	5. Sentimentos Mudaram

A/N: Okay so first of all: THANK YOU TO ALL WHO REVIEWED! Seriously you all made my day…no, week! It was awesome reading your reviews! Shout-out to AMBullard for reviewing every chapter so far! Girl you had me laughing so hard! Thanks SO much! =)

This one is- in my opinion- pretty freaking good hehe. There are a lot of music references in the first few parts so ya'll get a taste of the kind of music I'm obsessed with! Also, there is use of other languages- Spanish and Portuguese. I'm pretty sure I translated every phrase in other languages into English. Lmk if I didn't.

* * *

Renesmee's POV

Jacob knew me too well. That was the exact reason dating him would be torturous. He would know- like he did now- when I was lying to him and when I was telling the truth. His persistent prodding about my morning was going to rain on my parade and I hadn't given him permission to do so.

I tried avoiding him all night but he was everywhere. I had to keep control of my thoughts around Edward too. Translating every song I knew into different languages in your head while doing other things is virtually impossible so I wound up watching movies with them while focusing on translating Paramore into Spanish.

I was in the middle of translating "Brighter" to Spanish in my head when Dad interrupted.

_Pero si usted tomar lo que es tuyo y mío aprovecho nos debe ir allí por favor no esta vez. No, esta vez no._

"Alright that's enough." Edward said as he hit the pause button on the remote. I turned to him but continued to sing in my head. "What is going on with you?" he asked me specifically. I froze.

_Shit…_

"Yeah, that's about right." He waited for my response. I finally shrugged the most blasé shoulder roll I could muster up.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Daddy." I replied innocently. He scoffed at me.

"You only translate Paramore songs when you're nervous. Spill."

"What are you talking about?"

"Your use of multi-languages is a pattern I have memorized, Renesmee. If it's Paramore; you're nervous. Muse; your scared. All-American Rejects; your excited about something you don't want me to know about. And if it's Joan Jett your in a feisty kind of mood. I know you. You're nervous about something. Now tell me what it is." Edward rambled, pinning me right on the head like a hammer and a nail.

_You forgot about Panic! At The Disco_.

"Spill it, Renesmee." Edward wasn't having any games today. I sighed. Best tell them all now instead of telling one at a time.

"When I was out in the woods today…something kind of er, happened." I whispered, playing with my thumbs. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Jacob sit up straighter.

"What happened?" Momma asked lightly.

"I ran into a woman. A small Brazilian, slight female woman with dark skin. She literally appeared out of nowhere and started yelling at me in Portuguese. She said something about _vampire child_ and when I asked what she was talking about her eyes got big and full of fear. She kept looking around like something was in the woods. Something that was after her…or me. I don't know but she was terrified. Her words began to slur together as she yelled directions at me. I couldn't understand her. The last thing she said before running off into the trees was: "Eles estão esperando por você." in clear Portuguese. Other then that her directions didn't make sense." I rambled in a small voice, trembling at the remembrance.

"What does that mean?" Jacob asked, leaning so far off the edge of the couch that he spilled out onto the floor when he probed for more answers. He didn't take notice though and instead came to sit at my feet.

"Eles estão esperando por você means _they are waiting for you_ in Portuguese." I replied coldly, making eye-contact with only him. He gasped in soundlessly.

"Who?" Momma asked.

"I don't know. She didn't say. I went to follow her but I tripped over…something, in the woods and gashed my leg so badly I couldn't walk." I whispered. I desperately no one noticed my slip up but Jacob's look told me he'd seen it.

"Did she tell you her name?" Dad asked, deep in thought.

"No but I caught a glimpse of her necklace that said Kaure on it. I think that might be her name."

Momma looked over at Dad who shared a loaded glance with her before they both looked at me with sympathetic eyes. "Yes, that's her name. Kaure is on the cleaning staff here; though I though she would have left by now." Dad replied.

"So she lives here?" I asked, leaning over the couch like Jacob had.

"No, she travels here by boat. I don't know why she would be here now though. We did not call her to come clean today."

"This does not even matter. The old woman is full of superstitions. It's nothing for us to worry about." Bella stated sternly then flipped the TV back on. I sat back in my seat and was joined by Jacob on the couch. I had a feeling I wouldn't be spending any more time alone in the jungle for the remainder of our trip.

* * *

Things were weird around the house. Jacob was constantly by my side and Edward and Bella were always gone; out in the woods looking for Kaure. I tried remembering all that she'd said to me but I only remembered bits and pieces. I dreamed of it though and I would journal every dream I had. None of it made sense though.

Jacob hadn't asked about my slip up about tripping over just anything in the jungle and I was grateful for that. He didn't need to know that much about what had happened. It wasn't important. Jacob didn't need to know that I'd tripped over the very thing I was trying so very hard to keep a secret from him.

He also hadn't asked about my reasoning for going out in the jungle that early in the morning to _run_. Though I assumed he'd already figured that one out. My curiosity had gotten the best of me…or that's what I was letting him believe.

_Speak of the devil and he shall appear…_

"Hey, Nessie. What are you doing out here all by yourself?" Jacob asked as he came up behind me and sat next to me on the beach. I'd come out here at eleven o'clock at night to get away from my shadow that came to the name of Jacob but now that he was here, there was no getting rid of him and I didn't mind his presences so much.

"Just came to think a little." I replied flippantly. I picked up a pebble I'd found and chucked it over into the water where it skipped across the pale blue ocean floor until it was swallowed whole by the sea water surrounding the island.

"Do you want me to leave you alone?" _Yes_.

"No, that's okay." Truth be told, I felt safer around Jacob. "That creepy old lady really scared the bajesus out of me and your good protection." I laughed and scooted a little closer towards him. He draped his arm around my shoulder and chuckled with me.

"It's my job. I do what I can." he laughed. We sat in silence for a little while before Jacob spoke up again. "Hey, I've been meaning to talk to you about something." he whispered and my heart stopped.

Did he know about the box? About my real reason for being out in the jungle? Would he rat me out and get me in trouble? Would he be mad at me himself? Oh, God. What if Jacob went out there and tried to find the box himself!

"What about?" I tried sounding nonchalant but my voice cracked.

"Well, about that Nick kid. If you like him…I guess that's okay with me." Jacob said in a weird voice and I let out the breath I'd been holding.

He didn't know. He didn't know a thing. That was good. That was really good.

"Nick Heartly?" I asked, tilting my chin up at him. He nodded. "Do I like him?"

"Yeah. I mean if you did I wouldn't stand in your way, I guess. I mean he'll have to jump through some pretty freaking huge hoops in order to pass my tests but if you want him to try. You can."

"Why would you think I like him? Do I act like I like him?"

"No, it's just very obvious that he likes you. Not to mention you got mad at me when I stood up to him…"

"I didn't get mad at you, Jake. I was just stressing over the trip and not to mention I really didn't want to have to explain to the school board why my boyfriend suddenly turned into a wolf and bit off Nick Heartly's head." I chuckled then my words registered. I hadn't meant to call Jake my boyfriend. That just kind of slipped out. I was thinking about boyfriends because Jake had brought it up but I wasn't thinking about Jake as my boyfriend…just my best friend. Who I might…possible…maybe…perhaps be falling in love with…

"Sure, sure. Just tell me when you decide to fall in love with Nick Heartly so I can kill him in private first." Jacob said after a very long, very awkward silence. I suddenly felt uncomfortable being under Jacob's arm. That was a first.

"I will. And don't worry. I don't think I'll be falling for Nick Heartly any time soon." I replied awkwardly and picking up another rock and chucking across the water. Another long pause followed as Jacob watched me with confused eyes.

"Wont you tell me what's really bugging you?" he whispered, not taking his eyes off of me, and turned my chin to look at him. My hands began to shake.

Could I tell him? It is so thoroughly embarrassing. I couldn't believe I'd done it in the first place, let alone have to tell him about it. I figured that if I went out there early enough, no one would care. Then that damned Brazilian showed up and ruined everything. Why did she have to find me there? And why did I have to find the box with my clumsy feet and wind up having to rebury it in order to hide it?

I sighed. I couldn't keep it from him. Not Jacob. Not my best friend. I let out the breath I'd been holding and averted my eyes.

"It's just something about the other day. When I ran into Kaure." I whispered while playing with a pebble in my hand.

"What about it?" he asked, tilting his head like a dog. I almost chuckled at the resemblance.

"Okay, so Esme told me that she and Carlisle came here a few years ago- right after I was born and we were still in danger of the Volturi coming after us. She told me once that she'd buried a box in the jungle just for me. A box of something she wanted me to have but was afraid she wouldn't be able to give it to me. But she told me that I wasn't to have it until I was in need of it. She didn't tell me what was in it or why I couldn't have it. She just said that while we were here I wasn't allowed to look for it. Whatever is in that box is meant to help me through a hard time and I'm not going through a hard time right now."

"And you were out in the jungle looking for the box when Kaure found you?" Jacob said once I'd finished rambling. I nodded.

"When I went to chase after Kauren, I found it. I tripped _over_ it. You would have laughed at me for how long I sat there debating whether or not to break the lock and open it. I finally decided to listen to Esme and I reburied the box with my shoe. I hadn't even realized how much pain I was in until I was done with the box and focused on my leg. The pain was so severe…that's when I hear you call my name. I was too embarrassed to tell you about the box and too scared to tell you about Kaure; so I kept them both a secret. I'm sorry I didn't tell you." I leaned my head against Jacob's shoulder and his arms came around to hug me.

"Its okay, love. I understand. Your were battling your own self. It's okay." Jacob murmured soothingly while patting my back and stroking my hair.

"I feel so ashamed for not listening to Esme. And now look what's happened!" I murmured, sitting up and straightening my clothes. "I better get inside. Dad doesn't like me out here at night anymore. Thank you for listening and understanding."

I stared down at Jacob as I stood. He looked at me in a funny way and his eyes held s new kind of sparkle to them. It was weird and different but I couldn't take my eyes away from him. Like they held me there to that one tethered spot on the earth. I shook away the thoughts. Dating Jacob would be bad! I reminded myself.

I patted Jake's head and walked past him into the house, still shaking those thoughts away. If Jacob was going to look at me that way again though…we were going to have trouble.

* * *

Jacob's POV

Couldn't be…no way…it can't happen this quick, can it? The levels of imprinting are supposed to take time. Develop as the two partners developed. There were no way my feelings for Nessie shot through the roof so quickly.

Though that story of hers warmed my heart like never before. She was so embarrassed to tell me that she'd gone against Esme's words. It was innocent and cute. I loved her more for it.

And the way she looked in the dark night with just the halo of light from the house glowing off of her porcelain skin. Her rose petal cheeks and big, chocolate brown eyes. They melted my heart and so did her smile. She was totally unaware of the things those perfect little teeth could do to me. She was also highly unaware of how much damage those hands could do, too. Touching my head was an innocent gesture and yet it stopped my heart completely. I could only imagine holding that hand in mine while Nessie told me she felt the same way about me.

No, no I don't want that. I don't want to screw up the perfect life Nessie lives in. I don't want to screw up the perfect life we had together.

Maybe it was just this one night. You know something that just kind of happened. I wouldn't jump to conclusions so quickly and decide for myself that my imprint had changed from girl to woman in my eyes.

I shook the thoughts away by literally shaking my head.

No. No imprint change. Just my horny ass trying to turn things around. I would get over this. Sleep on it.

So that's what I did.

* * *

Renesmee's POV

It felt good to have everything off of my chest and in the open with Jacob. I really needed to tell someone what I'd done. I felt so unbelievably guilt about the whole thing and it was comforting to know that at least Jacob understood.

The box still remained burned in my mind though. What was in it? What on earth could possibly get me through a hard time? Something that could be buried in a small jewelry box. It didn't make sense. And why did Esme burry it out here where no one went often? It doesn't make sense. I understood that she'd done it at a time when she thought she was going to die. She knew that Momma would do everything to save me. Everyone was ready for that. Jacob was going to run away with me once everything started to take a turn for the worst. I understood that Esme figured she wouldn't be able to give it to me but that Jacob and I could come here and I'd be able to get it myself. But if she hadn't lived, how would she have told me about it? I didn't know a thing about the box until recently. I would need to talk to Esme when we got back. I would apologize for almost going back on my promise not to touch the box until I needed it; but I would also get some answers. I had non at this point and I'm not a fan of being left out of the loop.

I thought of all this as I dressed and walked out of my bedroom in the morning. Mom and Dad were already in the kitchen preparing a meal of eggs and bacon for Jacob and me. I would eat because they made it, but what I really wanted was a grizzly or a mountain lion. Hell, I'd settle for a deer! Anything but human food at this point.

"Good morning, Renesmee." Momma said happily as she kissed me on the forehead. I smiled and returned the gesture when she sat down in front of me.

"How did you sleep last night? The room warm enough for you?" Dad asked, taking a seat across from mom, and sliding a plate of food towards me.

I couldn't help but notice the picturesque scene playing out between the three of us. It felt like a crappy CBS sitcom and I had to giggle to myself at that. The vampire's comedy series.

"Yes, I slept fine. The room was plenty warm for me. In fact I wouldn't mind if you turned down the heat a little. I like to curl up in the blankets but it's becoming too hot in there to do so."

"I'll get right on that, then." We ate in silence for a minute…well, I ate and Dad read the newspaper while Mom studied the user's manual for one of the new gadgets Dad had bought her for the kitchen. She was having difficulties cooking without a sense of taste and her human memories are dull and fuzzy, so she doesn't remember the recopies she used to know by heart. But she was trying her hardest. She and Esme were the cooks in the family nowadays. It made me laugh. They both fit the housewife bill perfectly.

"Where's Jacob?" I asked after a while of silence. Yet again I spoke of the devil and he appeared. Jacob walked in the back door in a T-shirt and cut-off sweatpants. He looked at me and froze. I was very self-conscious of my body in that particular moment. Did I have something in my teeth?

I still wore the pajamas Alice had packed because the clothes I'd stolen from Dad were too heavy and they left me hot and sweaty. I was barefoot and my hair laid down my back in a mess of tangled spiral curls I'd yet to brush through. So why was he staring at me that way? He looked at me with such a weird glimmer in his eye. Worse then last night. Different. More assured. Like last night he'd only seen a glimpse of me and right now he was seeing me for the first time. Like I was new or different to him.

Edward's had suddenly connected with the hard wood table and our- my breakfast went flying all over the room. Mom and I jumped but Jacob didn't take his eyes off of me. I started at the mess Dad had made then looked up to see his angry expression. He was livid at something. Jacob finally looked away from me and jerked his head up to look at Dad. Something registered in his mind and his eyes showed his displeasure.

"Jacob, can Bella and I speak to you outside for a minute?" Dad requested through his clenched teeth. I stared at him. What had him so mad?

Dad stood up and Momma followed suit. I looked up at both of them and Momma smiled at me. "We'll be right back, dear." she said sweetly to me.

I couldn't connect the dots. Jacob was probably thinking something Dad didn't like. But what? What on earth could have Dad so furious with Jacob that he would split the kitchen table right in half? I shook my head. I probably didn't want to know.

I set out to clean up the mess Dad had made and out of the corner of my eye noticed Jacob walking backward out the door, staring at me.

How strange…

* * *

A/N: I've been writing this story like crazy! Its just so much fun =) We're getting juicy though! I'm sure you're all guessing why Jacob is staring at Nessie but Ness doesn't know…and maybe, just maybe, she'll find out soon. I suppose you'll have to stay tuned to find out… =)


	6. Kaure

A/N: Picking up where we left off :)

* * *

Jacob's POV

I knew this was going to happen eventually but I didn't think it would happen _now_. Nessie wasn't ready for this…_I_ wasn't ready for this. Its madness. Shear madness for me to be _in love _with my Nessie already. But the way she looked in that stupid pajama set Alice had bought her. Only a crazy man could love a girl in cherry pajamas.

Edward's fist connected with the table with fierce anger that cracked the table directly in half. Everything on it went flying into the air and I jerked my head up to look at him. He was furious and I remembered my lack of privacy. Edward was reading my thoughts.

_Damn, guess I'm not hiding this anymore._

"Jacob, can Bella and I speak to you outside for a minute." Edward requested through his teeth. I nodded but gave a weary look at Bella. She shrugged ever-so slightly.

Edward stood without a word and me and Bella followed. "We'll be right back, dear." Bella said sweetly to Renesmee.

Ness looked worried but she shook her head and began cleaning up the mess Edward had left. I couldn't keep my eyes off of her as I walked backward through the door after Edward and Bella.

"I will throttle you myself, mongrel!" Edward shouted once we were far enough away that Renesmee wouldn't hear. He lurched forward at me but Bella stepped in front of him first.

"Tell me what he did wrong _then_ you can throttle him." Bells stated and a guffawed.

_Like you could touch me, Old Man._ I threatened for the heck of it.

"Your beloved Jacob has decided he is in love with our daughter." Edward snapped at Bella for the first time…probably ever. He'd never so much as talked to her in an impolite manner in the whole time I've known them. Bella didn't even notice though; for she was too busy giving me the stink-eye.

"You _what_?"

"I didn't try it- nor did I decide it. You both know that! Besides, we don't even know when or if Nessie will be ready and until then I'll keep a lid on myself. No need to get all worked up." I stated simply.

Edward was suddenly across the meadow we were in. He was in my face and I didn't even have time to back away. "That's my little girl you're talking about, Jacob Black. If you so much as touch a hair on her head in a manner that I don't approve of; I will rip your arms off and beat you over the head with them. Clear?" Edward threatened.

I backed up a step. "Billy used to threaten me with that…and so did my mom." I teased; telling the truth. Edward lurched again and this time Bella didn't step out of the way. The only thing that stopped him from ripping my throat out was a giggle.

A delicate song-like giggle erupting through the air boisterously from the direction of the docks. I would recognize that giggle anywhere. It was the very sound I loved most in my world. It came in a very close second to the sound of Renesmee's heartbeat. Her giggle and her heartbeat were the two most important sounds in my entire universe.

"She finished cleaning up my mess and went down to play on the docks." Edward said, listening to her thoughts. She appeared in our line of sight then.

She was dancing along a straight line between the cracks in wood. She wore little cotton shorts and an over sized T-shirt that looked like it was either Edward's or mine (I couldn't tell. She always stole our stuff) that was tucked up and tied so a little bit of her flat stomach shone through. My favorite item of clothing? The little purple ankle socks with hot pink polka-dots on them. She danced around the dock in them and giggled every time she slipped. A dog followed closely behind her and barked every time she nearly lost her footing; thus ensuing more giggles from her. It was gorgeous to see that little woman being a kid for once. No one could disagree that Renesmee never got a chance to be a kid.

"Are you sure this is an imprint change and not your moronic mongrel mind working under heat?" Edward asked dejectedly as he watched his daughter sway and sing her lovely bell tuned giggle.

"I really like those socks." I whispered and Edward sighed.

"You've got it bad."

"Tell me about it."

* * *

"What are you doing out here?" I asked as I walked up behind Renesmee on the docks. She swiveled to face me with a glowing smile on her face. Edward sighed behind me.

"Look what I found!" she enthused, pointing at the dog that was following her around. He wasn't bad looking for a mutt. He had a russet like color fur and his tongue lolled out. To be quite frank the dog looked kind of stupid.

"It's a dog." I said, pointing out the obvious. Nessie giggled.

"I know! Isn't he cute? Can I keep him, Daddy?"

"It stays outside." Of course Edward would crack. He always gave her everything she wanted…then again, who am I to talk?

"Oh, thank you, Daddy! I already know what I'm going to name it." she sang then made her way over to me. She kissed me on the cheek as she passed. "Come on Jacob Black Jr.!" she hollered at the dog that burst into an adorable fit of laughter. It seemed as if Bella and Edward couldn't resist joining in.

She named her dog after me…great!

* * *

Renesmee's POV

I decided a nice walk down the beach with Jacob Black Jr. was a good idea. That is, until I rounded the corner of the island and saw her there.

"Kaure?" I asked breathlessly. She still had a fearsome grip on me. I was scared just by being around her. I immediately wished I'd taken Jacob and not Jacob Black Jr. with me on this walk. I needed his comforting protection right about now.

"Eu avisei. Agora eles virão aqua." Kaure yelled at me in a shrill voice that sent a shiver up my spine. I shrunk back and Jr. growled at her.

I tried working on translating her though. _I warned you. Now they will come here._ That's what I got out of it. I tried remembering that.

"Who will com here, Kaure?" I moved a step closer but she started to shake and her eyes looked all panicked so I backed away again.

"Você trouxe-lhes aqua!" she yelled again and this time Jr. barked. She didn't pay any attention to him.

"Wait, I've brought them here? How? Who?"

"Eles vão me matar. Eu não posso."

"Who will kill you, Kaure? You cannot, what?" I moved closer and Jr. followed behind me. My body was shaking so badly that my movements were staggered and I looked as if I were falling over at every minute.

Kaure began moving backwards. "Sua família não será capaz de detê-los. Ninguém pode pará-los." Her confidence peeked and I froze.

I knew what she said immediately without much thought. _Your family can't stop them. No one can stop them._

I was frozen solid and scared to the bone. Where the hell is Jacob when you need him?

"Kaure you need to tell me who they are!" I moved closer yet again then fell backwards. She hit me with force I wasn't expecting. No one had ever hit me that hard. She was such a little thing! How was that even possible? I knew she wasn't a vampire-I heard the proof beating in her chest- but her hand connected with my cheek so hard I doubted for a minute if she was in fact a vampire. Or some other immortal creature with super strength.

I landed on my butt and gripped my cheek in pain. I wasn't sure at first, but the shrill sounds erupting through the trees could have been my scream. It didn't sound like me but it definitely came from my throat.

"Filho do diabo! Você matar todos!" Kaure screamed at me and went to hit me again. I translated in my head while I waited for her leaded hand to connect with my flesh once more. _Devil child! You kill everyone!_

That was definitely meant to insult me. Well, congratulations, Kaure. You succeeded.

I waited for another blow to my body but when nothing happed and opened my eyes again. Dad was holding the woman back with ease while she continued to shout at me. Every other word was a profanity and most of what she screamed didn't make sense. Jacob was at my side quickly too and, with surprisingly gentle hands, he helped me stand.

"Are you alright?" he asked me and focused his attention on my face. I reached up to touch the sore spot and was unbelievably shocked to find blood streaming down my fingers when I pulled my hand back. I looked over to Kaure in anger. She'd drawn blood!

I looked to her hand and was taken back by what I saw. Kaure was holding a rock! A flat, large rock in the hand that had hit me. She hit me with a rock! Blood dripped from the rock in her hand and her face was pinched in anger.

"Why did you do that?" I screamed at her in Portuguese. I almost lunged at her for her response was to spit at me. Dad began dragging her away into the woods and I didn't even mind that she might die for what she did.

"Come on, Renesmee; let's get you back up to the house. Bella has Carlisle on the phone; he'll know what to do with your cheek." Jacob said and steered me away from the seen and over to the house. Jr. followed us while he watched, in a crouched position, the place that Daddy had dragged Kaure.

When we got to the house, Momma was on the phone with Carlisle like Jacob had said. She was a little frantic but for the most part, kept a cool head. She helped me with the gash on my cheek with ginger hands. Carlisle promised to take a look at it when he got home- which was as soon as Dad got back from the jungle. No one wanted to stay here any longer. Though, I was sad to see the serenity of the place leave.

* * *

"What? You're not coming!" I shouted in disbelieve. Momma shook her head.

"I'll stay behind until Jasper and Carlisle can get out here and take a look around. I'll come back with them." she promised, touching my good cheek lightly. Dad was back from whatever it was he did in the jungle and was down at the docks loading the bags. He and mom had already said their goodbyes but no one had told me until now, that Momma wasn't coming with us.

"But I want you to come home with us." I whispered, unable to think of a better response. She smiled tenderly at me.

"I know, sweetheart. But I promise I won't be long. Now run along and get home. We need your grandfather to look at that cheek to make sure that beautiful face doesn't have a scar on it when I return." She pushed me toward Jacob who took my hand and lead me from the house. I glanced back at my mom from the tree line and she smiled and waved encouraging. But not before I caught the pained look on her face.

"She'll be back home with us before you know it." Dad said as he lifted me onto the boat after Jacob. Jr. hopped in after me and curled up on at my feet. He was my pet now and no matter what Kaure did, I was taking him home with me. But I couldn't respond to Daddy when he muttered under his breath something about leaving with one mutt and coming back with two. I was still too shaken up and my cheek throbbed.

I did, however, turn in my seat to watch the island- and my mother- slowly disappear into the clouds behind us as we sped away. I couldn't shake the eerie feeling in my gut so I sat real close to Jacob for comfort. He seemed a little uncomfortable at first then he finally relaxed and pulled me in closer so that his warmth soothed me and calmed me enough to appreciate the scenery around me- not that there was much to look at. Just water.

I couldn't get those words out of my head though.

_Filho do diabo! Você matar todos!_

_Devil child! You kill everyone!_

A/N: Poor Jacob couldn't keep his feelings for Nessie contained very long with Edward around (that would get on my nerves like you have no clue! Haha) and poor Nessie! That had to hurt! What is this crazy lady talking about? I guess we'll all find out ;)


	7. Home

A/N: OMG you guys don't even know how happy your comments make me! I LOVE IT! Please keep it up! They really make me want to continue the story :D

P.S. I'm currently in New York so I'm not positive how fast I'll be able to write/upload more to the story but I'll try my hardest!

* * *

Jacob's POV

I stuck close to Renesmee's side on the whole way home. Despite my changed feelings for her, I needed her to be safe, and, in light of everything going on, Nessie really needed me now. So I stuck around. But once we got home and I knew she was safe I would really need to talk to Sam. The whole imprinting thing confused me beyond words and I wanted to be clear on all the details before I did anything stupid.

It looked as if Nessie's feelings for me haven't changed yet but I couldn't be sure. And I wasn't about to push her or do anything she wouldn't like. I had to keep a cool head for a little while until this mess was cleaned up until I made any kind of move for Renesmee.

"How's your cheek?" I asked her as we drove back to the hospital after long hours of travel. I sat in the backseat of Edward's Volvo with Renesmee close to my side, and she was beginning to tense up with the nerves of seeing her family after everything.

"Fine." she said then mistakenly touched her raw cheek. I saw the pain shoot through her face as she said, "Ouch."

Her cheek had bleed pretty bad but now was beginning to heal. Even Nessie's vampire skin couldn't keep up with the bruise. There was just so much damage there. That damned little woman! I was so glad Edward had dealt with that retched woman.

"Here." Edward said from the driver's seat as he pulled into a spot at the hospital. Everyone wanted the doctor to look at Nessie's cheek to make sure everything would be fine so we stopped here first.

I helped Ness out of the car and held her hand as we walked into, and through, the hospital. I loved the way her warm little hand felt laced in mine. It was different from all the other times I'd held her hand. It was innocent then but now…no, I wouldn't allow myself to think that way. Not until I was absolutely positive Nessie felt the same way.

We rounded the last corner to the doctor's office and barged right in without knocking. Carlisle had heard us coming anyway.

"Son. Jacob." he said to Edward and I before turning his attention to the desperate girl I was holding on to. He reached out to her and I watched as she let go of me and collapsed into her grandfather's arms. She melted into him but made sure to keep her right cheek safe from further damage. "Shh, it's okay, sweetheart." Carlisle soothed, patting her back as she broke down bit by bit.

"It's really good to see you, Grandpa." she whispered then straightened. He nodded and smiled at her.

We all took random seats throughout the room. I tried sitting as close to Renesmee as possible but without actually sitting on the examining table Carlisle had setup in his office, I was still an unwelcome distance away from her. Edward held her hand as the doctor examined her cheek carefully.

"Hmm, she did quite some damage here." Carlisle murmured to himself as Renesmee winced at his touch.

"How bad is it, Doc?" I asked impatiently.

"Pretty bad. I'm not going to lie. But it's treatable. It looks like your skin had a reaction to whatever type of rock Kaure used."

"Bella is worried about a scar." Edward said lightly, gripping Nessie's hand a little tighter. I could tell just by looking at her that Renesmee didn't care a thing about a scar; she just wanted the pain to end. I wanted that just as much as she did. I hated…no loathed seeing her in pain.

"Hmm, only time will tell I suppose. I can't really predict the pattern of Renesmee's skin at this point but I will say this; you'll be sporting this lovely scrape for quite some time."

Renesmee's head hung a bit lower and I saw her peek at me from the corner of her eye. I couldn't tell what she was thinking…and that was a first.

I always felt like Edward when I was with Nessie. I could tell just by looking at her what she was thinking. She was an open book to me. At times I used it to get ahead with her but never, had I used it against her. I liked her openness with me but right now, I couldn't for the life of me decipher the look on her face.

I chocked it up to pain and the medication Carlisle gave her.

"When are you heading over to the island?" Edward asked as we were about to leave. Renesmee's shoulders slumped even more and I wrapped my arm around her shoulders to help support her.

"I'll leave tomorrow morning with Esme."

"I think I can be of assistance there with you. Think you can add another passenger to your flight?"

"What? No. You can't go!" Renesmee chimed in, getting stressed and hurting her cheek more. Edward turned to her with a sympathetic look.

"It will be alright, dear. You'll have the rest of the family- and Jacob- here with you. I promise we'll be back soon."

"But I'll miss you."

Edward and Bella hadn't been away from their daughter for a full night since Bella was aloud to spend nights with her daughter. Leaving Bella on the island was hard enough on Nessie; I didn't think losing her father to that place was what she needed at this exact minute.

"I'll miss you too, sweetie. But we will be back before you know it. I promise you." Edward replied and touched her good cheek lightly. He bopped her on the chin like she was a child and kissed her forehead.

"Fine. If your both leaving me then I want a sucker." she said stubbornly and holding out her hand to Carlisle who chuckled and placed a red sucker in her open hand. "Thank you."

"Are we ready to go?" I murmured as I went for the door. Edward nodded and we headed out the door. I was happy at the mood change in Nessie. Now that she had that darn red sucker, she was as happy as a teenager could be.

She reached out and held my hand again on the way home.

* * *

Edward's POV

I hated having to leave Renesmee- especially after everything going on- but I needed to. I needed to deal with this before it got worse. I couldn't imagine a world without my little angel in it, and that was soon becoming a possibility.

I would leave with Carlisle and investigate the truth to Kaure's words. They only made a little bit of sense to me, but then again I wasn't all too acquainted with the whole subject. I needed to be, though. And I planed on doing just that while on the island. My daughter's life depended on it.

* * *

Renesmee's POV

I was so shocked by the feeling of Jacob's skin on mine that I found myself reaching to touch him just to feel the electric current that flowed through us. I was positive no one else had ever felt _this_ before. It was so truly amazing. I held his hand on the entire ride home just so I could feel that eclectic current for a little while longer. I even went so far as to play with his fingers a little, testing out the way they felt as well.

I looked up at him under my eye lashes while we drove and noticed he was smiling. "What are you smiling about?" I whispered despite the fact that Dad could hear us perfectly…and our thoughts.

"You look really cute with that little sucker." he said sweetly, flicking the sucker stick lolling out of my mouth. I smiled at that. I popped the sucker out of my mouth to stick my tongue out at him and he busted into a fit of laughter.

"What?"

"Your tongue is bright red." he replied while still laughing. Edward chuckled upfront.

I snickered and punched Jake's arm lightly. I popped the sucker back in and went back to playing with Jake's hand and marveling at the feel of his warm, russet skin.

Jacob reached over and stopped my hand for a minute. My hand lay over his and the contrast in my porcelain skin and his tanned arm was astounding.

"Albino." I whispered with little to no appreciation in my voice, moving my arm away from his. He grabbed my hand and moved it back. He looked me in the eye.

"Gorgeous." he countered. My breath caught for I suddenly saw Jake in a new light here in the back of Daddy's car. He wasn't just Jake. Not just my best friend. The man sitting next to me, playing with my fingers, was something much more to me. He was everything to me and in that very second I knew he felt the same. I knew things would work out as long as I had Jacob with me. Kaure could hit me all she wanted but that wouldn't even matter as long as Jacob was still around. I could lose everything- even my family- and I would still be happy. Because I was with Jacob. Because he loved me and I love him. As more then just friends and not as a familial thing. I was _in love _with Jacob and just realizing it. It was a great feeling.

I stared at him for a longer second then went back to playing with his fingers.

No need to tell him now. I would wait a little while. I would wait until he told me; that's what all those gossip magazines say right? Wait until he says it first. That's what I'll do. I'll wait until my Jacob told me he loved me. Then I'd tell him the same despite the fact that I was in love with him right that second.

It seemed like an eternity before I was finally able to get to a bed that night. The whole family wanted their questions answered and everyone needed to know the game plan. I was forced to sit up and listen to them all talk for so long. At least I had Jacob there with me. He made it okay. He made everything okay.

I crashed into bed in my street clothes and fell asleep immediately. I didn't dream and subconsciously I linked that to my lack of thoughts other then Jacob all day. He'd ruled my thoughts and I denied my mind the ability to let him rule my dreams too. I needed peaceful sleep and so that's what came. I was so thoroughly thankful for that.

Peaceful would end though when sun peered through that darn open window. I should have closed that before I passed out. Crap.

* * *

Lonnie's POV

I watched from a safe distance. I'd seen this in my head so many times. I simply needed to act it out. The lovely woman sleeping in that bed, in the big room, with that gorgeous face has been haunting me since the day I first saw her in a vision of the future. I needed to see her. For myself. I needed to make positive she was real.

But soon, watching simply wasn't enough. She had family around though and soon I would have to make myself known. All the better. I needed to meet this Renesmee and getting to know her would be so very much easier if her family knew.

They have such tight security around her.

That dog never leaves her side and now the vampires barely leave her alone anymore either. That little vacation she took with her parents- and the mutt- was too much for me to bear. I need to talk to her now. I need to hear that bell like voice ringing in my own ears instead of bouncing off the trees as I listen in from a distance. I need to reach out and touch her. She seems so real. But…

She is not Gwen. She is not my sister nor will she ever be. Stalking her like this won't make her into something she is not. I cannot bring my dear Gwen back but if I could just talk to Renesmee then maybe it would be as if Gwen were here again.

Wrong, I know, but I loved my sister. I would do anything for her. Including stalk an innocent little girl.

I need to talk to her. Tomorrow. I will go to Renesmee and introduce myself tomorrow.

I looked around as a smell assaulted my nose. I'd smelt that before. It was all over Renesmee. The dog! I dashed from my spot to run further away but the smell followed me and grew closer and more pungent. How had I gotten caught?

I zipped past trees at an inhuman pace. I made the mistake of looking behind me. The wolf chasing me crashed into me and brought me to my knees, his teeth inches from my throat. I wasn't above begging. I needed to meet Renesmee before I die!

* * *

A/N: Sorry its so short :( I've been trying to get them longer but in my mind I already know where the chapter breaks are and in a Word document these things are 5 pages long :/ I suppose I'll just have to try harder haha STAY TUNED!


	8. Dreams

A/N: You guys liking the different points of view? I get tired of writing from just one all the time so I'm switching it up a bit and writing from a few different POV's. Lmk what ya'll think :D

* * *

Seth's POV

I leapt agilely onto a bolder and stared out across the river. I could hear Leah's paws as they smacked against the wet, cold earth while she made her rounds in the forest around the Cullen's house.

That vampire mentioned Renesmee. That stung.

Renesmee was apart of the pack in a certain way. She is Jacob's imprint- whether she knew it or not- so thus she was important. I wanted to rip that little bloodsucker's throat out just for watching Nessie like he did.

She was sleeping for God's sake! That's such a creepy thing to do. Jake and her family liked watching her sleep but that's different. They are her family; it's okay to watch a love one sleep, I suppose. But this tool doesn't even know her. He's never talked to her. It was eerie. To put it simply: I wanted him dead. Not hurt; dead.

I watched as Sam and Jacob walked the leach over to the lake. He'd requested to talk to Renesmee but Jacob had denied him that much lenience. Normally any leach that dared come near the Cullen's- Nessie specifically- we would all kill them instantly. But since he begged so thoroughly, we let him live. Still I wanted him gone.

I'd been the one to pounce and nearly snap his neck in the first place. I felt I should be the one to get the kill, no?

"Leave and don't come back." Jacob demanded sternly, staring the bloodsucker down.

"I can't make a promise I don't intend to keep." the leach dared before dashing through the trees in the opposite direction at a pace that seemed too fast. Faster then even Edward.

I think it was because Jake was in shock from the bluntness of the leaches attitude; but he let him leave. I lurched forward and off the rock at Jake. Anger exploded in Jacob and he transformed instantly.

_You're just going to let him leave?_ I thought at Jacob.

_If he comes back around we'll get him. Until then; let him go. Nessie's up so I'll catch you latter._ Jacob dashed off towards the house and I let him go. But I wasn't going to stick around here all day until I get to run my rounds. So I followed Jacob to the house…but not before seeing Quill off to follow that leach.

We can't have anyone messing with Jake's Nessie.

* * *

Renesmee's POV

I woke to a dull rainy day, yet again. I was already beginning to miss the beauty of Isle Esme. I missed the sand and sun. Heck I even missed that wretched jungle.

Jungle. Isle Esme. Esme!

She was going with Carlisle and Dad back to the island today. I needed to tell her about the box now or I wouldn't get a chance for a few days.

I jumped from my bed and rushed to get changed and ready for the day. I hoped they hadn't left yet. Once I was out of the shower I danced around in my little black panties and my Lou Reed tee (***A/N:****The one Kristen wore in Adventureland*)** while trying to find jeans.

"That's a good look for you." Rose giggled from the doorway to my large walk-in closet. I jumped at the sound of her voice; I then noticed a pare of black skinny jeans in the corner covering my hot pink Converse. I couldn't help but thing my whole outfit was planned right there.

I grabbed my jeans and pulled them on while holding my sneakers. "Have they left yet?" I asked frantically while struggling to get my pants on.

"Nope. They waited for you." Rose sang in that darn bell tune voice I envied so much. She tossed a perfectly curled piece of golden blond hair over her shoulder and I sighed. Currently my hair looked like I stuck my finger in a light socket because Alice hadn't gotten around to helping me with it this morning. Oh, boy.

I didn't bother with the zipper on my jeans and just ran for the closet doorway. I pecked Rosalie on the cheek quickly while heading out.

"Esme!" I called as I bolted down the stairs. I zipped my pants as I ran and hopped on each foot when I tried putting my sneakers on while still moving. "Grandma! Did you leave yet? I want to talk to you."

I came around to the kitchen and that's where she was. I should have guessed.

Her golden brown hair was pulled back in a silver clip. She wore a designer dress in a burgundy red that set her hair aglow. She was covered in a white apron and confectioner's sugar dotted her cheeks.

"Of course I haven't left yet. I made you and the pack breakfast." she sang while she continued to bake. It looked as if she was making some fancy pancake mean. I smiled and couldn't resist the urge to kiss her sugary cheek.

"Can we talk after breakfast?" I asked; breaking an egg open and handing it to her.

"Of course we can talk." she promised.

Part of me was looking forward to getting this off my chest but the other part of me was terrified of disappointing my dear Esme.

* * *

Jacob's POV

I watched as Nessie and Esme headed out to the backyard for a "talk" after breakfast. I was so unbelievably proud of my girl for being honest with Esme despite how hard it would be. Renesmee has always been a bit of a hardhead but when it came to doing the right thing; you could always depend on Ness to do what's right.

"We have a problem." Emmett growled behind me and I turned to see his angry expression. He stomped out the front door with me in toe.

"What's wrong?" I asked for the fourth time. No one stopped to explain shit to me so I stopped them. I grabbed Edward's arm and spun him to face me. He was equally as angry as Emmett but in a more painful way. I immediately thought of Nessie.

"Yes, this has to do with her." he replied to my thoughts. I successfully worked myself into a thorough panic attack in less then two seconds. That had to be a record.

"What? What's wrong? Is she okay? Where is she?" I begged frantically, looking at the faces of all the male members of Nessie's family.

"Calm down." Jasper demanded. He didn't say if for he just used his creepy mood-control ability to calm me himself. I was still a little frantic though.

"What's going on?" I demanded, the edge in my voice now gone. Edward sighed and looked around the forest in an odd way.

"Do you remember Nick Heartly? From Renesmee's school?" Edward replied, looking only at me. I bobbed my head.

"Scrawny little kid with a thing for Nessie. Yeah, I remember him. Why?"

"It seems that he _and_ the little girl Ness made friends with-"

"Anna." I said, cutting him off. Jasper seemed impressed I'd remembered the girls name whereas Emmett's face told me I was whipped. Edward looked incredulous to the thought I actually listened to what Nessie told me. I couldn't read Carlisle's face though.

"Yes, her. They both called the house yesterday asking for Renesmee. They all seemed to remember her birthday and Alice now has it in her head that a birthday party is necessary." Edward continued, dead-pan.

"What? That's ridiculous! That's the last thing Nessie needs right now. Can't she tell Nessie is hurting?" I yelled furiously. First her parents and grandparents leave and now Alice wants to cover it up with a party.

"Yes, of course I know she's hurting. And a party will do her a world of good." Alice's shrill, bell voice called from behind me. I jumped and whirled at the sound.

"How the hell do you manage to do that _every time_?" I stammered, frustrated. Alice smiled vindictively at me.

"How do you know it won't just cause her more pain?" Carlisle asked, stepping into the circle we all had made. Alice followed and stepped past me and into the ring.

"Because I know my niece. Rose and Esme agree with me. I think it will help. Get her mind off of things, at the least." Alice defended herself. I knew that if Bella were here she wouldn't stand for this…though Bella hated parties and would refuse the request just for her lack of interest in the subject…but still, she would have declined.

"What happens if you have this party; all the kids from town comes; and that vampire from last night shows up? Huh? Think of that?" Edward threatened, getting closer to Alice with every word. Jasper moved closer- ready to defend his love, if need be.

"Back off Edward. You don't know everything. And I've seen the party. It will happen- _without_ that vampire in attendance." Alice promised, stepping closer to Edward in challenge. Jasper smiled and took a step back; confident his girl could handle herself.

That's when I thought of the obvious.

"Wait. Alice," I dared to touch her to spin her so she looked only at me. "You didn't see him coming? You didn't see that vampire last night."

Alice rolled her eyes, paying little attention to my hand on her shoulder. "No I did not. But that is because I can't see Renesmee's future, neither can I see yours. I didn't see the guy until you showed him to me in the flesh; until he became apart of _our_ future." Alice replied, motioning to the group of vampires around us. That made sense.

"Now if you'll excuse me," Alice sang, moving out from under my hand. "I've got a party to plan." then she flitted away with a grace marveled at by Frank Sinatra himself. Everyone in our little group sighed. There was no going against Alice, especially when she had a party in mind. It was now up to us- well, Jasper, Emmet and I- to make this party something Renesmee would like and not something that will potentially kill her. At least I wasn't going to be the one who had to tell her.

"A WHAT?" Renesmee yelled at me, rocketing to her feet in one fluid movement.

Okay, so I got coned. Not to mention I suck at poker. I lost a game to Emmett and Jazz and now I'm stuck telling Nessie that a party is in Alice's crosshairs and she'd better duck for cover.

I patted Nessie's bed next to me. "Sit back down. I promise I'll explain; just give me the time to do so." I requested quietly. She looked up at her ceiling for a minute with clouded eyes then finally came to sit next to me again. She looked up at me with big brown eyes I could get lost in. I took a deep breath and started at the beginning, telling her everything Edward and her family had told me. She was upset but I talked her down and eventually she fell silent.

"What are you thinking?" I whispered. We'd moved from her room to her balcony for the rain had ceased and she needed some fresh air. She was gazing out at the trees surrounding us as I gazed at her longingly. I silently wished for the ability to reach out and kiss her feverishly like my hunger demanded of me. But I resisted. I truly wanted to know what she was thinking and she wouldn't be able to tell me so if I were hungrily kissing her on the balcony. Not to mention Edward and the family were downstairs and that kind of ruined the moment. She looked over at me.

She quirked a mischievous smile. "I'm just wondering what you'll buy me." she teased, bighting her lower lip seductively. _Oh, God!_ This girl has no clue what she does to me! The simplest of moves sends me into a whirlwind. It took a lot of effort to stay in my seat and not leap on her with excitement.

"Who says I'm buying you anything? Your _real_ birthday isn't until September, remember?" I replied as nonchalantly as I could manage. Her smiled was replaced by a faux horror-struck expression.

"You would dare not buy me a gift on my fake birthday?" She gasped for effect. Her lips were twitching up though and it was obvious she was fighting a smile. I let my grin go and wore a smile as large as a canyon.

"Do you want a gift?" I stealthy moved my seat a few inches closer to hers.

Her smile returned. "A convertible would be nice." she giggled but stood up to leave before our blithe teasing was even close to an end. "But I'll take a kiss instead." she whispered in my ear as she scooted my chair roughly against the wall.

My eyes were wide as she slammed a kiss to my lips. She tasted of strawberries! I kissed back so vehemently. I knew she couldn't match my energy.

No, she did. She tripled it! Her kiss was so zealous I nearly died right then and there. She sat on my lap, straddling me as her hands made their way through my hair and my hands caressed her back.

My eyes popped open and my body flailed. My arms reached out to the angle from my…dream!

"Damn it! You have got to be fucking kidding me! Shit!" I shout as I flail around angrily. I was back in my bed and didn't even care who heard me. I wanted that to be true!

If I didn't get a kiss out of Nessie soon I was going to explode!

* * *

A/N: Am I mean? Teehee, I suppose I am ;) Poor Jake dreams of zealous kisses with Nessie while Renesmee dreams nothing at all. Oh, the love game we all play!


	9. A secret, a car, and a phone call

A/N: Originally I wasn't going to add Renesmee and Esme's conversation to this chapter and just give you a generalization of what went down, but Pattyheartcake convinced me otherwise =) Hope you all enjoy and please take the time to review, they really honestly help the creative process (case in point: Pattyheartcake and the Esme conversation.) =)

* * *

Renesmee's POV

I walked out of the house with Esme in toe. I was unbelievably nervous for the conversation at hand but I knew it had to happen.

"What's on your mind, dear?" Esme asked as we took up two seats next to each other on a large bolder down by the lake near the house.

I sucked in a deep breath, mentally- and physically- preparing myself for this. She was going to be so disappointed in me. I knew it. It was all a mater of whether or not she would forgive me in time for me to tell her about Jacob.

I didn't have anyone else to talk to. I would talk to Alice or Rosalie, but they hated Jacob too much. I can't talk to Mom because she was far away and I needed to talk now. And there was no way I could talk to Dad, Emmett or Jasper; for obvious reasons. Esme and Carlisle were the only ones left and Esme was amazing when it came to this kind of thing. So she's the one I decided I wanted to talk to about my changing feelings for Jacob. But first I need to tell her about my ridiculous actions on the beach.

I feared telling her about Jacob would be the easier of the two.

"Just start at the beginning." Esme murmured softly, patting my hair. So I did. I started from the beginning and told her all about my stupid actions. How I went out to the woods to look for her box and that's when I ran into Kaure. I told her about how bad I felt and that I hadn't opened it. I told her everything- surprisingly without tears.

"I'm so sorry. I know how disappointed you must be in me. I really am sorry."

"Oh, sweetheart, its okay. I'm not disappointed at all. I'm sorry this all happened to you just because of that box." Esme soothed, pulling me into a hug.

"Wait, you're not upset with me at all?"

"No, dear, I'm not." She looked me in the eye and continued. "I was a kid once, yes it was a _long_ time ago, but that doesn't change a thing. I remember what its like to be a curious teenager. I have half the mind to expect this kind of thing from Edward's child." She laughed but continued. "I'm not mad. A little sad; but not mad. Trust me what is in that box will be necessary when the time comes. If you had opened it while you were on the island then you would have been thoroughly baffled.

"But what is it, grandma?" I pleaded, attempting my best puppy-dog-face.

"With time, Honey. I promise you'll know soon enough." she replied, shaking her head, and releasing my hand. She stood and offered me a hand up. When I didn't reach out and take it, she gave me a perplexed look and sat back down.

"Is there something more you want to talk about?" she asked delicately. I just nodded. "Well I'm a very good soundboard. You can run anything by me."

This was the hard part. How do you put love into words? No, not love. Devotion. Shear need. Soul mate.

I was having trouble _breathing_ let alone speaking, just at the thought of how deep my feelings for my best friend went. But I tried; desperately I tried.

"I have a problem. When we were on the island…something happened."

"I heard about Kaure."

"No, not like that. Something happened between Jake and I. Something I think is good, but haven't made up my mind about." I sucked in a deep breath and had to divert my eyes in order to say the words. "I think I might be in love with Jacob."

I watched Esme's reaction carefully. She took a deep breath, stared out at the water, blinked twice then let out her breath. A slow reaction but then it hit. Her face showed emotion for the first time since I started talking about Jacob. And this emotion was different then I thought it would be. She seemed….aware. Did she already know this? Dad? Mom? WHO?

"I see." was all she said after a minute.

"I just don't know what to do. I mean what do I tell him? I don't know if he likes me back or anything. It's a scary thing being in love with your best friend." I tried speaking to her but her face was in some sort of revere I wasn't sure how to pull her out of.

"Well, dear, I'm sure everything will be okay. I have to go talk to your grandpa about our travels, but I promise you, everything will be okay." she said with the most emotion her face was able to conceive. It was fake. I saw right through her but I remained silent.

What was up with this family and secrets? Dad always said there were never to be secrets in the Cullen family; but it would appear there are more then anyone would have ever guessed. I was a little miffed at that. I was so thoroughly out of the loop with these people. I bet even Jacob knows what's going on!

* * *

I was near tears at the airport. I was loosing half of my family to that god forsaken island!

"Come back soon." I whispered in Carlisle's ear as he hugged me goodbye. He nodded and pulled away. I went to Esme next.

"Love you, sweetheart. Don't worry a thing, we'll be back soon." she promised as she hugged me and kissed my forehead. I tried to smile but I couldn't.

Grandma and grandpa grabbed their bags and headed through security while I stood back with Dad and the rest of the family. I finally made myself turn towards Daddy.

"See you later." I said flippantly…or at least I tried sounding flippant; it turned out pathetically flat though. He reached out and kissed me.

"Yes, you will." he promised, hugged me, then headed after grandma and grandpa. I watched him leave, watching him take a piece of my happiness away.

No one knew how long they would be gone. I didn't even know why they were leaving in the first place. Nothing made sense.

"Think about it this way, Nessie. Now your thoughts are your own." Rose murmured to me while she wrapped her arm around my shoulders. I half smiled. That would be nice.

"Are we ready to go? We have a stop on the way home." Emmett stated bluntly and with an evil-like grin. I looked up at Rose who was smiling at him.

"Oh, boy?" I said apprehensively. Alice chuckled and came to loop her arm through mine. Rosalie followed suit and they walked me out the airport doors by my arms, Jasper and Emmett following closely behind.

Carlisle's Mercedes was in the parking lot waiting for us. Rosalie hopped in the driver's seat and when I went to get in the back seat Alice rolled her eyes and shoved me towards the passenger's seat. She scooted into the middle seat in the back.

After a long time of driving I began questioning Rosalie as if my life depended on it. Emmett was laughing wildly at every one of my inquisitions.

"Enough questions! You'll ruin the surprise." Alice finally said sternly. I crossed my arms over my chest and sat further back in my seat. If I wasn't getting help from them I would at least watch out the window and figure it out myself.

We were passing everything! We were literally headed towards the middle of nowhere. I had no clue as to where we were going or what I was seeing. That frustrated me.

"Sit back and enjoy it while it lasts." Emmett leaned over and rested his head on my seat. I watched as Rosalie turned off a side road. A sharp right. A swirl turn and we stopped.

Everyone climbed out of the car but I remand planted in my seat. Jasper came to my door and opened it, holding his hand out to me. I took hold of him and pulled myself from the car stiffly. "Where the hell are we?"

"Watch your language. And we are here!" Rose sang, gesturing to the vast land around her. Grass. That's all I saw. Nothing else…oh, wait! That was a bird. And the sun. That's it, though. Nothing but grass, the sun and a bird.

"And so I repeat myself; where the hell are we, Rose?" I looked around in search of something other then _this_. That's when I saw it.

In the beautiful glow of sunlight, sat the most wonderful thing my eyes had ever seen. Its glossy ebony exterior literally made my jaw drop. Perfection came in the form of a 1967 Chevy Impala, parked in a clearing three dozen miles from the airport. I gasped and began to feel the effects of my smile becoming permanent on my cheeks.

"Is- what- who?" I tried asking a few questions but wound up sputtering too much for even me. I just pointed, gapped, and looked around at my family.

"It's all yours, babe, all you have to do is let one of us teach you to drive it." Rosalie sang with a smile. That's when the squealing started.

My screaming lasted a long time. Then I started hugging everyone. I pounced on Jasper. Jumped up and down with Rosalie. Got lifted off the ground by Emmett. And spun Alice around in a circle.

Then I finally thought to check out my new car!

"Oh my God! You have got to be kidding me! Are you kidding me? I don't care. Its mine either way. Shut up! Oh my God!" I screamed, jumping up and down as I stood by the driver's side door. Rosalie tossed me the keys.

"Take a look inside." I practically jumped in the seat. I sat in amazement of the alluring beauty this car possessed.

"Can I take it for a spin? Please, please, please!" I begged, looking up at Rosalie. She shook her head and my shoulders slumped.

"Not until you've had a few driving lessons. But…we could start now?" she replied easily. I sang with delight and she climbed into the passengers seat.

After driving four straight hours with Rosalie next to me, I had made up my mind: She was, for sure, going to be the one to teach me to drive. She was just patient enough. And she had the instinct to teach rather then smother- like Dad would have.

When I got home I showed off the car to Jacob and the pack- reveling in the way their faces dropped in awe of the beauty in _my_ car.

My car! MY CAR! Now, all I have to do is learn how to drive it…

Jacob was in the middle of inspecting the engine when my cell phone rang. I hopped off the hood of Alice's Porch and pulled the phone from the pocket of my jacket sitting on a stool in the corner.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Nessie, its Nick Heartly." Nick greeted eagerly. My shock was evident on my face.

"Nick. Hi, how are you?" I replied, hopping back onto the hood of Alice's car. I saw Jacob's head tilt towards me at the mention of his "competition."

"I'm pretty good. Totally psyched for your birthday party." Ugh, that! Alice was going over board, as usual, and inviting practically the whole school and town. I wasn't looking forward to it in the least. But apparently Nick was.

I fiddled with an engine tool while I talked. "Are you? Good, I'm not." I deadpanned.

Nick chuckled. "You should be. It's going to be epic, I'm telling you. I was actually calling to talk to you about the party."

"What about my party?" I switched the phone to my other ear and tossed the tool back into Rosalie's pink toolbox. I was very aware of Jacob listening in on my conversation.

"Well, I was just kind of er, wondering if we could meet up beforehand. I kind of er, want to give you umm, something." he stuttered and stammered on the phone. I could just picture him twisting his fingers into knots.

"Sure. How early do you want to meet?" Jacob's head popped up like a dogs. "Alice will no doubt have me scrambling like mad all day to get ready but you can be my escape."

"Really? That's great! That' we can meet, I mean. Umm, what time is the party again?" Nick was a little overly-enthusiastic about this meeting. Am I being flirty? I have no clue.

"I'm pretty sure Alice wants everyone here by seven."

"How about four-thirty at Stan's Diner?"

I nodded despite the fact that Nick couldn't see me through the phone. "That works. I'll meet you there." Funny how the set of Jacob's shoulders changed in the instant.

"You have a ride? Cause I can er, pick you up."

I smiled impossibly wide. "Yeah, I got a ride. I'll explain _that_ at Stan's Friday night. You're going to have yourself a little shit-fit. Promise." I chuckled and Nick joined in.

"Can't wait to hear it. I'll see you Friday."

"Yep. See you Friday." I flipped the phone shut and looked over at Jacob who was staring at me. "What?"

He stared for an extra second with some new, unrecognizable emotion in his eye, then shook his head and looked away. "Nothing."

I hopped off the car and walked over to him. He towered over me but that didn't stop me from making him look me in the eye. I grabbed his big chin between my tiny fingers and forced his face to look at mine.

"That was _not_ nothing. Tell me what's going on." I requested, not letting go of his face. But he didn't say anything. "Does this have to do with Nick Heartly?"

He shrugged nonchalantly and looked away.

"It is isn't it? Jake, are you serious. He's nothing compared to you." I replied with a little chuckle. Jacob looked back at me with that same glisten in his eye and my smile vanished.

"Nessie, what do you think about when you think of me?" he asked, taking my hand in his and moving a little bit closer.

I took a deep breath. "I don't know. Why?" I knew exactly what I thought about when I thought of Jake. I thought about him in a way totally new to me. I thought about how in love I am with him, but he didn't need to know that.

"What do you think of me, Ness?" Jake whispered, stroking my cheek and moving his face closer. Those eyes! They were searing right through me! He was melting my heart and I knew, then, that he was going to kiss me. Odd thing was I wanted him to. I really, really wanted him to. I would return the kiss, that's for sure!

I tilted my chin up towards him- giving him the go ahead. But he wasn't moving any closer. He hovered there with his face so incredibly close to mine. My breathing was hyperventilation and my palms were sweating stupidly.

I breathed in deep and- for the first time with this new mindset- I took in Jacob's heady aroma. A woodsy musk I couldn't forget even if I tried. Something I'd come to memorize, love and cherish. I coveted Jacob in a way. I suppose that wasn't good. But, can you blame me? He is just so perfect. It almost makes me hurt. That's when it hit me.

Why the _hell_ is Jacob standing here- almost- kissing me when he has a million other girls falling all over themselves just to get next to him? I'm no one special. Not someone worth his love, that's for sure. I am nothing.

Worse then that, look at what I'm doing right now. I'm standing in a garage with a boy who has sacrificed everything for _me_. He left his father behind! He left his life back in Forks, Washington, just so he could follow me and my family here. Other then protecting me and running around with me and babysitting me, Jacob has nothing. I'm a horrible person! I'm ruining Jake's life!

I pulled away from him sharply; unwilling to hurt him even more. His eyes looked hurt though. I couldn't even bare to look at him. The poor man I'm torturing.

I ran back into the house without so much as a backward glance.

* * *

A/N: Note numeral uno: I didn't want to make Edward Carlisle and Esme's leaving a big deal so it's just a short little thing. Don't hate me for it. They'll be back. Note dos: The car Renesmee gets is my 2nd favorite car. My first is a '69 Z28 Chevy Camaro but I thought the '67 Chevy Impala would suffice =) Note tres: To everyone who guessed Nick had "feelings" for Nessie in the beginning- congrats! You were 100% right. Kid is kind of a creep haha. Note cuatro: Shout out to my best (male) friend Daren- He is the one who came up with the "Shit-fit" line haha. Love that man! Note cinco: Don't worry! They will kiss eventually! It was just really bad timing. Especially considering they were in a garage…and Nessie had just agreed to a date with Nick. Okay and finally Note seis: Nessie takes after Bella in her self-loathing/pitting. Not a quality I like but it was necessary. Also, her thought process (I'm ruining his life! Blah, fucking, blah.) is highly important to the story, unfortunately.


	10. Damn you Hayley Williams

A/N: HA! Finally a chapter with length! My goal is achieved haha. Okay so I think you all will be happy with this one ;) hehe

Not to mention how absolutely THRILLED I am that I have so many fans! You guys literally make my life awesome! I was having a really tough time recently and I logged on and saw I had a bunch of comments on this story and it lit my day aglow! Thank you all SO much! And special thanks to those of you (Pattyheartcake, luv2beloved, Lizzabird…) who comment on every new chapter! That is the greatest thing since Taylor Lautner's chest, right there! Haha =)

And here's the real reason your all here…=) Enjoy!

* * *

Renesmee's POV

I tried my hardest not to make eye contact or spend time alone with Jacob after our _interesting_ evening. I couldn't believe I had been so stupid as to allow myself to fall for Jacob! It was completely ridiculous. He deserved so much better. Someone who wouldn't ruin his life with every chance she got.

"Need any help?" I asked emotionlessly as I walked into the living room where Alice was in the middle of decorating for my party.

"No, not at all. Go away, your not to see this." she replied as she teetered herself precariously on the arm rest of the couch so she could string twinkle lights in the corner. I sighed.

"This isn't my wedding, Alice; I'm aloud to see my _fake_ birthday's decorations." Emphasis on FAKE.

"Leave." was her only, stern, answer so I did as I was told. Rosalie wanted me in my room at 6 o'clock so she could do my hair and make-up for the party and I was meeting Nick at four-thirty. It was only three. I sighed again. I need to get a life…or a hobby.

I walked slowly through the house and came across the grand piano in the sitting room. I would play it but that would remind me of Daddy and that isn't what I want right now. So I kept walking. I didn't stop even after I left the house. I went out to my car and got in. Turning on my iPod, I listened intently to the song describing my life.

"_I don't mean to run. But every time you come around I feel more alive then ever. And I guess it's too much. Maybe we're too young and I don't even know what's real. But I know I've never wanted anything so bad. I've never wanted anyone so bad._" the lead singer of Paramore, Hayley Williams, sang in my ear. I sighed. Okay so it should be illegal to write a song that speaks directly to somebody. I hit the NEXT button with zealous attitude.

"_That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa. That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa. I drowned out all my sense with, the sound of its beating. And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa._"

"Damn, you Hayley Williams." I shouted at my iPod and punched the NEXT button again. Shuffle was betraying me and I could tell that darn piece of plastic enjoyed it.

"_I'm sorry that I hurt you. It's something I must live with everyday. And all the pain I put you through. I wish that I could take it all away_." I slammed my thumb against the NEXT button once more with an angry expression. Now Hoobastank was betraying me too. I see how it is.

"_I love playing with fire! And I don't want to get burned. I love playing wit fire! And I don't think I'll ever learn_."

"Not you too, Joan!" I yelled at Joan Jett's voice as she sang through my car speakers. I sighed. Not a single musician wasn't against me.

"_Acting tough with looks that kill. You got me and I can't stand still. My arms are dying to hold you tight. You're my dark dynamite, you know. I love playing with fire! And I don't want to get burned. I love playing with fire! And I don't think I'll ever learn_." Joan continued to sing and I finally had enough. I hit the STOP button.

"Why the hell are you sitting in your car?" Jasper asked, his head at my driver's window. I jumped clean off my seat and cursed all too loudly. "Sorry." he murmured but chuckled lightly.

"I'm umm, listening to music." I stammered, feigning a smile. He looked past me to the garage door and his smile faded.

"The red coats are coming." he whispered then disappeared from sight. I turned to the door where Alice now stood.

"I'll kick your little ass for that, boy." she threatened Jasper despite his lack of presence. "Renesmee I need you."

"I though I'm not allowed to see the house?" I didn't move from the car.

"You won't. I need your help decorating your room."

"My room?" I scurried out of the car. "Alice no one is going in my room tonight. There is absolutely no need to decorate it."

"Oh, I know that. But just in case someone gets lost, we at least need to clean it up a bit." I sighed. I suppose I can't argue with that.

I shuffled dejectedly towards the door.

* * *

Jacob's POV

I climbed into my car, headed to Nessie's for her party. I wanted to catch her before she left for her date with Nick Heartly. Even if she didn't know it- which was how it appeared to me- Nessie was going on a date tonight. I needed to make sure she knew what she was doing. Even if she got mad at me.

Naturally, when I turned on my car the radio kicked in. I was shocked at what was playing when it kicked in.

"_And when the sky is falling, don't look out the window. Step back and hear I'm calling. Give it up, don't take the fast road. It's just your doubt that binds you. Just drop those thoughts behind you, now. Change your mind. You let go too soon._" All-American Rejects' lead singer Tyson Ritter sang through the speakers in my VW Rabbit.

I switched the channel for the song spoke volumes to me and Renesmee.

"_Seasons are changing and waves are crashing and stars are falling all for us. Days grow longer and nights grow shorter. I'll show you I'll be the one. I will never let you fall. I'll stand up with you forever. I'll be here through it all. Even if saving you sends me to heaven._" I took a deep breath. That spoke louder then Change Your Mind had.

It was so unbelievably true that I would do anything for Renesmee. Even death wasn't out of the picture for me. If Nessie was in trouble I would be there to help. No matter what.

I changed speeds and began breaking the law so I could get to my Renesmee.

* * *

Renesmee's POV

Alice had moved the grand piano into my bedroom and circled it in star shaped twinkle lights. Okay, so I wouldn't mind if _that_ little improvement stayed. I was sitting in my room playing the piano (twinkle lights lit) when I decided to write down the melody I was playing. But it needed more…so much more.

Lyrics. Can I sing? I've never tried.

I grabbed a pen and a piece of paper and sat back down at my piano. Lifting my hands to the keys I played. I sang whatever came to mind first and soon enough I had an entire paper filled with lyrics that meant more to me then any song ever should.

I played it once more.

"_We're more then just friends. You're more then human. Your sunny hot skin_-" That's when Jacob walked in.

My fingers faltered on the keys as I noticed his presence. How much had he heard? I struggled to remain myself in his presence.

"_But every time you come around I feel more alive then ever._" Shut up Hayley!

At first he made no movement and I wondered if maybe I was hallucinating. Then he moved and everything was all too real to me. He moved slowly across the room towards me. I froze, unable to move, unable to breathe. But he moved past me. Towards the door. To close it. Then turn to me.

I'm an idiot. I should be stopping this. I should be delivering him from this mistake but I couldn't do it. I wasn't strong enough. Mentally and physically I was not strong enough to fight off Jacob as he spun me around in my seat and leaned his head close to mine.

He cupped my face like he had in the garage but this time he didn't wait. His lips connected with mine and firry passion leaked through both our lips and mingled in the middle where it exploded into a fireball. It burned us both.

Simultaneously, we both gasped a half-moan/half-sigh at the contact. Then we both pulled away painfully. My lips vibrated and tingled. I wanted more! So much more! I needed that fireball again. I needed to feel that soft heat tingle through my lips.

I reached out to him and stood, kissing him with my full body's ability. He lifted me up with one arm around my waist and kissed me back. Song-shmong. I don't need music. This was infinitely better.

But my song reminded me of one thing. I was hurting him. I was ruining his life yet again. I pulled back violently and dropped from his arms.

"I'm sorry." I whispered, whipping the fresh tears on my cheek. "I'm sorry." I repeated as I ran for my bedroom door. He followed hard after me but I heard Rosalie stop him at the garage door. I though fast and ran past my car. That wouldn't be fast enough for me.

"Drop it off at Stan's?" I asked Jasper lightly when I passed him at the front door. He placed a hand on my shoulder- knowing what I was talking about just because Jasper is cool like that- and nodded.

I took off towards the trees.

* * *

Lonni's POV

I watched her run towards the trees- towards me. This was my chance!

But, wait. She's crying. Tears streamed her cheeks and her eyes were red. Crying!

She stopped and I watched her pull a ringing cell phone out of her pocket and answer it.

"No, Daddy don't come home. That's not necessary. I have to meet Nick soon anyway. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine." she told the man on the lime, Edward.

I sighed. So this isn't my chance. She was running off to be with some Nick.

"No, Daddy it wasn't Jacob's fault I promise. It's me. I'm an idiot." JACOB? This is Jacob's fault! I was now officially furious. I only saw red.

"Love you, too. Tell Mom I love her too. Come home soon." she said then hung up. I debated what would happen if I revealed myself now but then thought differently. I would wait until after her party tonight. Yes, later tonight. Once all the little townsfolk have left. I'll let them know my intentions are good and that I only wish to speak to her.

I watched her run off towards town and sighed yet again. Renesmee. Oh how I longed to meet dear Renesmee.

* * *

Nick's POV

I waited impatiently for Nessie to show. I sat all by myself at a table in the back corner with two menus, glasses and plate settings. I had to pee so freaking bad but I didn't want to get up in case Nessie came while I was gone and thought I'd stood her up. So I stayed. Nearly peeing my pants; I stayed.

I planned out the evening in my head.

_I would be waiting patiently for Nessie when she arrived in a little black dress with no back. She would rush over to my table and tackle me with a hug. "I'm so sorry I'm late, Nicolas. I just couldn't decide what to wear. I didn't know what you would like me in most." she would whispered, and spin in a circle to show off her outfit. I would look her up and down approvingly._

"_Don't worry about it, doll, you look pretty in anything." I would say smoothly and she would fall all over me and my charm._

"_Oh, Nick, your so romantic." she would coo. I would simply shrug and show her to her seat. We would make pleasant conversation then order. I would compliment her and she would loose her mind in my eyes. And by the time our food was done she would be in love with me. I would lead her out to the parking lot with one hand on her back._

"_Here's my gift to you, Renesmee." I would murmur seductively while I hand her my gift. She would gasp and stare in awe at the gift in her hand._

"_Oh, Nick, you didn't have to buy me anything. Your presence in my life is all I need." she would say, tearing up at my thoughtfulness._

"_Open it anyway." I would say and she would do so. The beautiful butterfly necklace from Target would take her breath away and she would cry softly._

"_Oh, I love it! It's simply amazing. I'm touched you remembered I love butterflies." she would coo in awe and reach out to hug me. I would allow her that- a hug. But soon I would allow her more. I would allow her to kiss me. But only because I was hungry from the outfit she wore and the way she looked. We would kiss hungrily in the parking lot._

"_Screw my birthday. Nick, can we go somewhere?" she would whispered to me._

"_Where?"_

"_Somewhere…private." I would become excited and give her what she wanted again._

"_Why, Renesmee?" I tease and she flings herself at me._

"_I want you to-"_

"Do you want me to take this away?" the waitress asked- again- motioning towards Nessie's place setting. I shook my head theatrically. Shit. That was a good fantasy.

"No, my date is coming."

The black haired, thick eyeliner wearing woman stared me down with her head tilted. "Honey, you've been here for a while now. She is not going to show." she said but left- without the place setting. I sighed. My gothic waitress was right. Nessie wasn't going to show. She was probably off with that _Jacob_.

Just because he has _muscles_ and a _motorcycle_ doesn't mean he's perfect. And besides, I never pictured Nessie to be superficial. Then again, that man was _buff_ and no girl could resist that- too many sisters taught me that.

I began shuffling to gather my stuff to leave. I took one more look at the door hopefully. And at that very second my horrible luck finally ceased. Nessie walked in and I smiled impossibly wide. We caught eyes and she smiled back at me. She wasn't wearing a backless black dress though. She was wearing machine tattered jeans and a Beatles T-shirt. Her black Converse high-tops squeaking a little when she walked. I sighed.

"Hey, Nick. Sorry I'm late, I had some things go down at my house." she replied as we took our seats. Goth waitress came over then.

"That's alright, Ness. I understand. Family things happen all the time. I hope everyone is alright."

"Yeah, everyone's fine." but she didn't elaborate any further. We ordered and sat in awkward silence while we waited for our food. I tried to think of something to say but nothing came to mind. Until she pulled out her phone when it rang.

"I have to take this. Give me a minute?" she asked after checking the caller ID. I nodded her on encouragingly. A minute later the waitress came over with our food.

"She leave?" Goth asked. I snuffed at her.

"No she did not leave. She's taking an important phone call."

"Mhm, here's your food." Goth practically through the plates down. I waited for Nessie to come back before I ate.

"Sorry that was my father. He's a tad worried about…the party and everything." she said as she took her seat again.

"That's alright. He's not home?" I asked as I began eating.

"No he went someplace with my grandparents and mom for a few days. They'll be back soon though." And after that we ate in silence. I just hoped things weren't this awkward when I gave her her gift.

I decided to do the gift-giving aspect of the evening while we were out at her car. Did I mention that car was sick? And totally not fair that I was stuck driving my dad's Yugo.

"No man your car is different. You definitely can not loose it." Renesmee giggled, taking in the sight of my pathetic yellow 1982 Yugo.

"Different. Sure." I murmured dejectedly. I mustered up the confidence and reached into the front seat for Nessie's present. "Well, I bough this for you for you birthday."

She looked embarrassed. "Umm, why don't you just bring it to the party." she offered lightly. I suppressed a sigh. _No, because I'm hoping this gift will change the way you look at me and I don't think that will happen in a room full of people._

"Nah, I'd rather you just open it now." I replied as smoothly as I could. She sucked in a deep breath and let it out slowly, nodding.

"Sure," she practically whispered. She unwrapped it and opened the little jewelry box.

"I thought of you when I saw it. Because you like butterflies." I murmured eagerly. She looked up at me expressionlessly.

"I do?"

"Yeah, you told me you liked butterflies in biology once." I think it was her…oh shit.

"Oh, well thanks. Its cute." and she tucked it in her pocket. In her pocket!

I stared for a minute. Where was the passionate kissing? The lovemaking to come? Ugh! That is not how I pictured the evening to come!

"I've got to run. Alice and Rose want to do my hair and stuff for the party. See you latter. Thanks for the gift." Nessie said easily then waved as she walked away.

Okay, so if it weren't for the fact that Nessie was going to be "done-up" by Alice and Rosalie for the party (and she would look unbelievably sexy) I wouldn't be going tonight.

"Girls suck."

* * *

A/N: More music…obsessed? Just a tad teehee. Not to mention the song Nessie wrote is a song I actually wrote; pathetic? Yeah, yeah I write songs about Twilight characters…oh well. Lol. I actually feel kind of bad for Nick...a little lol. It's hard to feel bad for a kid who fantasies of Jacob's Nessie that way...

OMG THEY KISSED! YAY :D hehe. Poor Nick though =(


	11. It's my party I'll kiss if I want to

A/N: Party time! If you all haven't noticed by now music is a huge thing in my life, but I figured I'd made enough pop culture references for a little while lol. Hope you enjoy this…_eventful_ chapter! =)

P.S. I liked Lizzabirds chapter idea more then mine HAHA! Soooo I'm trying to incorporate a little of that into these next few chapters without being totally predictable =) Hope you like! Thanks a million Haley :D

* * *

Renesmee's POV

"Knock it off and sit still." Alice chirped as she twisted a section of my hair around the barrel of the hot curling iron. I sat, fidgeting, in a chair in Alice's enormous bathroom as she played dress up with me. I wasn't sure how long this would take but it seemed to be going on forever.

Rosalie floated into the room with an awkward looking sized box in hand just then… It was full of beauty supplies- a very terrifying thing.

I couldn't believe how thoroughly embarrassing it was going to be walking around this house with Rose and Alice in toe all evening. For one thing they both looked strikingly beautiful and I couldn't compare. And for another, they were chaperoning me so that I wouldn't run off in the middle of the night- and I'll tell you what; the idea crossed my mind more then once.

"Here you go, Alice." Rosalie sang, handing Alice the box and turning to the counter to grab a handful of make-up. She then proceeded to pluck, polish, and color every inch of my pale white face.

"Why must you both torment me so much?" I whined, pulling my legs up under me, cross legged, on the seat and slouching over. Alice quickly fixed my position and pushed my shoulders up.

"Oh, quit your whining. I swear your worse then Bella. We'll be done soon." Alice chastised, rolling her eyes.

Rosalie and Alice dressed me up and finished my hair and make up blindingly fast- though not quite fast enough for me. The dress they chose was cute- I couldn't deny that. It was a strapless baby-doll dress with black and white polka dots. Ruffles lined the bottom and a big white (with black polka dots) bow around my waist. Alice had curled my hair to perfection and pulled it into a loose bun at the nape of my neck- a little off center- and wrapped a large pink flower headband around. I give these two women their props; they take me and make _this_.

"Done!" Alice chirped excitedly, clapping her hands and jumping up and down.

"Perfection. We've out done ourselves sister." Rosalie sang happily, nudging Alice in the rib with her elbow. I was just about to agree with them- that they'd outdone themselves and that I'd rather be in jeans right now- but a knock on the door interrupted us.

"The guests are all here." Jacob said as he stuck his head in the door. I watched as he appraised me and my outfit. I took too much pride and joy in watching his eyes pop wide and blink repeatedly. Safe to say he liked it.

"Alright. Time for your entrance." Alice said to me and I froze, not even Jacob could distract me now.

"Whoa…no." was all I could mutter. Alice sighed and rolled her eyes at me.

"Quit worrying. Every sweet 16er has to make her grand entrance to the party."

"But it's not even my birthday!" I was now thoroughly mortified by the thought.

"You won't be alone." Jacob murmured and my legs instinctively jumped for he was behind me and I hadn't even noticed he'd moved.

"No you won't. Jacob is escorting you, so buck up and get a move on." Alice snapped at me, and tossed a tube of lipstick at me. I took one look at the bright red color and tossed it back at her. Pulling my strawberry Chapstick out of my jean pocket, I shot her a look and applied my version of lip color.

"Ready?" Jacob asked, offering his hand to me. I froze yet again. What does it mean that I kissed him? What does it mean that our love was deeper then I could imagine anything being? And most of all, what the hell is he thinking? I could not for the life of me tell!

"Can we have a minute?" I asked Alice and she rolled her eyes but complied. Once she was out of the room and the door was closed behind her, I turned to Jacob. His big puppy-brown eyes were confused but he looked me right in the eye.

"What's wrong?" he asked innocently and that through me for a loop. What's wrong? What's wrong! Everything! I began to pace.

"Well, let's start with the fact that I kissed you not but a few hours ago." I squirmed around the room nervously while Jacob stood still in the dead center.

"Yeah, so?" he replied offhandedly.

"What?" I whirled to face him and his face was calm and serine. Was that a werewolf thing? The uncanny ability to remain calm despite the fact that I was loosing my wits?

"Nessie," he murmured and moved closer to me. I backed away but he continued on until my back was pressed against the wall and his face was inches from mine. "I don't care what happens tonight at this party, all I care about is you. I thought I could be patient about all this but I can't. I can't wait any longer. There are a lot of things you need to know first though. So we'll take this slowly."

"Jake, how is this slow?" I asked, leaning my face up at him another inch so that our noses touched. He chuckled and I could taste his breath on my lips.

"I suppose its not." he replied then moved away and reached a hand out to me again. "Shall we?"

I still wasn't sure what had just happened or how anything was resolved but that didn't matter. He was offering me a hand to my party and I took it. He said there were things I needed to know. And he would tell me. That's what I wanted; I wanted to know. Know it all. As long as we took things somewhat slowly- not face touching- I would be okay.

"I suppose we shall?" It came out sounding more like a question.

"Oh, wait. I want to give you your gift." Jake said, stopping with my hand still in his. "Okay so I know it's not _really_ your birthday but it's an excuse to buy you a little something." Jacob said while pulling a little brown paper bag out of his pocket. "I picked this up the other day for you. I really hope you like it. If not I can get you something else." I found it enduringly adorable that he was ringing his fingers nervously. Jacob…nervous! Ha!

I patted his cheek; chuckling with him.

Then I sat out to unwrap and open the little pink box that was inside his lunch bag. I got another peek of Jacob's nervous face before opening the box. There, snuggled warmly in a bed of cotton was a white-gold necklace with a little red cherry attached. I laughed aloud as I made the connection to those cherry pajamas he liked me in so much.

"Do you like it? I wasn't sure if you'd get it." he murmured, smiling wearily at me.

"Oh, Jake, I love it! This is better then my Impala. Thank you." I sang, throwing myself at him. I wrapped my little arms around his massive waist and buried my face in his muscular chest. He chuckled and folded me into a Jacob-bear hug, twirling me in a circle. Once my feet were planted on the floor again I held out the necklace for his assistance with putting it on. The little chain looked odd in his massive palm.

It looked so gorgeous around my neck. It would be something I cherished. Despite my brain yelling at me to "take it slow" I reached up and planted a kiss on Jacob's perfect, heated lips. He willingly returned my passionate gesture. I was marveling in the electric buzz pulsing through us when it cracked into a full blown flame and my lips burned at the contact. Jake moaned and pulled back sharply. I desperately kept my face close to his though.

"Did that hurt?" I chuckled with him.

"Not at all." he whispered and we kissed passionately yet again. This time when the buzz blew into a flame we with stood the burn, pulling at each other and pressing our bodies closer. Jacob tasted so good on my lips, I just wanted more. But I soon needed air.

We pulled our lips apart grudgingly and our panting fell into rhythm. I laughed.

"That's not exactly taking it slow, huh?" I giggled and he shrugged real blasé like.

"Slow is overrated." he said but offered me a hand to lead me down to my party.

So I took hold of his hand and let him lead me to the stairs and subsequently, my doom.

* * *

I stood over by the staircase with a soda bottle in my hand, looking out over all the people here in my house- all the people I really didn't know or care to know. I'd done Alice's stupid grand entrance, tripping and -luckily- being caught by Jacob before anyone noticed. I said hi to the few people I knew and moseyed around after that. Jacob was nowhere to be seen but that didn't bother me as much as it should have. I assumed Alice had given him some kind of job like Jasper and Emmett.

I twirled my bottle between my two hands absently while trying to concentrate on the sound of Kelly Clarkson's voice playing over the ridiculously large speakers Alice had somehow acquired. (***A/N:Oops, broke my promise teehee. I couldn't not put the singer in!***)But I couldn't help my thoughts. They wondered back to the same thing every few minutes. There was just one question on my mind tonight. What would happen if I, say, went up to Jacob right now and kissed him? He was in my line of sight and he didn't appear to be busy either. I could do it. Theoretically. But in actuality…my feet were planted where they were. Does that mean I don't want to kiss him? God I hope not. Because that would mean the feeling I have to do so wouldn't be real and I didn't like that thought. Not at all.

"Enjoying your party?" a voice asked from behind me. I turned to see Emmett standing on the staircase behind me, snickering. Rosalie had made him dress up for the occasion but he refused to dress up too much. She'd forced him into dress slacks and a button up, but he still wore Converse All-Star high-top sneakers and he'd rolled up his sleeves and popped his collar. He still looked good though.

"Oh, yes it's just absolutely fabulous." I exaggerated and giggled. I watched Jacob out of the corner of my eye while I made polite chit-chat with Emmett. Jake was talking closely with Seth in the corner. That held my concern.

I watched as Seth handed over a small folded up envelope which Jacob took and stuffed into the back pocket of his jeans. Okay, now I need to know what's going on.

"Emmett, I'll be right back." I said to my uncle and walked away after patting his chest lightly. He followed my line of sight and chuckled.

"Go get it, girl." he called and slapped my butt playfully. I turned and flipped him off with a smile.

"Happy fake birthday, Nessers." Seth sang, wrapping me in a hug and spinning me in a circle once I'd made my way over to him and Jake. I laughed as he put me down.

"Thanks, Seth." I said to him then turned to Jacob who was smiling widely at me. I quirked a smile and tapped his chest. "Couldn't have dressed up?" I teased. He wore jeans and plain black T-shirt with his work boots. I wouldn't have expected anything less of my Jacob. He chuckled at me.

"That's not how I roll, babe." he taunted and took things too fast again. He wrapped his arm around my waist and kissed my nose. I would have been mad if I weren't so happy that he'd actually done it.

Seth noticed the moment and stealthy made his way out of the room. I looked up at Jacob from under my eyelashes and both our smiles faded. "What did he give you?" I asked and he sighed dramatically.

"You saw that?" I just nodded. "You stalking me?" I wasn't up for the playfulness right now and thus he took me seriously. "It's just something I asked him to get for me. It's nothing. Just something from Sam. You probably wouldn't understand it anyway."

I wasn't buying it. Just like I can't lie to him; he can't lie to me. I reached behind him for the envelope and shot him a look when he tried to move away. I tried again and this time I pulled the little envelope right out of his butt pocket. He shook his head at me but didn't move to stop me from unfolding it. I imagined that was because he wanted to keep that hand. And his head.

Unfolding it I read the letters printed in black on the front. I blinked away my instant confusion and curiosity.

"What's _Imprinting_?" I asked, baffled, tilting my head like a dog.

"It's umm…"

Jacob didn't get to finish though. A strong white arm wrapped around my shoulders from behind and I looked up to see Jasper standing behind me; his gorgeous face close to mine and a fake smile on his lips.

"Alice and I want to give you your gift now." he said, looking not at me but at Jacob. I tried smiling halfheartedly.

"I told you both not to get me anything." Jasper chuckled and kissed my cheek.

"Would you like to be the one to tell Alice she can't spend some money?" he asked rhetorically and I couldn't argue.

"Some?"

"Okay, a lot. What does it madder, doll, it's not out of your wallet…its out of mine."

"Okay fine. Where is the profligate?" I looked around and spotted her in the opposite corner. I smiled and waved at her and she returned the gesture. She seemed to like the image Jasper and I currently created.

"We'll be back." Jasper mentioned to Jake as he steered me away. I wasn't sure but I thought I saw Jacob mouth "Thank you" to Jasper. I shook me head.

"Happy birthday, baby!" Alice chirped, hugging me impossibly tight. Jasper somehow kept a hold of me though and I wondered if it was so he could pull me out of Alice's hold in the case she began to strangle me. "Here's your gift. Use it wisely."

I rolled me eyes and set out to untie the little bow on the small box. Inside were 4 plane tickets to the smallest town I know, Forks, Washington."So you can visit gramps." Jazz mused my hair as he said it but I couldn't care less. I was going to get to see my grandfather again! It had been far too long.

"Oh, wow! Thanks! This is awesome. When can we go?" I replied excitedly, looking between Alice and Jasper expectantly. I was undoubtedly hoping to take one last summer trip; this time without the complications of crazy Portuguese women yelling at me and slapping me in the face with rocks. Thinking of Kaure and what happened on the island; I instinctively reached up and touched my cheek gently. Rose had done a wonderful job covering it but it was still there, under a thick layer of cover-up, there was a badass scrape that would most likely become a scar.

"We'll go when this whole Isle Esme thing is all cleared up." Alice murmured softly.

I looked over my shoulder to see Jacob standing real close to us, a strange look on his face. I looked back at Alice in time to catch her expression go blank.

Her eyes glazed over and her face went completely serene as she got a peek of the future. I watched intently as she was transported to another time. We all watched. No matter how many times we have seen this, it was still fascinating; albeit a little terrifying.

Alice came to with a gasp and we all froze in turn. It was very rare for Alice not to have control of herself after a vision. She quickly controlled her face though and I immediately wanted to know what she'd seen.

"Enjoy your party, Nessie. Jacob do you mind taking Nessie out to the backyard to say hello to her other guests?" she requested then hastened away. Jasper looked equally confused but he kissed my cheek and followed his wife loyally.

"Umm, well shall we?" Jacob murmured, offering me his hand. I shook my head to knock these thoughts away and took his hand.

* * *

A/N: Be back soon. I'll pick up where we left off with the next one so don't worry =)


	12. A very creepy creeper

A/N: In case you haven't noticed, I made a few changes to the story. For one I changed the title to a certain song that means a lot to this couple…and I titled the chapters other then just "Chapter 12" :D Nothing big. Hope you enjoy more of Nessie's interesting party!

* * *

Renesmee's POV

Jacob and I made our way out back where the majority of people were. Alice had, somehow, set up a dance floor resemblance under the trees and the music was even louder out there then it was in the house.

"I'm going to get us some drinks." Jacob said to me before walking off. I was in the middle of surveying the room when Anna came up behind me.

She ran her little hands up my sides, tickling me. "Happy birthday bitch!" she yelled enthusiastically as we hugged and giggled.

"Thanks, girl! Best birthday wish ever!"

"My gift is inside. Trust me, you'll know which one is mine." she sang mischievously.

I'd gotten to know Anna very well over the time we spent together at school. And within a few days I learned just how boy/sex crazed she really was. It wasn't a totally bad thing; it made for hysterical lunch conversations, but it wasn't something we related on. She herself had popped her cherry in the eighth grade, while I sat here to this day still holding my V card preciously. It wasn't like she was some slut or anything. She's a good girl she was just never taught the difference between lust and love. A pity. She's a real catch…if only she would learn to catch a man with charm not sex. Close her legs and Anna was a great girl to know. Unfortunately, you need the Jaws of Life to get those suckers closed.

"I'm worried about that. Remember I live with my family; and we don't keep secrets."

"Oh, don't be such a goody-two-shoes." She had found some kind of alcoholic drink somewhere in my house and was swirling it in her hand.

"Tell me this; is it an article of clothing? And if so does it resemble something Cherie Currie would wear?" I asked suspiciously. She sighed heavily and rolled her eyes.

"It is an item of clothing but it isn't something featured by The Runaways."

"And you do know that in order for it to qualify as clothing it has to be larger then the price tag?" She nodded exasperatedly. "No corsets, no fish nets, no lace thongs?"

I said that too loud and my cheeks turned a bright red. Worst part was Jacob came clamoring over at the exact instant and nearly chocked on his drink. Anna chuckled evilly beside me.

"Well hello there Jacob." Anna said to Jacob, throwing her chest at him. He backed up an inch and I restrained myself for all I wanted to do was bust out laughing.

"Hi, Anna." That was all he said before coming to stand next to me, taking up my hand in the process. Anna glanced up and down and smiled a dirty smile.

"Oh, I believe you'll enjoy my gift too, Jacob." I felt like I needed a shower and I hadn't even been told what her gift was. Jacob was equally as uncomfortable though, so that was nice. "Oh, and just because it's not something Cherrie would wear doesn't mean it ain't something Madona might wear." She grabbed my hand and look me in the eye while she said, "You need a little sleaze, dear."

I couldn't help but laugh as I pushed her away. "I'm not Linda fucking Lovelace, Anna." I yelled to her jokingly as she stumbled- a little tipsy already- away from Jake and me. I looked up at Jake who was smiling. "What?"

"I've never heard you curse before." he replied simply. Huh, I guess he hadn't. I tended to only do that at school, with Anna.

I shrugged. "It's the only language Anna understands." I joked and Jacob laughed.

"Well, its kind of cute." he whispered, leaning into me in a very sexy way. I wanted so bad to have the freedom to lean back into him but after out kiss upstairs I needed things to go slowly again. Push here pull there wasn't my thing. Push here stop now was more my style. Jacob would need to learn when to push and when I needed to stop.

"Take it slow, Jake." I whispered back to him, placing a hand on his muscular chest and pushing him away from me grudgingly. Surprisingly enough, he wasn't offended. He moved away- not far enough to be "taking it slow" but away- and didn't press the issue.

"I'm going to go find Jasper. Be back." Jake said, looking past me at the house.

"Why do you want to find him?" I questioned him suspiciously. He just reached out to me and kissed my forehead, disappearing into the house.

This damn family! They all say "Don't keep secrets" and yet they all keep secrets from me! It was starting to really frustrate me. I would give them some time to speak up and tell me with was going on but pretty soon I would need to get some answers from these people.

"Happy birthday, Nessie! Again; that is." Nick called as he made his way through the crowd towards me. He reached out to me and kissed my cheek.

"Er, thanks Nick." I replied awkwardly, stepping away from him. It baffled me how this moronic teenage boy could be so blunt and forward with me at school and here at my party with people watching and yet when we were alone this evening he was the most awkward human being on earth. Worse then me!

"You look…wow!" he murmured appreciatively, looking me head to toe. It was creepy. End of story.

"You can thank Alice and Rose for that. They dressed me…and this place. It's really pretty." I tried diverting his attention to the room but it wasn't exactly working for he kept his eyes glued to me.

"Not as pretty as you." he said in a weird voice. I assumed he was trying to be alluring but it _really_ wasn't working. I just diverted my eyes.

"Nice necklace." He sounded miffed. I looked down to see the little cherry necklace Jacob had given me in the place where Nick expected the butterfly necklace to be. I was a little embarrassed but not to the extent I'm sure he would have liked.

"Thanks. It's an inside joke." I replied offhandedly as if I hadn't missed the tone he'd used. He shook his head.

"Cherries are a little childish, no?" he asked, moving extremely- and awkwardly- close to me. _Okay, this is creepier then him looking me up and down_.

"Hmm, I don't think so." I squirmed, looking about the house for someone- Jacob in particular- to come and save me from the terribly awkward moment.

"Well whoever gave you that necklace obviously still thinks of you as a child." _How is it possible that he is getting closer to me? That, I want to know_.

"No I don't think so. I told you it was an inside joke not an insult." What I really wanted to say was "Cherries aren't as childish as butterflies" but I kept my mouth shut.

I couldn't help but think of Jacob as a night in shinning armor when he appeared behind me, stopping Nick as he speedily approached me. Jake pressed his chest to my back as Nick nearly pressed his chest to mine. They made a Renesmee sandwich out of me and I'll tell you what, it was _the_ most uncomfortable thing…ever.

"Hello, Nicholas. What are you both up to?" Jacob said threateningly. Scrawny little Nick might not have the greatest brain this universe had ever seen but he _was_ smart enough to know to back away a bit.

"I was just complimenting Renesmee on her necklace." Nick's voice was off again and I assumed this time he wasn't trying to sound sexy; he was just scared shitless.

"Oh really." Jacob looked around me at the necklace, taking it between his fingers and twirling it delicately. His chest was still plastered to my back and I couldn't help but notice the intimacy of what was going on right then. "I personally like it very much on her. Thanks for the compliment, man. I bought it for her." he replied, letting go of my necklace. It was painfully obvious how mad that made Nick. The boy should learn how to keep his facial expression in check.

"Did you? Well I did too. I bought her a butterfly necklace." Nick challenged.

Jacob looked at me, tilting his head to the side. "Didn't you once tell me butterflies are just glorified moths?" he retorted, not even looking at Nick. I closed me eyes. That made me a little mad. Jake didn't need to act like this; all he had to do was make an excuse for me to leave. He didn't have to be mean.

"I don't think I did. I kind of like butterflies." I murmured dejectedly. I hate butterflies.

Jake's head turned back to look at me while Nick smiled triumphantly. I was giving them both mixed signals but it was the people pleaser in me. I couldn't let Jake be so mean to Nick; despite how much the Stick Boy made me mad.

"Enjoy the party, Nick." I said then walked away, leaving both Jake and Nick in the wind. I _really_ needed to talk to someone! Esme, I wanted to talk to her. Despite her weird reaction I figured she was the least likely to lie to me. I hated that I didn't quite trust Alice or Rosalie at this point. But they'd both lied to me. Momma lied, Daddy lied. Everyone was lying to me. Jake even! It nearly broke my heart.

* * *

It was rounding midnight when the partiers began filtering out. I stood by the door- per Alice's command- saying goodbye to everyone. Anna, Nick and a few other kids from school were the only ones still in the house.

"Have fun with my gift, bitch." Anna mused, making a face at me. I hugged her, giggling.

"I promise you I will not."

"This boy needs some entertainment, hon." she replied nonchalantly, jabbing her thumb at Jacob over her shoulder. I turned a bright shade of red. My family was near!

"Bye Anna!" I yelled, shoving her out the door. She giggled blithely as she made her way down the driveway. I refused to make eye contact with Jake after that.

But it only lasted a little while. Soon Nick Heartly walked up and asked to talk to me privately. I couldn't help but make eye contact with Jacob after that. I needed him to know I didn't want to go with Nick and that if I needed him he shouldn't feel bad barging in on Nick and I. Jacob nodded ever-so-discretely.

Nick led me by the hand to the kitchen where nobody was. I took a deep breath, afraid of what might be going down.

"Did you have a nice birthday?" he asked awkwardly, twisting his fingers. I sighed.

"Yes. But I know that's not why you asked me to talk alone."

He paced the room for a minute before looking up at me. His lips quivered with the words in his mouth he couldn't get out. I shifted my wait to the other foot impatiently.

"Look, I want you to know that I like you and that despite the size of Jacob Black's muscles, I won't stop liking you. Cause your really hot and a cool chick. I like you." he stuttered and stammered. He looked relieved to have this off his chest but I was only annoyed. Of course he liked me! Because I'm some kind of magnet that only attracts miserable. I sighed.

"Okay, Nick. I understand that-" I didn't get very far.

Nick crossed the room surprisingly fast and crashed lips over mine. He kissed me angrily, roughly, his hand gripping tight around the back of my neck, making escape nearly impossible. I pushed against his chest and grabbed at his face but I didn't want to hurt him so I didn't use my full strength. He noticed though and it aggravated him. His lips forced mine open, and I could feel his breath in mine.

Acting upon instinct, I let my hands drop to my sides, and shut down- something I'd learned from Momma. I opened my eyes and didn't fight, didn't feel…just waited for him to stop. It worked.

The anger seemed to evaporate, and he pulled back to look at me. He pressed his lips softly to mine again, once twice…a third time. I pretended I was a statue and waited.

Finally he let go of my face and leaned away.

"Are you done?" I asked in an expressionless voice.

"Yes," he sighed. The beginnings of a smile played on his lips. I removed his hands from around my waist and pushed him off of me- a little too roughly.

"Good. Now if you don't mind getting the hell out of my house and leaving me alone for, oh I don't know, forever!" I yelled, pointing to the door.

Nick's face went blank for a minute then it turned utterly horrified. "You…didn't want me…to…?" he murmured incredulously.

"No, Nick. I did not want you to kiss me! God, get a clue boy. I don't like you. Now I would appreciate it if you left now." I pointed at the door again. I heard a very distinct kind of shuffling around in the foyer that I summed up to Jacob trying to struggle out of Jasper's hold on him. See, Jasper would be holding him back because Jacob would be furious. Jacob would be furious because he'd just heard me yell the words "you" and "kiss me" in an angry tone after following Nick Heartly out to the kitchen to be alone. Jacob isn't the sharpest tool in the shed but he can put two and two together. And at this point he would be dying to rip Nick's throat out…which I wouldn't really mind. Not one bit. In fact I found myself hoping Jasper would "slip" and let Jake free to shred the little Stick Boy who'd just violated me. Ugh. His breath was still in my mouth.

"But I-"

"Leave now, Nick. Please." I requested for the last time. If I had to say it again I was going to go ape-shit on this boy myself. Best believe I would do some damage.

And he left. Saving himself so great bodily harm. Once the door was closed behind him I crumbled into the counter. Could today get any worse?

* * *

A/N: I believe it can, Renesmee. But ya'll have to stay tuned to figure out what that is ;) Sorry, Pattyheartcake, I know you said you hate Nick but I had to do it! It was just too much fun =) But I promise this is the last Nessie will be kissing anyone but Jacob…maybe! OHHH!


	13. Fate

A/N: Ya'll are going to hate me for this one…

Lonni's POV

The small vampire in the Cullen family had a vision. I saw that much from my perch in the woods, over looking the party going on at the house. I saw it in all of their minds, heard it in their strained voices. But she had visions all the time. Nothing to worry about.

But then again it had Renesmee worried, so naturally it had me a little worked up as well. I couldn't help my brotherly instincts kicking in. I wanted so desperately to know what Alice had seen but I needed a few minutes to pick her brain and currently I was too focused on the look on Renesmee's face and the sound of her ragged harsh breaths.

That little human twit kissed her! How dare he? Of all the nerve. I wanted- just as much as the mutt- to kill him for that. But still I focused on Nessie's face.

She was emotional, like PMS emotional. If I didn't know it any better I would say the girl is bipolar. But then again it could have something to do with the fact that she's had the strangest few days since Bella met Edward.

I liked the way she ran her hands through her hair repeatedly and took deep breaths to calm herself. She was doing a fine job of handling all of this on her own. That took strength. She was a strong girl; a firecracker for sure. I would kill to get a peak into her mind but I couldn't do that. I couldn't force my mind into hers just so I could peek around in her privacy.

I wanted to go down to that house and hug her. She looked so thoroughly stressed to the core. She needed a fun day off, a rain walk, a day to sleep in and a day to herself. If everything went according to plan tonight I would suggest that to her family.

I was nervous all over again just thinking about my plans for the night. What do I say? "Hello my name is Lonni Padilla. I'm a vampire who posses the ability to pick in the minds of those I chose and see what's going on around them without their knowing. I've been watching your family- through all of your eyes- for some time now. I'm hopelessly devoted to the most precious thing in your world. Oh and by the way she could use a day off." Umm, no. Not going to work.

I opened my eyes and saw the trees and woods around me for the first time in a long time. I've been watching this family through their eyes for far too long. I needed to look around me more often. It was actually kind of cool.

Ugh. Who am I kidding? I'm dying to get back in their heads!

I decided it wouldn't hurt to get a peek into Renesmee's head for a little while. Just to see what she's thinking.

Nothing. Absolutely blank. I switched to Jacob just to test if my connection was "fuzzy."

_That little son of a_- Okay yeah he's still working.

I switched back to Renesmee again. She was staring out into the woods in the direction that I sat. Then I finally got a hold of her thought process.

_Jade. It's like an emerald jade kind of color. You can't find this stuff in a box or on a computer screen. Tall and wide. Thick and full. _She sucks in a deep breath; now completely calm. _Tell me what smells like that? Jacob smells like that. _She smiles with her eyes closed. _Forks smells like that. Charlie smells like that. And so does Billy_. Her smile fades and her eyes open and I'm surprised to see tears sliding down her cheeks.

_Charlie. Billy. My second family. God, how I miss them! I will need to use Alice's birthday present soon. I'm getting home sick. I miss grandpa too much._ She sighs loudly but goes back to studying the trees. She doesn't even wipe her tears.

I watch her mind work as a few pages of sheet music came to her attention. It was the song her father had been working on before they left for Isle Esme, she'd heard him playing it they day before they left. Her eyes raced over the heavily edited series of notes, and she thought again that her dad had been onto something. As she read, she could hear the arresting strains of the opening bars in her head. But as she flipped through the score in her mind to the second and third pages, she could also see that it wasn't quite right. Although his initial instincts had been good, she thought she recognized where the composition began to loose its way. I watched in amazement as her mind made mental corrections basted on instincts. I listened to her mind sing the melody perfectly then make rectifications accordingly. It was truly amazing to hear and see. She was playing piano in her head and tapping her fingers on the railing of the porch in time with the keys being strummed in her head.

My heart swelled for the wonderful girl down there. She had such an alluring mind. So intuitive and yet naive. She had a new way of looking at things and a powerful way of diverting her attention to something not only good for her but helpful to those around her. In all my years- and there are a lot of them- I'd never witnessed a mind work quite like Renesmee's does. Truly fascinating.

And before I even knew it my feet were moving me forward without my permission. I snapped my focus on to my feet; leaving behind Renesmee and her impressive thought patterns to stop my feet from betraying me. I couldn't go down there yet. Not now. Not while they were all still worked up about The Human Idiot.

I stopped and sat down again, dragging my bags with me. Living in the woods isn't so bad. One bag of clothes was all I really needed. I never looked dingy or haggard. That's a good thing. Oh, but what I would do for a shower. I felt like a thick layer of dirt was caked to every inch of my body…probably because it was.

I decided it was time to see what Alice saw. To take a peek into the little shopaholic's mind. Sigh. Here we go:

_That mangy, filthy little mutt! He did not just sit on that new couch in those clothes and put those nasty boots on that new coffee table!_ I skipped past the observation of here and now and skipped back a few hours and waited for Alice's vision to come to me.

"_We'll go when this whole Isle Esme thing is cleared up." I said softly. She looked so hurt-_

_My vision of reality began to grow fuzzy around the edges then after a second the fog encompassed me and I was no longer having a wonderful evening at home. I was in the woods, cold air assaulting me from every angle and dog howls ripping through the serenity of what's going on around me. Then I see what's calling out in pain. It's Jacob. Lying on the floor, a vampire atop him, ripping at his fur and limbs. I gasp in sharply. I may not particularly love the wolf but still…_

_My legs instinctively lurch towards Jacob and pounce on the vampire assaulting him. I begin to rip at the vampire's arms and head, frantically trying to kill him while still keeping an eye on the man behind me. A tall lanky yet muscular vampire with short red hair and an outfit that looked too much like something on the clearance rack. Jacob pops back up and helps me rip apart the vampire in my arms. I look back at him once more to ensure his health before going out to fight the vampire with the red hair._

_I realize my body isn't working the way I want it to. It's not my body. It's not me I'm seeing. I'm seeing these events from someone totally new. Someone slower and half my strength. Not a human. No I was still strong. Strong enough to pulverize this vampire in front of me, stalking me. I look down and my hands are petite but I'm taller. A good three inches taller. Bella? No, she's just as strong as I am. Rosalie is strong too. That only leaves two people and Esme has my strength._

_The vampire in front of my lunges at the same instant I realize who I am. Renesmee's body crashes to the floor with a loud thud and the vampire's teeth sink into her neck-_

_I gasp. "Enjoy your party, Nessie. Jacob do you mind…"_

I stopped listening. Stopped watching. Stopped thinking. Stopped breathing. I stopped everything as soon as Renesmee's fate was poured out in front of me.

She was going to die.

It was such a low blow I felt like tears I couldn't cry would be streaming impossibly fast right now. It was the greatest devastation my world had witnessed since Gwen died.

A/N: Ik! You're all going to kill me for making this so short! But don't crucify me just yet, I promise I will be uploading the next chapter right away; you wont be without this story for too long. I just really felt like this chapter needed to end right here. Hope you liked it and make sure to stay tuned for part 2 =)


	14. Your Guardian Angel

A/N: Imprinting…duh-duh-DUH! Haha =) Enjoy

* * *

Jacob's POV

The ability to get over something quickly is vastly important with Renesmee. I had to get over the anger surging through me over the little twit that had kissed her. Alice provided me an outlet though when she announced to everyone- except Nessie- that she'd had a vision and that it was something we all needed to know about.

Everything after her description of her vision became blurry for me. I didn't know what I meant that Nessie would get bit but I knew it wasn't good and I didn't like the idea. No one knew what would happen to her if she was bitten by a vampire and that had us all unbelievably nervous.

Alice came dancing back into the room with a silver cell phone in her hand. "Edward and Bella are on their way home now with Esme and Carlisle. They have information for us they aren't willing to disclose over the phone. They'll be here tomorrow." she said to all of us. We were all still in the same place we were when she'd told us of her vision from the party. She was the only one who was able to move.

"And what are we supposed to do until then, Alice? I'm not going to wait around here sitting on my hands waiting for a vampire to come and rip apart our Nessie." Emmett shouted, standing up. I was next to move. I ran right past Alice and the others and out to the back porch where Nessie was.

I didn't care whether or not she knew why, I just grabbed her. I wrapped her little body in my arms and pulled her tight- a little too tight- to my chest, fighting emotions. The beginning of a question formed in her mouth but she stopped. She didn't move away and she didn't question it. She folded into me and let me hold her tight for a long minute.

"What was that for?" she finally asked once I'd grudgingly let go of her, only to move us to the floor where I sat her in my lap.

"Protection mode getting the best of me." I replied truthfully. It didn't matter that she didn't know why my protective side was so strong right now; all that mattered was that I had her in my arms and no one was going to hurt her while she was here.

"Jake, we need to talk." she whispered, looking up at me with trouble eyes. I knew this was coming. But I didn't mind. I knew how I felt about my Nessie. I knew what I wanted- no needed. I just didn't know how to explain imprinting at all. "What's imprinting, Jake?" she started. I looked past her over to the trees then back.

I placed my hand on her cheek lightly. "Werewolves have a lot of…_perks_ to deal with. Like hot skin, for instance. "I removed my hand when I saw her face turn red from the heat. "Imprinting is one of those bizarre things we have to deal with. The legends say it doesn't happen to everyone but I disagree."

"What is it?" she prodded.

"Do you remember me telling you about Sam and Emily…and Leah?"

"Yeah. Sam loved Leah first but left her for her cousin Emily. He's kind of an ass." Nessie replied flippantly. I chuckled.

"No he's not an ass, he imprinted."

"What does that mean, Jacob?" Her eyes were so thoroughly confused.

I looked back at the trees and took a deep breath. "Sam did love Leah. But when he saw Emily, that didn't matter anymore. Sometimes…we don't know why…we find our mates that way." I let my eyes flash back to hers, my face reddening. "I mean…our soul mates."

"What way? You can't be trying to convince me of love at fist sight." she snickered. But I wasn't smiling. In fact I was a little critical of her reaction; naturally.

"It's a little bit more powerful than that. More absolute."

"Sorry," she muttered. "You're serious, aren't you?"

"Yeah, I am."

"Love at first sight? But more powerful?" Her voice was still dubious.

"It's not easy to easy to explain. For Jared it was a girl he'd sat next to in school every day for a year and never looked at twice. And then, after he changed, he saw her again and never looked away. Kim was thrilled. She'd had a huge crush on him. She'd had his last name tacked on to the end of hers all over her diary." I laughed mockingly.

"So for Jared he met the girl of his dreams, fell in love; boom happily ever after. All because of imprinting?" Nessie asked, a little bit more then confused.

"Yeah pretty much. Same thing with Sam. And Quill-" She cut me off with a gasp.

"Quill imprinted? On who?" she squealed. Oh right. I hadn't really told her about that one. Oops. My bad folks.

"Well, do you remember Claire?" She nodded then the silence told her what I didn't.

"Quill. Imprinted. On Claire? 10 year old Claire?" she gasped, her jaw hanging open and her eyes wide. I just nodded. "But she's a baby!" she protested.

I looked at her with dark humor covering my hurt. "Quill's not getting any older. And he imprinted when she was two."

She was silent for a long time. "I…don't know what to say." I saw in her face the judgment she was making. I clocked her in the chin lightly and let my eyes tell me I was disappointed in her for judging without the facts. I'd taught her better then that. "Sorry," she muttered. "But it all sounds really creepy."

"It's not like that; you've got it all wrong." I said, suddenly vehement. "There's nothing _romantic_ about it at all, not for Quill, not now. It's so hard to explain. It's not like love at first sight, really. It's more like…gravity moves. When you see _her_, suddenly it's not the earth holding you here anymore. She does. And nothing matters more then her. And you would do anything for her, be anyone for her…You become whatever she needs you to be, whether that's a protector, or a lover, or a friend, or a brother. Quill was the best, kindest big brother any kid ever had. And then, when she got older and needed a friend, he is more understanding, trustworthy, and reliable than anyone else she knows. And then, when she's grown up, they'll be as happy as Emily and Sam."

"But doesn't Claire get a choice here?" she asked, concerned. Wow. Out of everything I just told her she hadn't latched on to anything. Not one bit of information- no matter how relatable to our relationship it all was- she didn't understand that I was telling her _she's my_ imprint. I love her and always had.

"Of course she does. But why _wouldn't_ she choose him, in the end? He'll be her perfect match. No imprint is forced to love the wolf that has imprinted. It just happens naturally because Quill became what Claire needed; a brother, a protector, a friend. Because Sam became the lover Emily needed. When we imprint we become someone different; someone our imprint needs. It's a match made in heaven." I scoffed at my own greeting card term. But Nessie wasn't laughing. I could practically _see_ the wheels turning in her little, perfect head. It was a lot to digest but I couldn't help finding myself impatient for her reply.

"So what happens when Claire no longer just needs a friend and instead she needs a lover?" she questioned, not looking at me.

_Good girl. Question what you're really thinking_.

"Quill will be there. She might want to test the field a little, but eventually she'll see him. He'll be perfect for her and she'll know it. There won't be anyone else for her to look at when she has her perfect other in front of her."

"And that's it?" she asked. What else is there?

"Should there be something more?"

"Well, no. It just seems like it's a lot of work for Quill to wait so long for her. He should test the field a little too. If Claire can then why can't he?" She was mumbling into her hands while she played with her lips. She does that when she's nervous.

"It is a lot of work; but it's worth it. Totally, 100% worth it. Because the moment Claire does look at Quill in a loving way and not a childish sisterly way, his world will come full circle. He doesn't need anyone else as long as he has Claire. Sam, Jared…none of them needs anyone else but their imprint."

It took her a very long time but she finally looked up at me, leaning her face towards mine until we were just inches apart. "Jacob," she whispered then gulped. "I remember once, when I was little…I asked you why you don't have any friends…"

"And I said "Because I don't need anyone but you." And I still mean it." I finished for her. She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. Again, I could practically see her mind connecting the dots and figuring out everything I was trying to tell her discretely.

"Jake did you imp-" She was cut off when the backdoor swung open violently. Rosalie stood in the doorway and I could have knocked her out flat for interrupting us now.

"Renesmee, you need to get some sleep. Edward and Bella will be home tomorrow with Carlisle and Esme. We're picking them up at the airport at twelve so I need you to be ready." Rose said to Nessie.

Ugh! Blondie! I could have pummeled her. She was being the parent and it was getting frustrating. She stood in the doorway waiting for Nessie to move. I held onto the belt loop of the jeans she was wearing.

"Can we have a minute, Rose?" Renesmee asked, gesturing to me with a jerk of her head.

"You've had your minute. It's well past three a.m. Renesmee. Don't make me ask again." Rose said, pointing to the door. Nessie sighed.

"Night, Jake." she whispered, kissing my cheek and hopping out of my lap. I let go of her grudgingly. "Night, Rose." she sang, kissing her aunts cheek too before dancing up the stairs. Rosalie stood still for a minute.

"You couldn't have given me just five more minutes?" I seethed, through clenched teeth. She chuckled! God forgive me for cursing out this woman, but she laughed at me! And walked back into the house.

I quickly bolted for the trees to resist from bursting into a wolf while at the house.

The pack was out, making rounds already. Everyone was out though and I knew I had to of missed something. The Cullen's were out too. Jasper and Emmett.

_We all agree with Emmett. We're making rounds tonight protecting the house while Nessie sleeps. We aren't just going to sit around waiting for this vampire to strike._ Embry called to me as he circled. I agreed and headed further out in the trees to make rounds up there. We all had a patch of land we were designated.

There was only a small opening for anyone to get in between Alice and Leah for latter tonight. But I was entrusting them to keep it closed off. No one was allowed to the house.

_Nessie doesn't know. The Cullen's will come out once she's asleep._ Sam added. I didn't like that too much but I knew it was important.

Nessie would be sound asleep and we'd all be out here watching over her. What could go wrong with that?

I phased back to human form when I heard the shower kick on in Nessie's room. I scrambled around her room as fast as I could without her knowing, leaving behind a CD as the only reminder that I'd been there at all.

* * *

Renesmee's POV

Could Rosalie get any meaner? I don't think so. I was ready to hurt my favorite aunt. Ugh, she could be so thoroughly irritating sometimes. She hated Jacob that much? Tonight was important. I was getting answers. Then Rosalie had to come a ruin it!

I worked myself up into a panic just thinking of how things might have gone tonight if Rose hadn't stepped in. I knew the answer to the question I was about to ask. Jake had imprinted on me. It was why we are both so thoroughly vital to each others existence. It's why he's been here for so long. Being a brother then a friend, now a lover, always a protector.

I took a deep breath, letting the warm shower water fall on me as it wishes. Imprinting. A complex thing I didn't understand…and yet I didn't really mind. I couldn't. I had enough answers. I knew Jake was the one for me. My other half, as he had said it. The perfect match. How is one supposed to avoid the inevitable perfection? I didn't even want to avoid the inevitable. I was a little frightened that this was it for me, one and done like an alcoholic drink. But not so much that I was going to bolt.

The one thing that scared me the most was the thought that this was it for Jacob. He would never have anyone else. That hit low.

He needed to go out and love other people; yet the very thought had my chest constricting in a painful way. I don't deserve him and yet the universe has forced us together. Why fight the world when you can let go and let fate be fate? Let the world do as it wishes?

Because that would cause too much damage to Jacob. It would be too difficult. I couldn't bring myself to hurt him that way. If I let go and let myself love him the way I was created to do then he would return that love. He would love me like never before. And I would ruin it. I would crush him and it would end all too soon.

That was what I did. I destroyed things. I nearly killed my mother when I was still in her womb and again when I was born. I nearly killed my whole family when the Volturi found out about my existence. I am very good at destroying everything.

I can't destroy Jacob though. I refuse. Not this time. This time I will love without destroying and this time I was going to let the world follow _me_ without failing.

I turned the shower off and dried off, smiling. I could conquer the world; why not? Most parents told their children they could be presidents. Mine told me I could do _anything_. And I chose to make this life count. Make my life with Jacob something easy and good and not something terrible and fated to destruction.

I walked out of my bathroom and changed into pajamas (not my cherry pajamas- they were dirty and in the hamper- but sweats and a T-shirt.)

I was about to crawl into bed when I saw it lying on my pillow.

A CD and a note. I looked at the cover of the CD. Red Jumpsuit Apparatus, Don't You Fake It. Hmm, odd. I opened the note, penciled on paper from my desk.

**_Nessie-_**

**_If you listen to track 11 you'll know my answer to your question tonight. Sleep tight._**

**_Love, Jakie_**

I couldn't help but smile. And worry at the same time.

I opened the case and placed the CD in my radio player and hit the button to play track 11. My heart pounding in my chest; I listened to the opening bars.

Guitar. Soft yet strong.

"_When I see your smile. Tears roll down my face. I can't replace. And now that I'm strong I have figured out, how the world turns cold and it breaks through my soul. And I know I'll find, deep inside me I can be the one. I will never let you fall. I'll stand up with you forever. I'll be there for you through it all. Even if saving you sends me to heaven. It's okay. It's okay. Its okay-ay-ay-ay. Seasons are changing and waves are crashing and stars are falling all for us. Days grow longer and nights grow shorter. I can show you I'll be the one._

"_I will never let you fall. I'll stand up with you forever. I'll be there for you through it all. Even if saving you sends me to heaven. Cause you're my….you're my. My. My true love. My whole heart; please don't throw that away. Cause I'm here for you. Please don't walk away please tell me you'll stay? Whoa. Stay. Whoa._

"_Use me as you will. Pull my strings just for a thrill. Yeah, I know I'll be okay. Though my skies are turning gray. I will never let you fall. I'll stand up with you forever. I'll be there for you through it all. Even if saving you sends me to heaven. I will never let you fall. I'll stand up with you forever. I'll be there for you through it all. Even if saving you sends me to heaven…"_

And the song faded out. I sat still for a minute; only realizing the tears streaming down my cheeks after they began to fall to my lap.

Amazing how a man can touch a girl's heart with just a simple song. It meant so much though. Almost as if Jacob was singing it to me himself.

I swiped at my tears as they dried. I pulled the CD back out and placed it back in its case, slipping it- and the note- into my bedside table. That would be something to cherish.

It struck me dead between the eyes. Jacob loved me. Not a "yeah, I love you" kind of way. As in "I will never let you fall, I'll stand up with you forever. I'll be there for you through it all even if saving you sends me to heaven" kind of way. He wasn't going anywhere any time soon. He was here to stay.

I would have smiled if I weren't so terrified by the idea.

There goes my sleep…

* * *

I turned over in my bed again. It had been two and a half hours since I'd gone to bed and I'd still yet to close my eyes for good. Sure I'd tried really freaking hard, but nothing was happening. I wasn't even tired! It was now five thirty a.m. and I had five and a half hours left to get sleep before I had to pick up my family at the airport. Oh the joy!

Jacob Black Jr. was sleeping at the foot of my bed- I snuck him into the house almost every night considering the man who made the outside only rule (Dad) wasn't home and I got away with almost everything. I was too awake to pretend not to hear Junior's growling. The bed began to quiver lightly as he panted and growled in the direction my back was facing. I panicked immediately.

I flipped back over to face the window and froze.

At first I though maybe I was delusional, or finally sleeping and dreaming the man in my window into existence. But my eyes adjusted and I saw him to be real. The scream built in my throat and my hands began to sweat.

But I couldn't do it. I couldn't scream. His hand was suddenly covering my mouth, his face too close to mine.

"Please, don't scream, Renesmee. You don't know how long it took me to get here." he requested of me, his eyes pleading. He removed his hand, almost testing to see if I'd go against his demand. What he didn't know what my throat was too dry to scream. What he didn't know wouldn't hurt him.

"How do you know my name?" I squirmed. Jr. immediately placed his furry body between mine and the intruder's. But this man was a vampire. He would be able to take out my dog in a second.

I grabbed a chunk of Junior's fur in my hand and yanked him behind me.

"That's a long story. You see I've been searching for you for so long now. My name is Lonni and my sister Gwen was a half-human, half-vampire hybrid like you and I've been in search of others of her kind ever since she died. Please don't think me creepy, I just needed to meet you." Lonni rambled as I began slithering off my bed slowly.

"Sneaking through my window isn't exactly the grand introduction I would have shot for, buddy."

"Yes well let's just say your family is on high alert and I needed to see you before I told them why I'm here."

"Why _are _you here?" I asked, my eyes narrowing. I was nearly at the edge of the bed now.

"I need you to know, Renesmee-" He was cut off when the door slammed open.

"Jake!" I screamed- finally finding my voice- and lurching straight off the bed to my feet and over into his arms in one fluid movement.

He hugged me tight to his body in a protective gesture. I was reminded of _our_ song once more and nearly smiled. But I didn't. I trusted Jacob to keep me safe but that didn't help the fact that Junior was still in the room and dangerously close to a vampire who could rip him apart without even thinking about it. I grabbed a hold of Junior's body, reminding myself to go buy him a collar at some point.

"We told you not to come back." Jacob seethed at the vampire standing dumbfounded and indignant in my room.

"I promise not to harm you, Renesmee." he said to only me. I curled closer into Jacob's protective barrier. Lonni's face hardened at the cold motion.

"Leave. Now." Jacob was now fighting quakes rocking through him.

"Renesmee, I can't let you die. I have information you need." Lonni said and Jacob froze. I looked up at him and caught on to the desperate spark in his eye. "Not so sure I need to go now, huh Mutt?" Lonni teased Jacob and I shot my glare back at him.

"I don't care what information you have. Don't talk to Jake that way!" I yelled at him, moving forward at him without my minds consent. Jake caught the back of my shirt and pulled me back to him, holding me even tighter. I let him hold me back as I kicked Junior lightly behind us. Funny how we made up an almost familial picture, Junior, Jacob and I.

"Talk. Tell me the essentials you have." Jacob said, his voice a mix of anxiety and hope. I looked back up at him and focused my eyes on him.

"Not here. Please, give me the time to tell you all properly." Lonni was now pleading…me. He was looking at me only and asking me. He dropped the decision on me.

* * *

A/N: Ohhhh cliffy! (P.S. Pattyheartcake: Jake got a little bit of loving- not much but a little. But I promise he will soon! Not in this chapter…or the next one (lol) but soon! HAHA!)


	15. A Lie I Refuse To Live By

Renesmee's POV

I sat quietly listening as my family discussed the ramifications of the secrets they've been holding against me for a long time with the vampire man who had just snuck through my window and scared me half to death.

It wasn't really my idea to let Lonni stay and explain things. I would have said yes anyway- in hopes of getting answers to the millions of questions floating around in my head- but Alice had popped her head into the room first, announcing that she wanted to hear what he had to say and that she wanted him to stay. That was the end of the story there. Alice was the final word when Esme was gone.

I wasn't really supposed to be listening to them talk; but what does it matter? It was all going over my head anyway. They all were keeping secrets from me. A family that always told me secrets where real, kept life threatening secrets from me.

It hurt deep in my heart.

I sat with my back pressed against the wall in the upstairs hallway, listening to them chat downstairs. Junior was sprawled out next to me, his head in my lap, my hand gently stroking his soft fur. He seemed uncommonly exhausted.

"I know how you feel, buddy. I'm tired too. I'm tired of the lies, of the secrets. I'm tired of hushed conversations and furtive details. I am so sick and tired of the cloak-and-dagger." I told my dog, leaning my head against the wall in frustration, closing my eyes.

"We didn't mean to leave you stranded." I heard a soft bell-tone voice say to me. I didn't open my eyes. I knew it was Alice standing over me.

"I know you didn't mean to, Alice, but you did. You all left me out to dry and now I learn it's about me and my life. And look where I'm sitting." I opened my eyes so I could gesture around me. "I'm sitting in the hall eavesdropping on your conversations about me. Because you've left me hanging again."

Alice dropped to the floor in a surprisingly ungraceful plop. I kind of stared for a minute before I got over it and directed my line of vision to the pup in my lap. Alice leaned her head against the wall with her eyes closed just as I had.

"I'm so sorry, Renesmee. I really didn't mean to leave you hanging. I thought if I kept everything tightly bound in my hand it would all fall apart. I promise the cloak-and-dagger was for your own good and protection. I'm really sorry." she pleaded, puppy-dog-look working its magic. I could never really be too mad at Alice. She was too frail and dainty to get too mad at and whenever you shot any kind of guilt her way she would bust out those insanity powerful puppy-dog-eyes and I would melt.

"Your forgiven. Just don't let it happen again, Alice. I can help, you know."

"I know you can. Its just this one…it's a little bit bigger then any of us expected." she replied, taking my hand and playing with my fingers.

"What is it Alice? Tell me." I demanded, trying a not-so-successful puppy-dog-look of my own. Alice just kept playing with my hand.

"I can't tell you right now. But I will; I promise you'll learn everything. You just have to be patient because we all want to wait for your parents to come home before we make big decisions. Can you understand and accept that?" she asked, looking up at me and staring me in the eye.

What other choice do I have? "Sure, Alice, I guess I understand that." was all I could say.

I've never kept a secret from my family. I tell them everything. It still hurt to know that they kept this from me but I would get over it. They would tell me when Mom and Dad got home and everything would be alright after that. Or at least I hope so.

Alice went back downstairs after kissing my head and wishing me a goodnight. I sighed but didn't move. For one; a 100 pound dog was now asleep- snoring- on my legs, and second; I couldn't quite get my body to work the right way. I was still in shock from it all. And my mind was still trying to process the things I'd heard downstairs.

Something about a redhead. Lonni watching me and my house. The pack helping do something. And lastly, Rosalie murmured something about my safety.

I didn't know what it all meant and, frankly, I was a little terrified to find out.

* * *

"Renesmee. Nessie, wake up." Jacob whispered, his lips close to my ear. I snapped out of my peaceful sleep to find myself sitting in the same spot Alice had left me in, sitting on the floor in the hallway with a deadweight dog in my lap.

"Jake?" I asked, the room too dark to see. I heard his chuckle and when my eyes finally adjusted I saw him smiling at me.

"Yeah, its me. You fell asleep. Come on I'll take you to your room." he replied flippantly. He began to move to pick me up but I squirmed away- as far as one can go with The Albatross on your legs, pinning you to the plush white carpet.

"I can move my legs, Jake." I snapped, pushing Junior off of me and standing up. Jacob Black Jr. woke with a stir and immediately followed closely behind me when I scurried into my bedroom. Unfortunately the other- human…ish- Jacob followed as well.

"I'm sorry, did I do something wrong?" he questioned as I began to get ready for bed a second time. I would definitely have to skip on picking up my family from the airport. I could barely stand up let alone go anywhere in public.

"No, Jacob, you didn't. Goodnight." I replied offhandedly.

"Tell me." was his stern response, a burly hand on my shoulder and a deep voice at my ear. _Damn him for knowing me so well!_

His thumb worked circles in my tense shoulder muscles.

"Jake…I…" I couldn't finish it though. I couldn't tell him that I didn't want to see him anymore, that we couldn't love each other. I really didn't want to hurt him but I especially didn't want to loose the precious thing we had. My eyes moistened just thinking about it.

"Baby, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Jacob asked, taking me into his arms and setting us on my bed. I couldn't be in his lap when I told him what was making me cry but I couldn't bring myself to move.

"Jake, I know now why I've been so resistant these last few days after we left the island." I began. The words caught in my throat so I swallowed hard and started again. "I haven't been giving you 100% of myself. And I know why."

I was still crying profusely but I eventually found my ability to walk and I shuffled out of Jacob's lap, moving to stand in front of him.

"Jake, you have nothing. You don't have a life." I began, trying to make my voice sound stern. But he cut me off.

"You are my life now." he said, grabbing my hips in his incredulous hold. It sounded like something my father would say.

"Let me finish." I requested, touching his lips with my index finger. "I've taken a lot from you over the years. I've taken everything from you. Its not fair. And, Jake, if I let myself love you I would be taking so much more then just your life away. I'd be taking _you_ away. I can't do that- not to you." I reached out and laced my fingers in his hair, desperately needing to hold onto him while I let him go. "I love you. But I can't hurt you. Not like that." I finished my speech with tears in my eyes and a hole in my heart.

As I talked I could feel Jacob's hands on my hips grow tighter as if he too needed to hold onto me while I let him go. Then he began to shake his head. I should have known he wasn't going to let this be easy.

"Don't be ridiculous, Nessie." he demanded, his face hard as stone. "You're the vary best part of my life."

It took effort but I wrenched his hands off my hips and moved away. I paced a minute before finally looking back at him, sure of the words I was saying.

"That's a lie I refuse to live by."

Jacob's face hardened even further and I was afraid I'd angered him. Afraid he might explode and phase here in my bedroom. But then I saw it. In his damp eyes, there was pain and agony so deep I couldn't even begin to fathom it. It tore at the fissure line of my heart.

"Don't. Say. I'm. Lying." he seethed, his hands clenching in fists. "I love you, Renesmee. If you aren't ready for us to be something more, then just tell me. But don't say that your hurting me or ruining my life. I promise you, you made my life better."

I was the one to begin to shake my head. Jacob stood, coming to stand too close to me, his face inches from mine. "Don't kiss me." I warned him. I knew if he kissed me I would loose all confidence and break down. I would totally forget why I was arguing in the first place and he would win.

"Do you know anything about what my life was like before you came around?" he asked, not moving away but not moving closer.

I knew a little about the Jacob that was before I was born. But not much. I knew him and my mom had a past- I didn't know to what extent that covered but then again I didn't want to know- and I knew Jacob once loved my mother, but that was just about it.

"A little." I shrugged to make my point. Jacob reached out to me.

"Come here and let me tell you." It was a question. An open invitation. _Open, sure. I couldn't deny him. He knew that_.

I went willingly into his arms and he sat us down on my bed again.

"I met your mom when we were little; younger then your biological age. We would hang out and make mud-pies when she would visit Charlie for one week every summer. Then her visits grew shorter and more infrequent, until I barely ever saw her. Then she moved back to Forks for good. I remember seeing her for the first time on First Beach one night. She'd grown a lot since I'd last seen her; she'd gotten prettier. I liked her, I'll admit it, from then on. But we went to different school and I was younger then her. So, still, I didn't see her much.

"And she started hanging out with the Cullen's- who, at the time, were just creepy people. I didn't know what they really were. But that didn't matter- she began dating Edward and I realized I didn't have a hope in hell of winning out over _him_. But then he left. Him and his family just up and left town one day and left Bella behind, devastated.

"She came to me that summer looking for a friend and suddenly we started hanging out again. Not like old times; better. She'd come over all the time and we would build motorcycles and just talk. She grew to be my best friend but I, of course, wanted more. I knew she didn't like me and that Edward really held her heart; but I didn't care. I liked her way to much to let that be our downfall.

"I phased then, and things changed for the worse once more. Sam didn't want me around her- afraid I was going to hurt her- so I said goodbye. I thought it was for good. But I knew Bella, and I knew she wouldn't let it go. She called a lot and came by. It wasn't until I realized I'd broken a promise I'd once made to her, that we tried working around the wolf thing.

"See, after Edward left, Bella was a mess. A complete and total mess. She was in shambles and I helped piece her back together again. I made her a promise the very same night I first phased, that I would never hurt her like Edward had. But I broke that promise when I kicked her out of my life- even if it was for her own good. So I went back to her and dropped hints as to what was going on in my life. Anyway, she figured out what I was and, though she freaked at first, she excepted it.

"Victoria was hunting her then and so I was protecting her. Until Edward went to Italy to kill himself because he thought Bella was dead after jumping off of a La Push cliff. She was stupid for trying but Alice didn't see me pull her out of the water- thus saving her. Alice told Rosalie who told Edward that Bella was dead. Rash as he is, Edward wanted to die. Bella left me in Forks so she could chase after Edward. When they came back everything was flowers and daisies for them. I was left in the wind. But not for long.

"Mine and Bella's story is a bit of a soap opera so, obviously, it couldn't end there. We started hanging out again, slowly this time, but I wanted her even more. I wanted her too much. I loved her. But she refused to believe she loved me too.

"Victoria created her arm of newborns and planned her attack. The night before the battle your father used to tell you about Edward and I talked. Not a heart to heart, but he gave me a little insight on how his world works. It helped. But not enough.

"Bella was hell bent on being changed after graduation. Or so I though. Turns out Edward wanted her to marry him first. Obviously that made me mad and after Bella gave in and realized she loved me- true love but not enough love- she still went to him. I left town after that, ran around Canada a lot. Not much fun, nothing to see. I came back for the wedding because Edward asked- on behalf of your stubborn mother. I left again after that.

"But of course, I came back. I came back because I needed to check on her, to make sure she was okay. I came back to find something…else. She was pregnant with you and she was dying. I know your father told you that you were always wanted but you know what you were doing to your mother, you know that isn't entirely true. Rosalie and Bella were hell bent on keeping you- and though I hate to admit it, I owe them both more then they can imagine. See, I didn't want Bella to keep you alive because you were killing her. But what I didn't know was that I loved you more then her.

"Renesmee," Jacob focused in on me for the first time since he started his story. "My life sucked. It really, really sucked! I went through hell for Bella and time and time again she threw me away. I watched her chose him over me repeatedly and when I thought I'd finally gotten away, she reeled me back in. I needed to be with her all the time while she was pregnant. What I thought was a need to be with her before I lost her was really the need to be with the baby she was carrying.

"Renesmee, my feelings for you mother have always been around simply so that I wouldn't runaway for good. Because if I'd runaway like I'd planned I wouldn't have met you and I would have been miserable all that much longer. My life sucked; then you came along. I used to want to die- that's how bad things were- now the only thing that can take me away is…you." He finished with a sigh as he looked me in the eye.

But I couldn't respond. Jacob had just poured out his heart to me in such a profound way it was shocking. I didn't know how bad things had been for Jake. In comparison to now, it almost seemed…worse.

Maybe I'm not hurting him…maybe I'm not the worst thing to ever happen to him…maybe I need to sleep before I knock out and overheat.

"Jake, I need sleep. Please allow me that. Just some time to think over everything you just told me." I pleaded, my eyelids dropping into my line of vision.

Jake half smiled. "Sure, sweetie. Sleep and come find me when you can look without cockeyes." he chuckled. I stared at him for a long minute.

I couldn't be too surprised when he leaned down and kissed me despite my telling him not to earlier. I let the kiss happen but pulled away before he was done.

"I told you not to kiss me." I said halfheartedly, pushing his face away gently. He laughed his throaty chuckle and apologized lackadaisically.

I laid down and fell asleep fast. Jacob Black Jr. next to me and Jacob Black Sr. in the chair next to my bed.


	16. Hopefully

A/N: Most FanFic writers apologize for short chapters…I'm not most writers. Sorry for the long chapter. I know it's a lot to read in one shot but I didn't like the idea of breaking it up into a few different chapters. Enjoy =)

* * *

Renesmee's POV

I awoke a few hours after falling asleep due to the sudden weight pressed down on top of me. _That's it. Junior is not sleeping with me anymore._

I rolled the dog off of me and sat up. My room was dark still because of my thick curtains but my clock said it was closing in on ten in the afternoon. I was still sleepy though. I didn't want to get up and have to face the day.

I looked over to the couch in my room. There he lay. The man who, just last night, poured out his heart to me and confessed his greatest desires to me. Jacob.

No matter how tired I was last night, I couldn't deny the truth in his words. Momma had put that poor boy through hell again and again. Compared to what I'm doing…I seemed, almost, better. But not good. No, I still wasn't the best thing for him.

But didn't someone famous once say that the best thing for you isn't always really the best thing for you at all? Maybe I'm just making it up, but does that matter? Jacob loves me. I love Jacob. Can't that be enough? It was enough for famous couples all over the world. Love had to be enough.

I gazed at Jacob's sleeping form; so peaceful and serene. I love him. More then he knew; more then I was even willing to admit. But I do. I love the man snoring on my couch with all my heart, mind and soul.

One's heart, mind and soul had to be enough to overlook a few little flaws, right? I think so.

I crawled out of my bed, my mind made-up already, and stealthy tip-toed over to Jacob. He was a sound sleeper even though he snored loudly. Looking back at my big empty bed; it would be smart to go there…

I curled in next to Jacob on the couch, laying my head on his chest and sandwiching my body between his and the back of the sofa. His soft skin was warm around mine as his arm came down around me and held me in the place I was. I could feel the heat emanating off of his chest- searing right through his T-shirt and warming my face. I knew he was awake when his snoring stopped and his arm tightened like a vise around me.

"Do me a favor? Next time your feeling inadequate, just kiss me. I'll show you how wrong you really are." he whispered, leaning his check against the top of my head and breathing in the smell of my shampoo. I smiled.

"Next time I'm feeling inadequate I'm jumping you." I teased, poking his rib.

* * *

Jacob's POV

I woke up happy. Nessie was still snuggled close to me, her head having found the crook of my neck, her little lips smiling the same as when she'd fallen asleep. I smiled down at her; I could definitely get used to this.

I noticed Edward but didn't acknowledge him.

"I have rules." he said sternly, not looking at me, concentrating on the pattern on the rug.

"I wouldn't have expected any less. I'll follow the reasonable ones."

"You'll fallow them all." His eyes darted to Renesmee and I caught something of a sigh come from his lips. "Let's start with the obvious, dog. No sleeping in her room. No exceptions."

"We'll see." I replied, gripping Ness a little tighter. I really liked this. I might want to do this again. Edward growled at me.

"Hands to yourself, mongrel."

"Like I would dare."

"You won't be interfering with her school or her needs. If she wants to hang out with you, her school has to be done first."

"Understandable."

"If she says she doesn't want to do _something_ with you, do not dare push her." I turned to look at him then.

"Do you know me at all, Edward? I would never hurt or push her. I'd kill myself first. I love her." I replied, heartfelt. He sighed.

"Let's not even go there with the love thing. Bella and I know how this works, and now so does she. No exceptions to my rules and no blaming anything on _animalistic tendencies_ or _imprint nature_. Got it?" He didn't let me answer. "Good." and he was gone.

Overprotective, much?…Who am I to talk?

"Hey, morning sleeping beauty." I whispered when Nessie began to stir in my arms. She blinked rapidly and rubbed at her face, smiling at me.

"Mornin'. How long did I sleep?" she murmured groggily.

"A few good hours. It's after twelve."

"Dad and Mom home?" she asked excitedly. I nodded.

It shocked me when she didn't jump from my lap and run to greet her family but instead snuggled a bit closer to me and laid her head back in the crook of my neck comfortably.

"You don't want to greet them?" I asked, baffled.

"They'll be there when I'm ready. _This_ won't." she said easily. I settled into the most comfortable position of my life with Nessie in my arms.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked after a long minute of silence. Her fingers traced nonsensical patterns on my chest.

"The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus." she replied steadily. I smiled a little but the tone in which she said it had me a little worried.

"You don't like the band I chose?" I asked the first thing coming to mind.

"No, actually I'm a big fan. I was just thinking that maybe we should pick a different song. I don't like thinking about you…going to heaven." she whispered. When her head tilted up to mine I noticed a little tear forming in the corner of her eye.

"Nessie, I'm not going anywhere anytime soon. I promise." I replied, stroking her cheek lightly. She smiled halfheartedly then let the silence fill the room again.

It took over five minutes for her to talk again and when she did the tears were audible in her voice. "Jacob, can you promise me something?" she asked quietly.

I grabbed her face in my hands again, staring her in the eye. "Anything."

"I know I'm going to mess up, I know I'm going to say something stupid- it's what I do best. But can you promise me that no matter what I say or do, you'll be here? I really need you and I can't even imagine how I could live with myself if I were the reason you left." she whispered in a cracked, tear soaked voice.

I wiped at her tears while I replied. "I promise you Renesmee Carlie Cullen; I will be here for the rest of existence. You can kick me, you can bite me. I don't care. I'll be here."

"Even if I ask you to leave?" she whispered, pointing out the one flaw in our imprinted bond. I sighed. If she asked, it would go against everything in me to refuse her.

"Yes, even then." I promised, knowing it was true. She sniffled and smiled.

"One more request." she said and giggled when my face twisted. "Don't worry, you'll like this one." She reached up her hand and placed it on my cheek.

_Kiss me_. She showed me her thoughts through her touch and I laughed.

"Anything my Renesmee wants…"

"Renesmee, gets." she finished and kissed me square on the lips.

* * *

I watched quietly while Nessie greeted Esme, then Carlisle. I stood behind when she hugged her parents and kissed their cheeks.

I didn't realize how hard it was going to be to let her out of my sight after last night. Not because of the vampire that was out in the woods waiting for the okay to come in and tell us more about the possibility of Renesmee's death; but because she'd opened herself to me fully last night and this morning and my God I did not want to let go of her again.

"I'm hungry, Jake." she said to me, her family standing around the room watching her. It blew me away that she'd singled me out in a room full of people more then capable of cooking her something. "I think you should make us something to eat."

"You want me to cook?" I asked, flabbergasted. She chuckled at me.

"I'll help."

Well, what can I say ladies and gentlemen, other then "What my Renesmee wants, Renesmee gets." So I set out to make my girl a gourmet meal.

Nessie sat on the counter watching me cook, both of us talking freely and comfortably about random things. We shared a good laugh at Nick Heartly's expense before she sobered up and told me she only had eyes for me. Is it too corny to say my heart swelled with love? Yes? Well I don't care. My heart swelled with love for her.

Nessie still had the gifts her friends had brought to her party last night to open but I could tell she wasn't all that into opening them. I guessed it had something to do with the guilt I could see in her eyes.

"It wasn't really my birthday, Jake, I feel bad about lying to them and then cheating them out of a few bucks on top of that. I don't handle guilt well." she explained, twirling a strand of curly, auburn hair.

"I get that. Doesn't mean you can't open them."

"I probably still wont. That looks good." she peeked her head over my shoulder to gaze down at the meal I'd prepared. My specialty.

"Grilled cheese sandwich with barbeque chips and a pickle spear, madam." I replied, handing over the plate to her in a grandiose movement. She smiled and curtsied.

"Well thank you kind sir." She sat down in the dinning room to eat. I'd made myself a sandwich as well and so we ate together in companionable silence. Carlisle came in once we were done to announce a family meeting. I gulped loudly.

I may know what this was all about, by Nessie didn't. And that wasn't going to over well.

* * *

Renesmee's POV

We all sat sporadically through the large living room. Emmet was sitting on the back of the couch in the corner while Rosalie and Alice sat normally under him. Jasper, Carlisle and Dad were all poised to sit in front of me for they were most likely the ones who were going to be doing all the explaining. Esme and Mom stood off to the side, worried and a little bit timid. Jake sat next to me on the couch and I couldn't help but reach for his hand in comfort. It was difficult to ignore the electric current flowing through our fingers.

"You know we've been keeping things from you, Renesmee, and we're sorry. But this one time; it was okay. We've been worried about you for quite some time now." Carlisle began in a strong voice that reminded me of Billy Black's stern tone when he told Quileute legends during tribal meetings- yeah, the ones I technically wasn't supposed to go to but wound up attending all my life.

"You remember Alice's vision from you party, don't you?" Dad asked. I nodded. "We're concerned by what she saw." He looked over to Alice who stood to sit next to me.

She took my other hand in hers and looked into my eyes while she explained the whole thing. My family seemed to wince in synchronization throughout Alice's story. I sat in silence while she told me every detail, only giving the slightest inclination of emotion when she mentioned Jacob was involved and in danger.

"We're all very worried that Alice's vision is in the near future." Carlisle said once Alice was done. "Is this all making sense?" Everyone seemed to be holding their breath; waiting for me to respond. I sucked in a deep breath.

"I guess it is. I mean; I understand why you were all freaking out. But what does it matter if I get bit?" I replied, questions burning in my eyes.

"That's the information Lonni had for us last night." Jasper said easily. My eyes instantly narrowed. I didn't want to be reminded of that Jacob-hurting, window-jumping, mega cree-

"Venom is very toxic to your blood." he murmured from behind me. I shuttered inward as he came around to stand in front of us.

I finally took some time to really look at him. Sandy blond hair, cru cut. He was tall and lanky, kind of like Dad, but with a visible strength flowing through his venom filled veins. His face was angular and seemed to be pinched in a forever-lasting frown. I almost felt bad for him…almost. His eyes were still red and his thirst was still uncontrolled. He fed on innocent lives.

I was about to ask how he knew this about me but he began talking first. "It only takes a drip or two of vampire venom to dilute your blood stream enough to kill you. That's why your family has been so worried, Renesmee. This is life or death for you." he said, looking me in the eye. I saw a form of desperation there and filed questions about that away in my head to ask him at a more appropriate time.

"That's the only reason we've been keeping secrets." Mama murmured quietly in the corner. I turned to look at her but noticed Lonni kept his eyes on me.

I bit my lip. "Any plans?" I asked, looking around the room. An uncomfortable silence fell over my family as we were all confronted with the reality that no one knew how to deal with this. I stood up.

"Let's start here; Alice, you can't see my future, so how did you see this?" I asked, looking her dead in the eye.

"I think because it affects us all. Not just you or Jacob. Your death would ruin this family." Alice replied thoughtfully. I nodded, taking slow deliberate breaths.

"Okay, I guess that makes sense. But your visions are still subjective. They can change." I suggested, this time looking to Dad who nodded in unison with me.

"Yes, that's true. You have a point." he conceded, lost in thought. Jasper rose to his feet.

"We best make a plan anyway. Just in case." he recommended. I played with my lower lip while protection options were bounced around the room freely. I was only half listening.

In this vision, Jacob was with me, fighting with me. He was getting beat and I had to help. That was my demise. I lost focus and in turn the redheaded vampire got the jump on me. I knew I could fight; I'd practiced with everyone from Seth and Sam to Emmett and Jasper. I was good. I could hold my own in a battle against another vampire. But if Jacob were there it would definitely be cause for a distraction. So the only rational decision was to take Jacob out of the picture. If he stayed back here, I would be able to fight without dying. But the problem would be getting Jacob to stay behind. He would never do it…unless-

"That's a good idea, Renesmee." Dad murmured, hearing my thoughts like a radio playing through his head. I scowled. Live with it all your life and it _still_ gets on your nerves.

"It is?" I questioned, a little befuddled. _I mean, how the hell are we supposed to get Jacob to agree?_

"It won't be easy, but it's possible. You should be the one to suggest it though." Dad replied to my thoughts. I sighed. _Of course I should. Give me the hard job_.

"What's a good idea?" Jacob asked right on cue. I swear I heard Dad chuckle lightly behind me. _That son of a-_

"Well," I began, taking a deep breath. "In Alice's vision I get distracted by you. Your hurt and I can't take it so I go to help and that's how the redhead gets the slip on me. I lose focus and instantly become the easy target." I told only Jacob. He began to nod.

"So what's your idea?" he asked, looking me in the eye.

"I'll fight. We'll go take him out." I said then closed my eyes. "But you can't come." When I opened my eyes Jacob's head was making sharp movements- left then right left then right like a machine.

"No," he stated matter-of-factly.

"It's the only plausible decision we can make here, Jacob." I tried convincing him but his mind was already made up.

"No," he repeated himself, his voice holding a stern edge I'd only heard once in my life and that was when I'd suggested he stayed in La Push with his Dad when we decided it was time to move. I'd told him we'd visit and everything but Jake was adamant about coming with us. He was just as hardheaded about this.

"Jake come one." I began to say before he clamped his hand on my shoulder.

"Come with me." he commanded, walking off towards the large window in the front room. I stuttered a reply but my feet carried me to the window behind him anyway. He stopped and pulled me up next to him, looking out the window.

"See that right there?" he said, pointing out the window. I nodded, looking at hi out of the corner of my eye.

"The sun."

"Yes, the sun. That's you. You're the sunshine of my life- I know, corny, shut up." Oh, how wrong he was. Not corny; romantic. "I'm not a nocturnal being, Nessie. I can't live without the sunshine. You go, I go." he stated, turning me to face him now.

"Jake, you're too much of a distraction to me. I can't fight with you in danger; it just can't happen. Taking you away from the danger is the _only_ valid option here." I said in a week voice totally new to me. Jacob pressed my back against the window and put both of his hands on the glass on either side of my face, his nose touching mine.

"Renesmee, where ever you go. I will follow. I don't care where the hell you're going or what's going to happen there. I follow you no matter what." he stated simply and, despite my family watching from the other room, he kissed me.

Once…twice, three times square on the lips. My hands found his neck and I hitched them around his broad shoulders. The kiss was different from any other kiss I'd shared with Jacob before. It was rough almost hungry in manner but passionately sweet. We only pulled back when Dad cleared his throat. Jack chuckled at my mortified expression, still holding onto my face.

"Well that we've all had to bare witness to that," Dad said uncomfortably. "Can we please figure out a way to stop this from happening? I refuse to let my daughter die."

So that's what we did. A long night of planning and configuring. If everything went according to plan- which it never seemed to do- no one would get hurt. Hopefully.

* * *

A/N: I totally changed the ending while proofreading before uploading lol. I hated my original ending so this is the new one =)


	17. Bye

A/N: Just for the record; everyone is back from the island. Everyone is back at the Cullen house- Bella, Edward, Carlisle and Esme all came back so now it's a full house.

Oh and they still live in Juneau (pronounced Juno- like the movie) Alaska.

* * *

Bella's POV

I stared out the back window, too deep in thought to hear my family coming up behind me. Alice flung her arm around my shoulders and leaned her little head on my shoulder.

"Everything is going to be fine, Bella." she sang in her quiet bell.

"Is that fact or opinion, Alice?" I accused and when Alice didn't answer I said, "See. I have more then enough reason to worry about my daughter. There's a possibility that she may die soon. I can't handle that. Her and Edward; they are my life. Without them I'm nothing. I can't loose her."

"I know that. We all do. And that's why we're going to do everything in our power to stop this. We won't let her die, Bella. I promise." Alice's little hand worked the kinks in my neck now.

"Yeah, Bella, nothing's going to happen to our Nessie." Emmett chimed from behind me, his voice ringing in delight with the battle to come.

I didn't like the idea but Edward seemed to enforce it. Nessie and Jacob we're going to fight together this time; but we would all be there. Alice only saw two vampire's in her vision. If we all went- Edward, myself, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Carlisle, Esme, Lonni, Jacob, and Renesmee- it would be more then enough to stop them. Not to mention the pack would be waiting in the trees if they were needed. It was still nerve wracking.

"I will not let anything happen to our daughter, love. I promise." Edward whispered in my ear, suddenly standing behind me, his arms around my waist.

My family believed in the plan but there was one person I needed to talk to first. One person who cared almost as much about Nessie then I do.

Jake.

* * *

Renesmee's POV

I skipped- no literally- over to Jacob as he sat on the back steps to the house. I wasn't sure I could be happier. I had Jake, this fight would go fine and I'd made a new friend in Lonni. It had been three weeks since Lonni had shown up here and he'd already found his niche in the family. Still, no one knew about his past or how he'd gotten to know of us. But that was going to change soon, even if I had to force it out of him.

"Why are you always so stressed?" I asked, smoothing the line between Jake's eyebrows with my finger as I took a seat next to him. He smiled a little.

"Wherever you go I go; and you seem to find trouble real ease. I'm a worrier." he replied simply, taking my hand in his and playing with my pale white fingers.

"Well you need to stop. You can't go changing that cute face of yours." I sang delicately and it had the appropriate effect. Jake smiled at me.

"Renesmee?" I heard Lonni's voice call from a distance away. He appeared at the tree line with a wide smile on his face. I smiled in return, standing up to receive a hug.

"Welcome back." I murmured to him, still in his arms as he hugged me close. Funny how I kind of missed him despite the fact that he was only gone a day. He'd left early yesterday to "check on a few things" in regards to the upcoming fight.

"Thanks!" he cooed, spinning me around a little. I giggled once I was able to catch my breath again. I glanced at Jake who was sneering at Lonni.

"Not-welcome back." Jacob deadpanned, standing behind me, his fingers tangled through my belt loops. I glowered at him.

"Good to be back." Lonni challenged, taking my hand in his. I ripped my hand away and pulled Jake off my pants and stepped aside.

"Don't start this again. I told you I don't like it when you guys fight." I chastised sternly. "Lonni," I waited until he looked me in the eye. "I am with Jacob. End of story. Whether you like it or not. I'm his. Stop arguing it." He sighed. "Jake," Again I waited for his smug face to turn to me. "I'm friends with Lonni despite how much you hate it. Get over it. I can still love you if I'm hanging out with Lonni."

"Yeah, sure." they both huffed at once and I rolled my eyes dramatically. Neither one ever listened to me! Men!

"Bye," I murmured, waving them off as I walked away. Jake knew better then to follow…Lonni didn't.

"Can we talk a minute?" he asked, stopping me as I reached the door. I simmered for a long minute, Jacob snickering behind him. I just shook my head for a second before stomping inside.

* * *

Jacob's POV

I stood back and watched Nessie blow off Lonni. _Oh that felt good_. It's not like I was jealous of the guy or anything; obviously he didn't know her as well as I did. I mean what kind of moron follows Nessie when she's furious like that? I knew better that's for sure.

Lonni's face fell and I smiled. It took me a few minutes to regain my composure enough to speak without laughing in Lonni's face- not that I wouldn't have enjoyed it.

"Dude, just a little advice; if you want to keep your head…or your manhood, I suggest you not follow her when she's _that_ angry. Just some advise. I mean if you want to lose your head that's your prerogative, man." I murmured sarcastically but got cut off.

"Jake!" Nessie screamed from inside. Instinct kicked in and I ran full speed, taking the steps two at a time. How the hell had she gotten herself into trouble after just four minutes out of my sight?

I followed her scent and found her leaning over the sink in the kitchen, holding her hands under a fountain of water.

"Nessie, what happened?" I asked frantically, making my way over to her in a flash and looking over her shoulder at her hand.

There was a deep gash in the palm of her right hand that was gushing a fountain of blood like I'd never seen before. I held her hand in mine to quickly asses the damage.

"I cut my hand!" she screamed in pain. I sighed.

"I see that. How did you do this?" I asked, wrapping her little hand in a towel- hope Esme didn't want that.

"I was trying to make lunch but I guess I was too mad to focus enough." she replied, jabbing her finger at the bloody knife on the counter and the apple next to it. "OUCH! JAKE STOP!" she yelped when I tried touching the gash as gently as possible.

"I have to take a look at it, Ness. Let me see it." I begged, still holding her hand. Her skin was already healing and the bleeding had subsided rather fast, but the pain was still very present. Soon enough there would just be a pinkish scar and bruising underneath.

"Please, stop." she whispered breathlessly as I pushed on either side of her hand to close the wound. I'd treated this kind of thing before on my own skin; I knew what I was doing believe it or not.

"I'm sorry, sweetie, but I have to help it close properly. The pain will be gone in a second." I murmured sympathetically. Nessie leaned against me and buried her face in my shoulder to withhold a scream. I took her in my arms as soon as the healing process was finished and there was barely a scar to remind her of the pain.

"You're almost as bad as Bella." I teased as I hugged her. She giggled but jabbed me quick in the ribcage. The back door opened and closed and I froze.

"Don't come in, Lonni!" I shouted, scared he'd attack with the smell of Nessie's blood in the air. Realizing what the problem was, Renesmee straightened and placed her body behind mine, allowing me to protect her for once.

"It's okay. I know what happened. I'm okay. I won't attack, I promise." Lonni called from the other room. He made his way into view with his hands in the air innocently, obviously not breathing. I still stood in protection of Renesmee when he stopped just inside the doorway. "I just wanted to make sure she was okay."

"I'm fine." Nessie lied but quite convincingly. Hmm, she'd gotten better at that.

"Then I'll be on my way, quickly. I don't mean to cause harm and I cannot guarantee that while your blood is covering the kitchen sink. I don't know when I'll be back." Lonni replied quickly, already taking a few small steps out the door. I watched his eyes turn black with thirst as he caught a whiff of Nessie's blood when she turned quickly to wash out the sink. I crouched over, ready to strike in protection of my girl.

"Goodbye." Lonni murmured and ran for the door. I had to admit I was a bit impressed by his will power. But I wasn't about to let him off the hook for it.

"Let me help you." I said once I'd assured Lonni was gone. Nessie was already bleaching the sink in order to keep the smell at bay. You know, they aren't big fans of blood around the Cullen house. Go figure, right?

* * *

A/N: Sorry about the lack of editing. I didn't get a chance to edit it before posting because I was so anxious to get this up for you guys after writing it. Which, FYI, took me WAY too long? I don't know why but I just don't like anything I write :/ I usually update ridiculously fast but I haven't lately :/ It took me a while to write this and there isn't really anything in it! Ugh! Well, I hope you liked it anyway! Let me know what you like/disliked! Thanks for reading =)

Idk when I'll be uploading the next chapter. Usually I already have it written when I publish the chapter beforehand but that didn't work out the same for this chapter and the next. In fact idk what's even going to happen in the next chapter haha. We'll see =)


	18. Stubborn

A/N: A taste of Lonni's past, because I've been dying to write it lol. So Pattyheartcake guessed it- I suppose I didn't do a good job of hiding it- Lonni likes Nessie a little more then friends already :/ Buttttttttt, can you blame him? Nessie is gorgeous and has a cute personality…we'll see what happens ;)

Damn, this is a lot longer then I thought…oops lol

* * *

Lonni's POV

My thirst was under control, that I made sure of before going back to the Cullen's house. Everyone was back from their hunting trips. Unfortunately the dog was still around. God, he's everywhere!

"Are you okay?" I asked lightly, standing behind Renesmee as she stood watching Jacob and Emmett play some video game.

"Yeah I'm fine. See, already heeled." she replied, holding up her palm to me to reveal a little pink scar.

"Can we talk now?" I asked lightly. She was standing in front of me and I couldn't help but touch her. I put my hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah I guess." She hesitated but followed me out of the house. We walked for a while before we stopped at the top of a mountain peek where Nessie proceeded to sit and rip handfuls of grass from the ground subconsciously.

"This place is really beautiful." I murmured, admiring not only my surroundings but the girl sitting next to me. Her auburn curly hair that fell perfectly to the middle of her back in spirals. Her big brown eyes that saw more then anyone else- like the mist that coated the ground like crystals after a rain shower, or the way a reflection doesn't just show your expression but who you really are. I'd studied her these last couple of weeks and found myself admiring her more and more everyday. For instance, every time she left her bedroom she's stop to check the mirror quick. Not because she needed to make sure she looked good- it seemed to me that she didn't care whether or not she looked good; yet another thing to admire- but almost as if to question where she was going. Not where she was going in terms of downstairs or outside but in terms of where she was going in life. She was a very thoughtful person and someone you could get lost in for hours without even caring so much as to pull yourself out of the Renesmee revere.

"Jake and I used to run up here every time we'd visit our family in Denali. No one knew where we went and when Daddy suggested we move to Juneau, Jake and I knew we would love it here. I come here with him all the time." she responded without looking at me but instead up at the sky. I wished I could pick her brain- see what she saw- for just a minute without her knowing.

"You said that you would watch my family from a distance." she murmured after a few minutes. "What did you mean by that?"

"Well I have a gift just like Alice or Edward, Bella and Jasper. I can read minds like Edward but in a different fashion. See, I can chose when I want to read someone's thoughts, and even then, I don't hear them like Edward does. I see them. I can see events going on around someone by taping into their minds and seeing it through their eyes. I watched your family through their eyes for a while."

"Why?" she asked, still not looking at me. I sighed.

"It's a long story."

"I've got time."

She was good. Too good. I delved in.

"I don't remember anything from my human life. I only remember waking up alone in a cold room, my throat aching with a thirst I could not quench. I was on my own for years before I meet Judge Juiard- or J.J. He was a vampire much like Carlisle; sympathetic and caring though not quite as caring as Carlisle seems to be.

"He took me in. We lived together for well over fifty years before he met Elmira, a human girl his physical age. They fell in love quickly and before either of them had time to prepare Elmira was pregnant. She, unlike Bella, didn't make it through the pregnancy and died giving birth. It was hard on J.J. to loose Elmira like that but having Gwen around helped. We treated her like gold all her life.

"Then about eight years ago while we were making our way through Seattle we ran into an army of newborn vampires. Newborns are too hard to control and are unreasonable. They wound up picking a fight with us over Gwen's blood. To this day I regret not being with her the day she went into town to hunt.

"The newborns got to her, ganging up on her and outnumbering her. She didn't stand a chance." I chocked on the last words and Nessie surprised me by touching my arm lightly.

"I'm so sorry, Lonni." she whispered tenderly. I just nodded, forcing my emotions down.

"Thank you. After Gwen's death I left J.J. and strayed out on my own. I spent years on my own, living like a savage. Until I heard that a Halfling had caused some kind of trouble with the Volturi.

"I don't know, I guess something in me just snapped when I heard that. Ever since, I've been searching the world looking for half vampire hybrids. I found you through a Halfling named Nahul. I've only been watching you for a few weeks, Renesmee. I promise."

Renesmee sat in silence for a long time before she spoke up again. "Can I ask you something?" she whispered, looking up at me with questioning eyes.

"Of course."

She hesitated. "If we wind up having to fight; will you be with us?" she asked, her beautiful brown eyes perplexed. I couldn't doubt the hope in her eyes I just didn't know if it was hope that I would come or hope that I would stay.

"If it will help to keep you safe, then yes, I'll be there." I replied honestly. I would walk through fire for her if it would keep her safe.

She blinked. No other reaction. She blinked once more. Then finally she looked away, sighed and when she looked back she was chewing on her lower lip.

"Do you know why I'm with Jacob?" she asked, her eyes determined. I slowly shook my head. "Jacob is a werewolf, okay. And there's this…thing that werewolves do. It's called imprinting. I don't understand it much myself but its important. Imprinting…its eternal. I'm never going to love anyone like a love Jacob and vice versa. I can't love anyone else." she replied sternly. I slowly caught on.

She didn't…couldn't love me the way I loved her. That was a low blow.

I forced my eyes away from hers to look up at the skies.

"Is it normal for a werewolf to imprint on a vampire?" I asked lightly.

"No. We're the exception, I guess." she replied, her voice holding her curiosity.

"There's an exception to every rule then?"

She thought a second. "I suppose. But-"

"Then we'll leave it at that." I murmured, cutting her off. "There is a possibility that you can love someone else. We'll leave it at that." I rose to my feet and stared down at her while she squinted at me through the sun in her eyes.

"Your stubborn." she deadpanned. I chuckled at her but she didn't crack a smile.

"I am."

* * *

Renesmee's POV

Time traveled on at an alarmingly fast pace as the timing of Alice's vision came closer and closer. Two weeks…three weeks. Soon enough the fight would be right around the corner. I wasn't as concerned as my family but I was, however, concerned about my fighting skills. So I practiced. I practiced with everyone in my family- especially Jasper and Emmett- Jacob and Seth even helped out. Seth wasn't gentle in anyway so he really helped with my strength.

"Careful, Ness." Jacob warned as he sat precariously on a rock while he watched me and Seth circle each other. I ignored him.

"Watch yourself, mutt." Lonni called. He was standing next to Jacob- equally as tense. I ignored them both.

Neither liked the idea of me and Seth practicing but it was for the best.

Seth and I were both crouched defensively, as we stalked around in a massive circle. Though he didn't bare his teeth Seth was still menacing.

He waited for my call before he even flinched. Cautions for Jacob and Lonni's sakes.

"Go!" I called and we both leapt forward. No one in the crowd was breathing.

We landed on top of each other with a booming crash. It wasn't but a minute of fighting before my teeth were inches from Seth's neck. He froze in defeat. I smiled and snuggled my face into his furry neck. He purred a sound of approval much like the one Jacob uses.

"Sorry, pee wee. Not today." I teased, using my nickname for my favorite (other then Jacob) wolf, and jumping down from the massive wolf. There was a loud sigh of relief from my family. I turned to look at them.

"Have some faith." I replied with a smile. Seth nudged my back with his nose and growled viciously. Lonni and Jacob quivered and everyone else stiffened. Seth crouched and bared his teeth.

"Calm down. He just wants a rematch." I told my family. "He feels ashamed." Seth let out a loud, menacing growl.

I crouched over again and bared my teeth. A snarl ripped from my teeth as I stalked him in a circle.

This time Seth didn't wait for a call to lunge. He pounced forward suddenly. I leapt to the side and rolled out of the way.

"Whoa, Seth cool it." Leah soothed. She was only here because Seth was. I'm sure she would have loved it if Seth ripped me to shreds but Jacob would probably rip Seth to shreds because of it. Thus she protected me.

I jumped up to my feet and lurked forward, another vicious snarl ripping threw my clenched teeth. We stalked, circling, once more. I was the one to pounce this time and I landed right on Seth's back.

A small howl slipped from his teeth as my cold body landed on his. He rolled over, pinning me to the ground. I snarled breathlessly.

"Seth!" Jacob shouted.

I flung all my weight back onto Seth as we rolled back over. I lurched to my feet and flew half way across the field. We were miles apart but still inches from life or death. We dance forward and both leaped forward once more. Seth's claw grabbed a hold of my arm and there was a loud tearing sound as his razor sharp claw ripped threw forearm.

I fell mid-air and slid like a baseball player a couple yards. I popped up into a crouch as soon as I slowed. I didn't take my eyes off Seth the whole time.

"Are you okay, Renesmee?" Jasper called in a blind panic.

"Fine." I called back, yet another snarl ripped from my teeth.

I leaned forward into a running stance and took of straight for Seth. This time we weren't fighting another minute before we wound up in the same position as last. My teeth inches from his throat. He sighed in defeat.

I didn't snuggle into him this time. I jumped up to examine my arm. It was covered in blood and there was a long gash straight down the middle. Seth jumped to his feet and dashed for the trees- to transform back into his human form. Jacob, Lonni, Edward and Carlisle were surrounding me in a second.

"I told you that wasn't a good idea, mutt." Edward growled at Jacob.

"Go calm down your brother." Jacob called to Leah.

"Wow, that's deep." Carlisle breathed.

"It's not that bad. And yes it was a good idea." I yelled back.

Seth darted out from the trees in cut off jeans and no shirt or shoes.

"Oh my God, Nessie! I'm so sorry!" he yelled as he ran over to me. Everyone threw themselves in front of him to block his path to me.

"Quit it you guys! It's Seth." I yelled pushing threw them to Seth. "It's no big deal. Really. Doesn't even hurt. You put up quite the fight though, pee wee." I teased, punching his shoulder.

"You won though, freak." Seth teased back. We agreed not to do that again though. Just in case.

Carlisle wrapped my arm in a bandage and called it a day. It would be healed by tomorrow anyway.

"I want a turn." Emmett roared, jumping off of a rock and running over to me. I eyed him and then nodded.

"Bring it on, Goliath."

We took the same stance as Seth and I had only Emmett had a massive, ear to ear smile on. I crouched over and readied myself.

"You get the go." he teased pointing at my arm.

"Fine. Go!" I yelled. Everyone knew Emmett wasn't as careful as Seth so when he leapt forward they all held their breath.

It was easy fighting Emmett. He relied on his strength instead of thinking through the best attack plan.

I dashed to the side in a flash, still facing Emmett as he barreled past me. He skidded to a stop and twirled around furiously. I waved and smiled antagonistically. He growled and charged once more.

I dashed to the other side of the field and leaned against a tree. Emmett once again skidded to a stop and whirled around.

"Oh this is going to be good." Rosalie sang with a wide smile. She may be irrevocably in love with Emmett but that doesn't mean she doesn't enjoy watching me make a fool out of him.

"Fight fair!" he yelled with a growl.

"I am, tubby. I'm just finding it difficult to reach your maturity level." I replied hanging my hand a few feet off the ground. He growled viciously, his next move faster then a blur. He was in front of me in a flash. He grabbed me and flung me in the opposite direction. I could feel the wind whip around me as I flew through the air. I perched myself on a tree branch, flailing my arms in an attempt to keep my balance. I jumped down and crouched over. I was taking this seriously now. He dashed forward at me once more. His arm reached for my throat but I slid under his hand and flung myself on top of his back- my teeth inches from his throat. I heard him mumble a cruse.

"Nice try." I teased as I jumped down.

"Again." he whined as I walked away.

"Sorry, Emmett. I would but I think you've taken enough humiliation for one day." I called over my shoulder with a wide smile.

"That was actually very pathetic." Rosalie teased as she danced over to him. "You know you just lost a fight with a six year old."

He growled and stalked away. Rosalie caught my arm and held me tight.

"A very awesome six year old! You kicked ass today, Nessie."

Jacob launched himself off of his rock and landed right in front of us.

"I agree. That was amazing." he cooed with a wide smile, messing with my hair.

"Thanks!" I replied to both of them.

"You'll have no problem protecting yourself. That I'm sure of." Seth murmured as he rubbed his shoulder.

"Did I hurt you?" I gasped, running over to him.

"It's nothing. Just popped it out of its joint." he shrugged.

"Seth, it's out of its joint! That's serious. Carlisle help him."

"Seriously, Nessie, its fine. It'll be better in a few hours. Your arm on the other hand…I am really sorry." I just shot him a bored look and he bowed his head.

"You did some damage. Good job." Jasper murmured.

"Yeah you did great. Esme is waiting for us at home." Alice sang, dancing over to Jasper and gripping his hand in hers. They smiled and walked out of the forest. Then my parents walked away and Rosalie and Emmett followed. Seth and Leah jogged off into the trees and soon enough I was standing alone in the clearing with just Jacob and Lonni.

I waited a few minutes before opening my mouth. I was about to talk when an unfamiliar vampire smell assaulted my nose and I froze. Jacob and Lonni looked to the woods where the smell was coming from and both cursed under their breath.


	19. Fight

Previously…

_I was about to talk when an unfamiliar vampire smell assaulted my nose and I froze. Jacob and Lonni looked to the woods where the smell was coming from and both cursed under their breath_.

I readied myself, latching my hand on Jacob's. I showed him the plan in my head.

_I'll go left; you go right. Think loudly. Daddy's still near._ I told him using my gift. I looked past Jake at Lonni to make eye contact for a split second.

I looked back to see doom closing in.

An onslaught of newborn vampires hurtled through the forest line and headed right for us. I counted quickly while preparing myself to fight with just three people instead of the ten plus people who were supposed to be here.

5, 10, 15, 20, 25, 30...I stopped counting newborns when it reached a number I couldn't wrap my mind around. How was it possible to create an army of newborn vampires 40 strong without causing mayhem in the human world? Without bringing down Volturi heat? Without our noticing?

I held tight to Jacob's hand as we both crouched into fighting positions. The first vampire lunged for me.

I had plastered my body to Jacob's and now I pulled away, clothes-lining the vampire in front of me and bringing him to the ground with ease. Jacob reached down and pulled at the vampire's neck, ripping it off and tossing the body to the side.

I jumped at Jacob and lunged over his crouched back to pounce on the vampire standing behind him. I tore at the newborns body angrily and tossed the lifeless pieces in a pile ready to be lit on fire.

"I can't hold it much longer!" Jacob yelled to me, ready to phase. He was thrusting vampires around the clearing in human form, only stopping to burst into a wolf. I ran towards the trees, a group of four vampires following behind me.

I skidded to a stop when I knew I was in hearing range of my father. I thought my actions out loud, hoping he would hear.

A vampire jumped and tackled me to the ground where I rolled with him on top of me. Jasper had told me not to let them get a grip around me and not to let their faces come close to my skin. I tried my hardest to push the newborn off.

I wound up flinging the man off of me and right into a tree which he broke in half. He jumped back up and charged again. I was surrounded by newborn vampires.

I watched as two girl vampires ran towards me but were tackled down by Mama in an instant. The man getting ripped to shreds by a furious Edward. The only one left turned to watch me as I gathered the strength to get to my feet again- I was already growing tired.

I was about to attack when Alice appeared, quite literally, out of nowhere and was perched on his back, kissing his neck. Or so it looked.

The vampire yelled out in agony for a minute before his head fell to the floor next to his feet. His body landed with a thud under Alice. She dashed for the clearing, a group of family members trailing behind her. Everyone went to the same location but Mama and Daddy. Soon Jacob and Lonni were behind me.

"What are you guys doing? We need to fight!" I yelled at them, trying to run towards the clearing but I found myself restrained by Lonni's strong arms.

"Take her and run!" Dad shouted before disappearing into the woods, Mama close behind him. I thrashed against Lonni for I wanted to follow.

"You can't fight now, Renesmee. We need to get you out of here." he told me as he began to run in the opposite direction of the clearing. Jacob's paws pounded against the earth loudly as he ran after us. Lonni ran for miles until he was far enough away and we were atop a mountain peek. I shivered at the frigid air up here.

"I need to fight!" I screamed at Lonni once he placed me down.

"No," was his only response.

So…I punched him.

My fist connected with his jaw and made a resounding thrash through the air. Lonni fell to the floor in a heap, holding his jaw. I was about to run for the trees when Jacob stopped me, his furry body standing in my way. I shoved against him.

"Move, Jacob!" I screamed at him but he didn't move. "Move damn it! Now!" I yelled again and punched at the furry wolf I loved. He moved his head and lightly knocked me to the ground where I landed on my butt. I stared up at him in anger.

"Nessie, just listen to us-" Lonni began to yell but he stopped. Jacob stopped. I stopped.

No way could this still be going on?

I looked to the bottom of the hill and there stood eight vampires I hadn't seen before. One with red hair…

Jacob stood in protection in front of me as the eight stalked nearer; the redhead clearly leading the rest.

"Well hello there…Renesmee. So nice to see you." the redhead spoke and my eyes narrowed. He was tall and muscular with blood-red eyes and a thirst oh so ravenous.

"It was a trick…" I whispered in defeat. The whole thing. The army was a distraction. I felt so ashamed for letting my family fall for it. I stood up and faced the redhead.

"Your smarter then I gave you credit for. But nevertheless, you're outnumbered. There are two of my friends for every one of you."

"Bring it on, Carrot Top." I yelled in fury but regretted it. The redhead smirked and snapped his fingers. All seven vampires lunged at once.

The last thing I remembered hearing before I crashed to the ground was the sound of Jacob's wolf whimper as two vampires jumped atop him.

I pushed and pulled. Kicked and punched. It was hell being attacked by two newborn vampires at once.

A blond girl- no older then thirteen- lay atop me, trying to rip at my limbs while a boy- about mid-twenties- with black hair stood behind her watching. I put all my weight into my legs as I kicked the blond off of me and rose to my feet.

The boy lunged from my throat. His hands landed on my shoulders as he pinned me against a bolder. I braced my left hand on his chest and punched against his elbow with my right; popping it inward- against the natural propensity. He screamed in agony as I did the same to his left elbow and soon neither of his arms were movable. He instantly became an easy target; so I took him down. His head fell to the East and his body to the West. I looked up to the blond, ready to take her down as well.

She stood stock-still in front of where the boy had landed, staring at him in irritation then she looked up at me, her blood-red eyes burrowing into mine. She hissed low and deep and crouched over, ready to attack. I bent my body and readied myself.

She jumped and I spun. I threw my body forward out of the way as she barreled past me. I tapped into the feelings I had while fighting Emmett. I played with the blond like a toy.

She grew furious in no time and soon enough her galloping became anger fueled charging. She ran at me furiously. I was about to take her down when I caught Jacob's body in the corner of my eye. The two vampires that had jumped him were surrounding him; trapping him in a circle. I acted without thinking.

I grabbed the blond by the throat and flung her towards the other vampires covering Jacob and they all screamed out. I pounced, ripping at vampires like mad. Soon Jacob and I had them all down for the count and Jake went over to help Lonni with the two attacking him.

I made the biggest mistake of my life after that. I knew I shouldn't have done it; but for some reason I couldn't help myself from doing the unthinkable. Jasper had told me not to; Alice had seen it happen in her vision. I knew it was stupid; I knew it was wrong. But I guess my body had different ideas. My head couldn't catch up in time.

I turned my back to the redhead and the weirdest heat began to spread through my neck; educed by a sharp pain in my neck. I fell to the floor in agony, unable to contain the scream bubbling in my throat and escaping from my lips.


	20. Cherries

A/N: Okay, so it's been a while :/ I've been on vacation and on top of that Fan fiction .net wouldn't let me log in :/ BUT! I'm back! And with another chapter =D Picking up where we left off because that was a pretty big cliffy….so here we go =)

* * *

Jacob's POV

I watched, horrified and stock-still, as Nessie fell to the floor. Nothing else mattered to me. Not the vampires ripping at my skin. Not Lonni, struggling to fight off the two vampires attacking him. Not the fight going on miles away with my other family. Nothing mattered besides the agonized look on Nessie's face. Nothing but the fact that she was dying.

My love. My imprint. Dying.

I stopped fighting; stopped moving, breathing, thinking. All I saw was red. I lost control of my body movements as I tore at vampire flesh with a ravenous anger completely new to me. All the while, I hoped for her to move. To get up and help. To be alright.

But nothing happened. She laid down in the freshly fallen snow with her eyes glued wide and pain obvious in her face.

The only thing I could think of was something that made me laugh. Something I knew she would slap me for thinking about.

But as I destroyed vampire after vampire, and wished with all my might to have my Nessie still in my sight. I couldn't only thing of one thing…cherries.

* * *

I tossed the pieces of the redhead into the flame Lonni had going and ran with all my speed. I pulled at the inner walls of my mind fiercely until I phased and stood, naked, in my human form. I barely had my pants on when I fell to my knees as Nessie's side and pulled her head into my lap, tears streaming down my cheeks. I didn't bother hiding them. I had been crying from the time Nessie had hit the floor.

"Nessie? Sweetheart, can you hear me? Nessie, please baby!" I whaled in agony as I stroked her cheek. All was silent as Lonni and I waited for Renesmee's response. But nothing happened. She didn't stir. She just laid there.

"Her heart is still beating." Lonni whispered, almost amazed. I glared at him from the corner of my eye.

"Of course her heart is still beating. She is still alive. She's still here." I replied curtly. I was hoping so thoroughly that my words held truth.

I was about to add a few curse words at the end of my sentence when Nessie cut me off my coughing and blinking awake. Her body jerked in my arms as she coughed hoarsely for a minute before a fountain of blood streamed from her mouth. I held her head up so that she could spit out the blood from her mouth without choking on it but there was just so much! The only time I'd seen anyone cough up that much blood was when Bella was giving birth to Nessie. Bella had hurled a fountain of blood before going into full labor.

And I thought that was terrible…

I could, literally, feel my heart tear in half at the sight of my Nessie in so much pain. I held her close, and for the first time in my life, I prayed silently.

"Its okay, Nessie. It's going to be okay, sweetie, its going to be okay." I whispered to her as she choked on air and spat blood furiously. "Help!" I screamed at a stock-still Lonni standing in front of us, staring at Nessie's twitching body.

I couldn't _see _his mind working and heard the _click _when he snapped into alertness.

"Sit her up." he commanded and I did as he said without question. I sat Nessie up in my lap so she was lying against my chest. I didn't even care that her blood was dripping down my bare chest or that she was spitting more onto me. I didn't care at all.

"It's not working!" I yelled at Lonni as I supported Nessie's head with my left hand and her back with my chest. Her body was flailing less though.

"Give it a minute."

"We don't have a minute, damn it!" But Nessie did stop spitting blood after a few seconds and I breathed a sigh of relief. She curled her beautiful little face into my chest as she repeatedly cleared her throat. Her body had stopped twitching but now she was shivering so I held her closer. Her shivers became trembles then literal convulsions as she lay in my arms.

"What's wrong? Why is she so cold?" I asked frantically as I held her closer, desperate for my natural body heat to warm her.

"What's wrong? What's wrong? Toxic venom is flowing through her blood, killing her as we speak. And you're asking me what's wrong?" Lonni replied, his voice dripping with acid I wasn't in the state to deal with.

"Don't fight." Nessie whispered in a hoarse cough and I looked down to her sympathetically. She looked like she was sleeping…only this time she was coated in blood and her face was pinched in pain.

"We aren't." I murmured to her, stroking her cheek as I watched her die.

"Harrumph." she murmured then coughed. The fountain of blood came again and I held her up as she coughed all over me. Her hands were shaking as she reached out to wipe her mouth. I grabbed her jacket off the floor next to us and wiped her mouth as best I could.

"What do we do? How do we stop this?" I called to Lonni miserable. I watched in horror as he dropped to his knees in front of us and shrugged. Nessie stared him in the eye and he gazed back. I wondered what they were doing but suddenly I was no longer holding my dearest Nessie in my arms.

I lurched to my feet and almost lunged at Edward as he and Bella grabbed Nessie and cradled her limb body to both of their bodies. Bella shushed as Edward barked instructions at Carlisle (who, apparently, came as well. They were all there in fact, but I wasn't focused on them. I didn't care. I wanted Nessie back!)

I squished myself against Bella as I begged them both to let me touch Nessie, if just for a second. Suddenly, as fast as a werewolf could run, the little meadow was purring with a loud growl of everyone talking over each other. I stopped picking out the separate conversations after just a second.

I was yelling at Edward, Bella was yelling at me, Edward was yelling at Carlisle who was talking to Lonni who was yelling at me. Alice was chirping away with Jasper who was trying to talk to Emmett who was practically shaking with the urge to kill something. The wolves were all howling- trying to get their two sense in as well.

After a minute Rosalie decided she'd had enough. She whistled loud and cleared and everyone froze dead in their place.

"Shut up!" Rose screamed at everyone. Nessie chuckled then coughed behind me. "My God you people are morons. This isn't the time to be yelling. This is the time to figure out how to save our Nessie. Now, unless you know how to stop this from killing her, shut the hell up!" Rosalie bellowed in a somehow still delicate voice despite the pitch it hit.

The silence that fell after Rose's implosion was worse then the yelling for it told us bluntly that no one knew what to do and how to help Nessie. My face fell to my hands and I laid my head on Nessie's chest as my tears burst from my eyes and I sobbed on her. Her weak little hand reached out and ruffled my hair. I held her hand there against my hair as I wept for the girl I love.

I was too overpower by my emotions to hear or smell the little girl walk in and before I knew it everyone but myself and Nessie were starring at a small girl standing just inside the clearing. I looked up to glare at the vampire child.

She was so thin! And so short! Her face was childlike and her oriental facial features- despite the pinched worried look- were adorably petite. Round face, big eyes died red from the blood she'd had recently and pale white skin, I couldn't think of her as a threat. In fact she was the opposite. I kind of wanted to hug the little girl. I mean, she couldn't have been much older then fifteen. In fact, she looked the same age as Nessie and that's probably why I couldn't see her for what she really was: a vampire.

"I know something that help." the little girl whispered shakily, her accent clear in the way she spoke. She wasn't looking around like most people would. Instead, she was starring down at Nessie. They shared a meaningful glance the girl looked like she was about to cry.

"How?" I distantly heard Carlisle ask from across the field. The girl looked up at him with sad, knowing eyes.

"Can we just leave as is? What I do will help, I promise. Please just trust me." she begged. I didn't think it was possible but her round eyes got bigger.

"I don't-" Edward began before my broken sob voice cut in.

"Yes! Do it! Whatever the hell you want to do. Just do it. Help her. Save her!" I pleaded with the slight girl, gesturing to Renesmee as her condition worsened and her eyes rolled back in her head and her breathing thickened.

The girl lowered herself to her knees in front of Nessie in a graceful, fluid movement I'd only seen on that of Alice. She touched Nessie's neck where the bite wound was. I then noticed blood was also flowing from the bite on Nessie's neck.

The girl hesitated a minute as she looked Nessie in the eye. "I'm Chiyo Hayashi by the way." she whispered pleasantly. Nessie rolled her head to look at Chiyo.

"Hi, Chiyo. I'm Renesmee." she whispered then choked on the words and gagged on the blood flowing through her mouth. Chiyo looked up at me.

"Are you sure you want me to do this?" she asked skeptically. I nodded immediately. She nodded once in returned then looked back at Nessie. "This will hurt." was all she murmured before she leaned her head close to Nessie's. Her lips touched the skin of Nessie's neck and I looked away. I didn't want to know what Chiyo was doing.

I focused on Nessie's face but even then, did I not like what I saw.

Nessie's eyes popped wide and she let out a loud scream before her eyes rolled back in her head and her scream cut off by gurgled coughing. Her body rose off the ground from her chest and her hands and feet twitched helplessly.

And as quickly as it happened, it stopped.

Nessie's back crashed to the floor, having risen so high off the ground in agony, and her eyes slid shut. Her face cleared of all emotion and her body lay motionlessly. I listened for a heartbeat and my heart broke when I didn't hear one.

Chiyo leaned back and, where there once was a vampire bite, there was nothing. Just the pure, white skin of Nessie's neck.

* * *

A/N: Chiyo is pronounced _chee-yoh _and Hayashi is pronounced _hi-ash-ee_.

Pick up from here in the next chapter…boy I'm leaving you guys with a lot of cliffies hahaha sorry :p


	21. Burning

A/N: Starting from when Nessie was bitten and ending with Chiyo biting her. All what Nessie was feeling. RRRREEEVVVIIIEEEWWW!

* * *

Nessie's POV

The pain was bewildering. I couldn't understand anything, couldn't make sense of what was happening.

My body tried to reject the pain, and I was sucked again and again into a blackness that cut out whole minutes of the agony, making it that much harder to keep up with reality.

I tried desperately to separate them to no avail.

Non-reality was black, and it didn't hurt so much.

Reality was red, and it felt like I was being sawed in half, but by a buss, punched by a prize fighter, trampled by bulls, and submerged in acid, all at the same time.

Reality was feeling my body twist and flip when I couldn't possibly move because of the pain radiating through me.

Reality was knowing there was something so much more important that all this torture, and not being able to remember what it was.

Reality had come on so fast.

One moment, everything was as it should have been. Surrounded by people I loved. Smiles. Somehow, unlikely as it was, it seemed like I was getting everything I wanted.

And then one tiny, inconsequential thing had gone wrong.

I'd turned my back against the vampire waiting for his opportunity to strike and kill me. I knew the stupidity behind it but I still moved, pivoting to help Jacob…

Ripping. Breaking. Agony.

The darkness had taken over, but was washed away to a wave of torture. I couldn't breath. It was hot in my throat. My legs fell like empty rubber hoses for a moment, and they felt like nothing at all. I crashed to the floor. I couldn't feel my legs…my arms…I couldn't feel _me_.

The blackness rushed over my eyes like a thick blindfold, firm and fast. Covering not just my eyes but also my _self_ with a crushing weight. It was exhausting to push against it. I knew it would be so much easier to give in. To let the blackness push me down, down, down to a place where there was no pain and no weariness; no worries and no fear.

If it had only been for myself, I wouldn't have been able to struggle very long. But this wasn't just about me.

"Nessie? Sweetheart, can you hear me? Nessie, please baby!" Jacob whaled in agony. His voice was clear through the foggy black nothingness.

Jacob. Jacob. My whole existence revolved around him. We were twisted into a single strand. You cut one; you cut the other. If he were gone, I couldn't go on with life. If I were gone, he couldn't live without me either.

So I kept pushing against the black almost upon reflex. I wasn't trying to lift it; just resist it. Not allowing it to crush me completely. I wasn't Atlas, and the blackness felt like a planet; I couldn't shoulder it. All I could do was not be entirely obliterated.

But I knew my own strength. I knew I could endure this. I knew Jacob would be doing everything he could. He would not give up. Neither would I.

I held the blackness of nonexistence at bay by inches. But I was slipping. I need something to hold on to.

I felt warm arms around me, stroking my cheek, holding me upright. As soon as I pushed hard enough on the blackness, it cracked and I came to; hurling blood and coughing on air.

Jacob held me up as I spewed blood all over him. He didn't seem to mind though.

I drifted in and out of consciousness. I struggled harder and harder. All I could hear were voices after a long minute. I paid close attention to the voices though.

Jacob was yelling at…Lonni. In my mind, I sighed. Typical.

"Don't fight." I manage to whisper miserably but coughed on the words. Jacob looked down at me. I tried remembering the look of his face but I couldn't find the right image. I had a million stored away in my mind.

Should I hold on to the image of Jacob in which he's smiling or laughing? The ones were he's shy and innocent looking? Or what about the pictures of my love while he's content to just hold me and be romantic? I couldn't chose.

"We're not." Jacob's velvet voice cooed to me and the perfect picture came to mind.

I envisioned Jacob the night I'd fallen asleep on him while at Isle Esme. It was just after my feelings for him had changed. We'd gone out to the beach for a swim and wound up staying outside until well after twilight fell. We laid down on a blanket on the beach and intertwined out bodies instinctually for the weather had grown cold. The electric current kept me up long past my typical sleep time.

So, every time I drifted out of consciousness and the blackness threatened me once more I though of my Jacob. My Jacob, sleeping in my arms.

But my image of Jacob shattered as his arms were no longer wrapped around me. The arms holding me were cold and hard and I could hear my parents voices next to my ears.

I heard other voices all around me; all yelling and howling. I heard a whistle and Rosalie's voice yell harshly at my family. I chuckled then coughed. Everything fell silent.

Jacob's head suddenly fell to my chest and the need to fight against the blackness overpowered my body. I was so exhausted but I fought harder and harder until I was able to reach out and ruffle Jake's hair weakly.

I felt my heart beats slow and grow shallower in my chest and my breathing was so labored already I couldn't imagine it getting worse. But it did.

I was hearing voices but was unable to understand the things they were saying. I was seeing faces but spots everywhere else I looked.

I saw my family…Jacob…Lonni…and a small girl standing at the edge of the clearing. Her face grew closer to mine and she whispered to me. It took me far too long to comprehend her words but when I did I knew what was happening.

"Hi, Chiyo. I'm Renesmee." I whispered in return and prepared myself for the agony to end. Chiyo leaned her head close to mine and her lips touched my neck.

The warmth beside Jacob's arms around me became more and more real, warmer and warmer. Hotter. The heat was so real it was hard to believe that I was imagining it.

Hotter

Uncomfortable now. Too hot. Much, much too hot.

Like grabbing the wrong end of a curling iron- my automatic response was to drop the scorching thing in my arms. But there was nothing in my arms. My arms weren't curled to my chest. My arms were dead _things_ laying somewhere beside me. The heat was _inside_ me.

The burning grew- rose and peaked, rose again until it surpassed anything I'd ever felt.

I felt the pulse behind the fire raging now in my chest and I realized that I'd found the cause of the heat again, just in time to wish I never had. To wish that I'd embraced the blackness while I'd still had the chance. I wanted to raise my arms and claw my throat open- anything to get rid of this torture. But I couldn't feel my arms, I couldn't move one vanished finger.

The fire blazed hotter and I wanted to scream. To beg for someone to kill me now, before I lived one more second in this pain. But I couldn't move my lips. The weight was still there, pressing down on me.

I realized it wasn't the darkness holding me down; it was my body. So heavy. Burying me in the flames that were chewing their way out from throat now, spreading with impossible pain through my shoulders and head, scalding their way up my head and licking my face.

Suddenly, all I wanted was to die. To have never been born. The whole of my existence did not outweigh this pain. Wasn't worth living through it for one more heartbeat.

Let me die, let me die, let me die!

And, for a never-ending space, that was all there was. Just the fiery torture, and my soundless shrieks, pleading for death to come. Nothing else, not even time. So that made it infinite, with no beginning and no end. One infinite moment of pain.

The only change came when suddenly, impossibly, my pain was doubled. The lower half of my body, deadened, was suddenly on fire, too. Some broken connection had been healed- knitted together by the scorching fingers of the flame.

The endless burn raged on.


	22. More Then Suffice

A/N: Okay, so I totally destroyed my left thigh muscle- all black and blue and searing pain and whatnot- while running in the rain with my boyfriend recently. So I can't do too much walking around, thus I'm restricted to bed. And, yep you guessed it, writing! Hopefully I'll be adding more to this as I rest up. AND "my Jacob" (if that's what you want to call him lol) has given me inspiration for Jake's feelings in this story cause "my Jake" feels responsible for my injury an so does Jacob…Amazing the inspiration a boy can be =)

Enjoy!

* * *

Renesmee's POV

I saw in the blackness continually. I fought against the crushing nothingness until I was sure I couldn't fight anymore. My body ached to the core and I wasn't positive it was only the pain of my heart changing; slowing; converting.

I tried once more to push the black cloak over my eyes off. But once more, I failed miserably. The darkness crushed against me harder this time and I wished I hadn't done that.

Finally, when I was convinced I couldn't fight any longer, I let go. I let the weight of death fall on top of me; breaking me and crippling my body easily under its intense firry blaze. Deaths hands wrapped around my body and licked at my bones.

* * *

Jacob's POV

I held Nessie close in my arms as I slowly rocked her back and forth on the bed. It had been two hole days since I'd last hear Renesmee's voice or seen her smile or looked into her eyes and seen her looking back.

My heart was breaking more thoroughly with every passing second.

It took us a while, but we'd finally gotten Chiyo tell us where she'd come from, what she'd done to Nessie and where she learned how to do it.

"Thaddeus Stevens was the redheads name. He created me. He was building an army to come to Alaska and destroy the coven he blamed for most of his troubles. He didn't talk to us much but when he did it was always about how thoroughly he blamed you guys for his problems." Chiyo had told us as we sat in Nessie's room the first night after the fight.

"But why?" Bella asked. I sat with Nessie on the bed with Bella right next to us, holding her daughters hand.

"He said that your daughter was the reason the love of his life had died and why the Volturi were after him. According to him, you all are the reason he's nomadic and hasn't joined a coven. Because covens like yours won't except him and you started that trend."

"We've never even met him before." Carlisle commented from the other end of the room. Chiyo shrugged.

"That didn't matter to him. He was pissed and he wanted revenge. So he started recruiting humans and turning them into vampires for his army. I was one of those he recruited. He changed me himself and helped train me. I was one of the firsts; I helped train everyone else. We'd been building the army for almost a year before we set out to fight." Chiyo took a deep breath before she continued. It looked like a hard subject to talk about.

"I noticed something about his plan was off from very early on but I just didn't know what that was. Then I heard him speaking of the Cullen daughter being the true reason for all his misery and how he wanted her dead. He told us of how to kill her; that a bite would more then suffice. That's when my mind checked out. I didn't want anything to do with killing a little girl. So while we were heading into the clearing to fight, I slipped away while amidst the chaos.

"I ran past Thaddeus's sent while running away and caught onto the odd pattern it traveled. I followed it and found that he'd used the army and the fight as a distraction to get Renesmee alone at the top of the hill. I watched from a distance as you all fought, impressed by Renesmee's fighting capabilities. Then she turned around and Thaddeus struck.

"I watched in horror as his teeth sank into the perfect skin of her neck. I couldn't honestly say that I was upset when I saw the wolf tear him apart. No one should kill for the hell of killing."

No one in the room was breathing. None of them needed to breath. I couldn't keep my breathing in check though and I wound up gasping every minute or so from lack of oxygen. Chiyo, luckily, ignored me and continued talking.

"I remembered Thaddeus telling us that we needed to get Renesmee alone because if she was with anyone else they could easily save her. I asked him how- feigning interest- and he responded by telling me that sucking a small portion of blood from the wound and sealing it would prevent the venom from seeping through her entire system but that a single patch of skin would still hold venom forever."

A collaborative gasp erupted from the room and Edward was suddenly standing behind me, his hand on Nessie's lifeless cheek.

"You mean there is still vampire venom in her neck?" he asked quietly, not taking his eyes off of his daughter.

"Yes. Probably for the rest of her life, she will have venom coursing through a small patch of blood in her neck." Chiyo replied easily. "I'm sorry if I've unsettled you all. I will leave immediately once she's awake."

"When will she wake up?" Esme asked from her seat next to Carlisle in the corner. I'd never seen the woman so tense and sad in all the years I'd know the Cullen's.

"I'm not entirely sure. She should wake up soon, but there's no telling how long it will take her." Chiyo murmured then paused. She looked like she had more to say but she was holding her tongue. I didn't have to say anything though because Jasper did that for me.

"If there's more, I think you should tell us." he requested strongly from his seat next to Nessie's bed; Alice close at his side. Everyone in the Cullen clan had used their loved one to lean on through this difficult time. Bella leaned on Edward for support and he leaned on her. Alice against Jasper and he supported while leaned gratefully back on her. Rosalie and Emmett; Carlisle and Esme; they all leaned against their significant other in order to get through this whole traumatic thing.

But my significant other was the reason for this trauma. She was lying lifelessly in my arms, no color in her face, no life to her skin at all. I needed someone to lean on and Nessie was the only who would suffice.

"Its just something Thaddeus did." Chiyo whispered and struggled to make up her mind on whether or not she was going to tell us. She made the right decision soon. "When he decided it was Renesmee he really wanted, he created a Halfling himself. He used her to test his theories on. He bit her repetitively to find out what's the best way and how to revive her. Every time he revived her, within a day or two she was awake again. I don't know why Renesmee hasn't woken yet, but please give it time."

"We don't have time!" Lonni suddenly shouted, lurching to his feet blindingly fast. "She's been unconscious for two days! She is not coming back. You and your little cohort killed her." he yelled furiously at Chiyo. Emmet and Jasper stood in preparation to restrain Lonni if he made an advance towards Chiyo. And Carlisle stood too.

"We don't know that for sure, Lonni." Carlisle said calmly.

"Look at her!" Lonni called, jabbing a finger at my love. "She's dead! Her heart isn't beating, she is not breathing, she is not moving."

"That's common for this type of thing." Chiyo challenged.

"My sister died because of a vampire bite. I know what a dead Halfling looks like." Lonni shouted, getting Chiyo's face. I was shocked when Chiyo didn't back down. She stared at him, dead between the eyes.

"Trust me, I do too." she retorted evenly and Lonni's face distorted.

"Maybe you should get some air, Lonni." Jasper suggested, moving forward slightly. Lonni looked to him, looked to Nessie, up at me, then shook his head.

"Yeah, I'll get some air."

We haven't seen him since. He had left a note on the kitchen table for me saying "You can have her. She's useless to me dead." in his elegant script. I burned it as soon as I read it. Nessie wasn't dead. If Chiyo believed she wasn't dead, I was holding out that same hope. My Nessie wasn't going to leave me. She was going to fight. She was going to live.

* * *

But another day passed and nothing changed. there was a lacking of light in Nessie's skin. She usually glowed with a beautiful, happy air about her. But not any more. Chiyo had said that if Nessie fought hard enough, she would wake back up.

I prayed Nessie would fight real hard.

* * *

A/N: Please make sure to review! I love all of your reviews so much! They make the writing process so much better =)


	23. Family's That Do A Girl A World Of Good

**A/N: Back again =) So I was just wondering why my last chapter got 41 hits, 32 visitors and only 3 reviews! PLEASE GUYS, it really makes my day to read your reviews but their lacking =( It's not hard at all to do! Scroll to the end of the story, click Review This Chapter, write a little review- I honestly don't care about length, it's the thought and effort that counts- then click Submit Feedback/Review! That's it! Whoala! I'm instantly happy! =D**

**Seriously though guys, if you read it, please review it! It means the WORLD to me!**

**Enjoy…okay bad choice in words…umm, read and review lol. (Sorry…another somewhat depressing story :/ The emotion in this story is like a freaking title wave!)**

* * *

Renesmee's POV

The blackness consumed me until I was convinced I was dead. Surely nothing that painfully could persist so long without death following shortly after. But, still, it continued. The darkness lingered. Death was near. I prayed for sweet release.

Let me die. Let me die. Let me die.

I let myself remember my last moments. The last things I saw, heard, smelt. I memorized the happiest things I could remember and forgot about the pain for the time being. I focused on my family's faces.

Rosalie's angelic face, smiling at me; her golden hair strewn perfectly across her shoulders and down her back.

Alice's delicate, soft, pixie features and crazy spiky hair. I imagined her with the elated smile that shopping only brought out of her.

I imagined Emmett's strong jaw line and manly structure smiling at me and bellowing with his uproarious laugh.

I pictured sweet Jasper next. My favorite uncle. A troubled past but a gloriously bright future. I though of Jasper smiling down at me the way he did when Alice was running a thousand miles a minute and had left us both trailing behind. That smile was common.

I pictured my dear Esme. Her maternal instincts present in everything she does. Her perfect face, bronze hair and breathtaking smile. Grandma.

Carlisle, I thought up next. His golden hair, topaz eyes and dazzling smile. A few points off for wardrobe, though. Scarves?…really?

I skipped my parents for a moment and envisioned Grandpa Charlie. Something else that man is. I couldn't help but imagine my dear grandpa in his police cruiser.

With every family member I memorized, I felt my dead heart beat once more.

Finally, I remembered my Daddy. I focused on more then his face. I looked past his features and stared at his still heart. No matter what he thought about his soul, he will always mean everything to me. And no matter what you call him (monster, vampire, killer) he'll always be just one thing to me…Daddy.

My still heart galumphed twice more.

I thought upon my dearest Mama. Her glorious, pale face smiling at me through topaz eyes. Oh, how I love her. The way she care so deeply for me. The way she was willing to risk everything- her own life included- to save mine and bring me into this world. Selfless. Heroic. Neutering. Loving…Mama.

My heart pumped a few beats once more. But instead of kicking in then dying out; my heart beat faster then leveled out and kept a somewhat normal pace.

And because I love them like family, I memorized the smiling faces of Jake's brothers- my brothers. Sam, Embry, Quill, Paul, and the rest of Sam's La Push pack. Seth, even Leah. I memorized them all. Emily's scarred yet beautiful face and the glorious face of their child.

My heart was beating away in my chest as I remembered it all. For some reason, remembering my family helped keep up my strength and fight against the blackness. I caught onto my body's natural reaction and helped fight the pressing coma. I remembered more people; Lonni, Chiyo, Anna, Nick, my school friends, the Denali clan, everyone I could think to remember.

And with every face popping like popcorn kernels in my head, the blackness thinned and fighting against it grew easier and easier.

Soon the black veil was as thin as mesh and my body reacted.

My breathing thickened, heart pumped, seat dewed on the nap of my neck and my eyes fluttered. I strained to hear voices and noises.

"Renesmee?" Renesmee, dear. Can you hear me?" a soft woman's voice whispered in my ear. I recognized Mama immediately. My lips twitched, trying to smile to no avail.

Cold hands held mine. They were soft yet hard and delicate. I desperately tried squeezing Mama's hand. I was focusing on her- fighting with all my might- when something else caught my attention.

A warm hand on my cheek, soft, hot lips on my forehead. Jacob's gentle voice in my ear.

"Nessie? My Nessie. Come back to me, darling. Follow my voice. Fallow me, love. Fight, Nessie." he whispered to me and my heart had an audible reaction.

The blood in my heart slammed into over drive. It almost hurt. I did as Jake told me and I followed his voice; fought harder.

As I pushed against the pain, my body began to shake with the effort. I felt strong, overheated arms wrap around me and hold me close while my limp body convulsed.

"Fight, Nessie, fight. Come to me, sweetheart." Jake told me and, again, I did as I was told.

My heart hurt from beating so rapidly. My body broke into a cold sweat and continued to violently shake in Jake's arms. A whimper escaped my lips.

"Fight, Nessie. Fight, baby." Jake told me and I tried to fight harder but my body was giving way to the stress and my limbs were going numb. I couldn't feel my body anymore and that made it hard to push against death. But I tried.

I failed.

I gave a hard shove and when my arms gave out the pain crashed against me so hard that I screamed out in pain. Loud and blood curtailing. After that, everything I'd heard disappeared. I couldn't hear Mama's voice, couldn't feel Jake's warm body wrapped around mine. I couldn't hear, see, feel. I was completely numb.

I screamed once more out of frustration, this scream less pained and more loathsome. It hurt so badly! I wanted to die so bad, but remembering my family gave me incentive to push against it. But how do you run when you can't feel your legs? How do you push against something when you can't feel your arms? How can you remember when you brain is a fog? How do you swallow when your throat is incased in flames? And how to you stay alive when your heart repetitively gives way to excruciating pain?

I struggled to bring coherency back to my mind and find the use of my limbs. The best I could do hadn't worked. So I was going to do better. 100% wasn't enough. 200% was the next step.

With a forceful thrust, I pushed against the pain excruciatingly. Like a rubber band, flames cracked back at me and kissed my sore body. I pushed again. Harder.

My mind was slowly defogging and as soon as I was coherent, torture snapped back and slapped me hard in the face, kicking me in the gut while I crumbled under the pressure.

Screaming out in agony, I pushed even harder and forced my regretfully lucid mind to remember the one thing I knew would get me through this. The one person I knew would bring me through.

My mind thought of every single imagine I have retained in my mind of my dearest best friend, Jacob. Smiling, frowning, laughing, arguing. Happy, sad, angry, mischievous. Protective, happy-go-lucky. Jacob while he's hunting and Jacob while he's playing. Jake sleeping and Jake running. Everything I could remember.

His husky voice, throaty chuckle. That glorious face and perfect body that made my heart week and my libido stir. The way his hands could be so gentle on my skin or rough against the fabric of my clothing when it was "inconveniencing" him. His soft, touchable hair and completely kissable lips.

My heart pounded faster and my body grew stronger. Blackness loosened. Death drew further and fighting grew harder. Pain increasing.

When the pain and fire were thin enough I remembered one last thing. A memory I had been saving for the finally stretch of this painful game.

I remembered the feel of having Jacob kiss me for the first time in my room the day of my party and again latter that evening when he gave me my gift. I remembered the burning desire and the heat poring through my mouth as I groped at him for more until we had gone too far too fast. I remembered every one of our kisses, even when he'd kissed me after I told him not to. That one was actually one of my favorites. It was something I knew only Jake would do.

I remembered every feeling, every touch, ever soft passionate moment we shared recently. I even thought back to the first time I'd felt Jake's hand around mine after our changed feelings. But most of all I remembered what it felt like to be with Jacob. Be wrapped in his arms. Sleeping on his chest. Kissing his lips. Holding his hand. Running my hands down the planes of his toned stomach and chest. Feeling the strength in his neck and the softness of his face. Everything.

My heart kicked up and my lips tingled with the need to feel his lips against them once more. I needed him like never before. I needed his warm hands on my skin, his hot lips on mine, his body pressed tightly against mine.

Without even realizing it, I began struggling against the burn furiously with a kind of passion I'd never know before. I struggled until I was so close to the edge that I could taste the freedom on my tongue.

I gave a push so hard that the flames shifted and instead of covering my eyes, it stung my neck and throat excruciatingly. The heat in every inch of my body surged straight to my throat and the heat that ragged in my body now lingered in only my throat. Flames from 5,000 fires burned in the confides of a two inch patch of skin on my neck. I would have screamed if the pain weren't so excruciating.

It swirled and tugged and pinched my neck furiously as it tried desperately to wrap me in its torture. And somehow, despite all the effort I had exerted these last few moments of fighting, I still pushed on. Like a soldier in a war, I refused to let this life I lived mean nothing. I refused to come this far and give up so soon. Fought harder.

I drained out the sounds around me and focused on the pain. So hot! I screamed so loud I hurt my own ears.

As if knowing what to do, cold hands rested atop the burning patch of exposed skin on my neck. It soothed the pain enough to allow me to focus on the importance of making it through this whole ordeal. The one thing that was worth fighting for.

Jacob.

I focused on his hands around me and counted the breaths he took and the beats of his heart. I focused on my love to keep from being swallowed by the pain.

The fight was over; I had won out. All that was left was waiting for the pain to subside.

But why couldn't I see? Why couldn't I speak? I wanted to see Jake's face, see Mama, Daddy. I wanted to see my family again.

The cold hand on my neck moved to my forehead and I was thankful for the cooling effect it had. Only, now my throat killed once more.

I gained the strength to push past the flaws in my vision when I hear those next few words spoken right by my face from a husky monotone.

"Come to me, Nessie. Come home, baby. We're waiting." Jacob whispered.

My eyes fluttered open.

* * *

**A/N: Ohhhh! Cliffy! Again lol. I don't actually have the next chapter written (like I usually do) but I promise to write it soon- Ik I can't leave ya'll hangin' too long ;)**


	24. Concerned

A/N: Thanks to those of you who sent me Get Well Soon wishes =) It was sweet. And I am doing much better, thank you. BUT (because I am Bella reincarnated) once my thigh was all better I tripped up the stairs and twisted my ankle (same leg) :/ Though my sister thought it was hysterical, I'm in pretty bad pain lol. Again I'm not moving around real good so I'm writing more. I'm a freaking danger magnet! But its all good because it helps the writing process haha =)

* * *

Renesmee's POV

I understood Jacob's reaction better then my foggy mind should of. Doesn't mean I approved though. In fact, I tried protesting when Jake pushed me out of his lap and into the cold arms of my parents, but of course I couldn't get anything out of my throat.

Jake was too hot to hold me right now, but that didn't matter. I needed his arms around me more then my family realized. I needed my Jacob. But I couldn't have him. It was a very frustrating thing. More frustrating then the fight I'd just endured to be here now!

"Your okay now, honey." Daddy whispered to me as he rocked me back and forth and stroked my hair gently.

I tried telling him how badly my throat hurt but my words came as a cracked whisper so I reached up and touched my throat, hoping he'd get the point.

"Her throat hurts." Mama and Jacob said at the same time, moving into my line of vision. I smiled. They would know that.

"That's common and will go away after a few days." Chiyo murmured but I couldn't tell where she was standing. "Are there any medications she can take?" she asked and I assumed she was talking to grandpa because he left the room and came back with a bottle of brown liquid in his hand.

"Here, take a little bit of this. It will help the sting go away." he told me gently and motioned to the liquid. With Mama's help, I sat up and took a long pull from the bottle. It tasted like cinnamon and burned my throat worse for a second before numbing the pain a little. Mama's cold hands held tight to my neck bruise helped the most though.

My vision began to blur around the edges as sleep began to consume me. I was just so tired. I had fought long and hard, and now I needed rest more then anything. My eyes were drooping into my line of sight and I readied myself for sleep. But I kept alert to the voices talking around me as I closed my eyes.

"What can I do to help?" Jacob asked lightly, his hand still clenched in mine.

"Nothing at this point. Your skin is too hot. She'll overheat." Carlisle replied and my brow furrowed. That's not true! I could sleep just as comfortably in his arms then I could in Daddy's. In fact, I wanted to sleep in Jake's strong arms, rather then my fathers. But before I was able to say anything unconsciousness took over and I was asleep and snoring lightly in no time.

* * *

Jacob's POV

I sat next to Nessie as she slept in Edward's arms. As soon as her eyes closed her grip on my hand loosened until her little hand dropped from mine completely.

Though I was relieved to have her back with me, I felt so helpless. I couldn't do anything to help her. I couldn't do anything to protect her or care for her like I was supposed to. I am her boyfriend; her best friend; her imprinter. I needed to help her, protect her, care for her. But I couldn't do any of those things and my heart felt empty.

Bella's cold hand reached out s touched my cheek lightly. "Jake, go tell the pack. They'll want to know she's okay." she murmured lovingly to me. I sighed. They were all huddled outside- they'd been there since we brought Nessie home- so they already knew. There was no point in telling them. But then again they would want to know the details.

"Honey, go tell your brothers. She'll be fine." Bella told me, kissing my forehead then turning to cradle Nessie's head in her lab as she stroked the length of Renesmee's hair.

I knew she was in capable hands. Edward's hand was against her bruise, soothing it. And her mother- the only other person I truly trusted with my Nessie- was with her. I couldn't really ask for more.

So I bent over, kissed Nessie's forehead and walked out of the house, phasing as soon as I was outside. It felt weird to phase after so many days as a human.

_What's up man? Is Ness okay? How is she? Can I see her? _Seth's thoughts barraged me as I sauntered over to where he was. I looked around to see the others come in from the tree lines.

_Where were you all?_ I asked them all. Even though we were in separate packs now, I had a link to my brothers. We don't know why. But we could all still hear each other.

_Perimeter check._ Paul told me.

_We're not taking any chances those leeches are swinging back around._ Jared added as they all trotted up next to me.

_Well…?_ They all thought at once and I laughed.

Wow…I laughed. I hadn't done that in days! Not since…I shuttered just thinking about that damn fight.

_Come on, man! I'm dying here! I want to know what's up! Is Ness okay?_ Seth thought angrily at me and so I relayed everything I knew to them. They already knew that Lonni had left. They almost attacked him out of fury for leaving Nessie behind but they resisted. But I filled them in on everything else and when I was done the first person to speak surprised me. I was expecting Seth; instead the other Clearwater piped up.

_But she's okay, right? She's not hurt or in any pain or anything, right? She's going to be fine._ Leah thought, voicing her worries. We all turned to look at her and a pinkish blush flourished on her cheeks through her fir.

_What?_ she asked innocently.

_Since when do you care about Nessie?_ Seth asked pointedly and we all confirmed that we were all thinking the same. Leah didn't hate Nessie but she wasn't Leah's favorite person in the world, that's for sure.

_Oh come on. I have feelings too you know. She's a good kid._ Leah blushed again and I smiled at her, tackling her down teasingly and roughing her up a bit (a wolfs way of affection.)

_Awe, Leah. You bug softy._ I teased with a bellowing bark laugh. She shoved me off and pouted a bit.

_I am not a softy. She's just…cool._ Leah tried amending unsuccessfully.

_Can I see her? _Seth asked, patting his front paws against the earth impatiently. I thought for a minute before replying.

_I suppose you can, but-_ I didn't get to finish my sentence. Seth was off and running, phasing on the sly and barely getting his pants zipped before he was in the house and running up the stairs to Nessie's room. I sighed and wondered if Nessie knew how tightly wound around her finger she had Seth.

_You all can stop in in a few days to see her but right now she's resting._ I told the rest of them, turning back to them while still shaking my head at Seth.

_We'll run circles around the place until we can see her again._ Embry promised and they all scattered to take up watch posts. But Leah stood put, shuffling her paws as if contemplating saying something.

_Something on your mind, Softy?_ I asked teasingly. She shot me a dirty look before going back to looking all impish and shy. I'd never seen Leah this way before. It made me feel bad for her.

I used my nuzzle to push her face up so I could look her in the eye. _What's up, Leah?_ I asked again, looking her dead in the eye. She sighed.

_I'm really glad she's okay, Jake. I know how much she means to you and I'm glad she's going to be fine. I really do like her._ Leah told me, heartfelt. I smiled.

_Thanks, Leah. That means a lot._

I turned to look at Nessie's bedroom window I we could see Nessie was up again and laughing at Seth. I longed to be up there, but I was having a good conversation with Leah and that was rare. I had to stay here.

_I'm going to head up and make sure Seth isn't bugging her._ I told Leah unconvincingly. She followed my line of sight and smiled.

_Want some company?_ she asked and a slow smile formed on my face.

_Yeah, Leah, I'd like that._

We both phased and walked into the house. As I walked down the hall, Leah slipped her hand into mine and gave it a reassuring squeeze before we walked in the room.

* * *

A/N: Sweet Jake/Leah moment there =)


	25. Fierce

A/N: OMG GUYS! We're almost done with this series!

2nd to last chapter ='(

* * *

Renesmee's POV

I was tired, but somehow wide awake at the same time. Carlisle said it was because of the drugs he had me on to ward off the pain but I think it was just the thrill of being alive again. I was so happy to be back and with my family!

Even the pack was here! Seth came barreling in this afternoon like the forest was on fire and as soon as he cleared it with my family, scooped me in one of the largest most comforting hugs I'd gotten since coming back. He then proceeded to make my pain go away by making me laugh until my stomach hurt. Seth had always been good at that.

I was glad to see Jacob had help from the pack to get through this; I could only imagine what he was going through. And when he walked in holding Leah's hand, I knew he'd be okay. He had a good support system. And if I had to beat it into him, I would reassure him that I'm here to stay.

My throat hurt enough to leave my voice hoarse at best and my throat burned when I talked. But I was cool enough to spend some time in Jake's arms. I would suffer through it. So he just held me as I slept a little more then sat with me as I watched a movie to get my mind off of the pain in my neck.

Chiyo suggested I stay inside for a few days and rest up- you know, let my body recoup. And though I was looking forward to being able to spend a lot of time with Jake and my family, I wasn't so sure about this whole "no talking" thing.

"Yeah good luck with that." Mama teased lightly after Chiyo made the suggestion. She poked me in the rib as I sat curled in Jake's lap. I couldn't help but laugh.

"A day or two and it won't hurt so bad, but until then not speaking will help you heal faster." Chiyo continued. I thought for a second then nodded solemnly. I guess it was back to using my gift all the time.

I reached my hand out to Mama and she rested her hand against it. I told her I was thirsty and she bustled off to get me a glass of water. And though my family was around me all the time, I was left alone with Jake while my aunts and Grandma made themselves busy making a meal for me and the pack. Dad, Grandpa and Chiyo had just left to prepare another dose of medicine to dull the pain.

I took my opportunity to show Jake how happy I was that he was here. I pressed my hand against his cheek and showed him a few images of how happy I was to be back. And when he opened his eye my lips were covering his.

But strangely, he pulled back. Twin lines creased above my brow. I tried to kiss him again but he moved away so I failed again.

"Jake," I whispered hoarsely but he stopped me.

"I'm glad your back too, trust me I'm really happy. But-" he was cut off when Mama popped back in the room with a glass of water in her hand. She reached out to me and I took it willingly, gulping down the entire thing.

When I gave the glass back to my mother, our fingers brushed and I used the opportunity to tell her I needed some time alone with Jake.

"I'm going to check on dinner and get you another glass of water to have on the nightstand. I'll be back in a bit." she lied, swiftly sneaking out of the room.

I waited until she was completely gone before I shifted in my seat to face Jacob. I was about to chew him out- mentally because I'm not supposed to talk- but he grabbed my face roughly and kissed me hungrily.

His mouth was hard and determined against mine and his hands were unbreakable against my face. I pulled at his neck and plastered myself to him; begging for more. He forced my mouth open and his hot breath poured into my mouth and I could taste him on my tongue. Though my fight for life was arduous, it was minute compared to the aggressive way Jake was suddenly kissing me.

The bomb within us was slow to build and fierce to release. I moaned as it exploded within the confines of our mouths and Jacob pulled at me for more. We'd never gone this far before; our relationship had never been this…_hot_ before. Jake was usually so sweet and kind with me. All of a sudden he was belligerent and fervent and the way he was kissing me was almost malevolent. Seconds ago I was beseeching. Now I found myself pulling away from Jake's vicious kiss.

Jake pulled at me harder but I successfully broke free of his grasp and crashed to the floor in my efforts. Suddenly, the room was full of people; Dad, Mom, Chiyo, my aunts, my uncles, grandma and grandpa, even Seth and Leah were suddenly standing over me.

"What's wrong?" they all asked in different manners. Seth helped me upright and Alice quickly fixed my hair while Rosalie righted my outfit. Everyone's face was pinched in worry. Carlisle was about to reach out and check my neck when I pulled away.

"Nothing. I'm fine." I hoarsely whispered as I pulled back. I wasn't sure what the look on my face was but Mama looked to Jacob before she looked back at me questioningly.

"Are you sure?" Dad, Seth and Carlisle asked at once. I nodded as convincingly as I could manage but a few people didn't believe me. The men did and Dad, Carlisle, Seth and my uncles left with a weary glance over their shoulders but my aunts, Mama and Chiyo stayed. Alice reached for my hand.

"Come, I want to show you something." she sang with a enchanted look in her eye. I took her hand and let her lead me out of the room. Her and Rosalie lead me down the hall to one of the unoccupied gust rooms. Chiyo flitted to the door and opened, gesturing to the length of the room.

_What is this?_ I asked to Alice with my hand in hers. She smiled at me as Chiyo danced about the room joyously. I caught on and gaped at Alice.

"We're letting Chiyo stay here with us. We've been working on her room while you were resting these last two days." Rosalie chimed with a smile. As I slowly took register of the reality, a smile spread on my face.

Then I bounced to Chiyo and wrapped her in a hug. My new sister.

* * *

Jake's POV

I watched Nessie fall. I watched her tell everyone off. Then I watched her leave. I saw Bella stay behind but I didn't know why.

I saw all of this but none of it registered in my mind. I was watching with gray eyes until Bella spoke up.

"What the hell were you thinking?" she barked quietly at me and I looked up to see her furious face. I just shrugged. To be frank, I didn't know _what_ I was thinking. "That was, by far, one of the dumbest things you've ever done, Jacob Black. How dare you kiss her like that?"

"I don't know, Bella."

"Yes you do! You know why, and I know why you did that." Bella murmured and I looked up surprised. No way she really knew.

Bella's face softened and she took a seat next to me on the bed. "Jake, I get that you feel guilty over this. I understand the culpability you feel; but, Jake, this wasn't your fault."

"I should have been able to protect her, Bells. I should have been able to save her." I whispered dejectedly. Bella grabbed my hand in her little white fingers.

"Does not matter. What matters is that there's a girl in the room down the hall who needs you and wants you. You can't push her away now. And of all people, Jake, you should know pulling something like that with Nessie isn't going to push her away. Its only going to raise questions your not ready to answer." Bella whispered sincerely and I sighed. She was right. Getting a tad violent with Nessie wasn't going to work…I need to do something different.

"Promise me you won't do that again? Because I will kick your ass mutt." Bella threatened darkly, looking me in the eye. I nodded.

"Sure sure, Bella. I won't kiss Nessie like that again." I agreed but was too lost in thought to hear her next words as she got up and shuffled out of the room.

I laid back in the bed to think.

Being rough wasn't going to work with Ness. She needed a different reason to hate me. Something worse. Something more thorough. Something she couldn't ask questions about. I needed a plan. Because I can't have Nessie in danger anymore and I can't keep her safe when I'm too concerned with the feel of her skin and the pattern of her hips.

I needed to figure out a way to be around Ness without being with her.

I needed to figure out a way to end things with the girl I love.

* * *

A/N: Obvious use of a thesaurus in this chapter LOL. And sorry for another cliffy but the next chapter I have planned is going to be long so I decided to end it here.

Okay, so we're nearing the end. I'm almost done with this Renesmee/Jacob story so this next chapter will be a little bit different since I'll be winding down the story. I'm sad to see this story go but I feel like I'm leaving it in a good place. ONLY ONE MORE CHAPTER! =(


	26. The End

A/N: LAST CHAPTER! =(

I used a few different- never used before- perspectives in this one. And I feel like I'm leaving it at a good place. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR STICKING WITH THIS STORY! It means the _**world**_ to me that you all have read and reviewed so faithfully! I cannot thank you all enough! I love you like family, all of you!

* * *

Alice's POV

I might have been busy decorating Chiyo's room, but not that preoccupied. No one was _that_ inattentive. Jacob was pulling away from Renesmee and it seemed as if the only one who _didn't_ notice was Nessie herself. And for the time being we were all okay with it, because Ness hadn't noticed thus she wasn't hurting. But as soon as that mutt's actions began to sink in and Ness realized what he was doing and the hurt settled it; we would all be chomping at the bit, waiting each of our turns to take a few swings at him.

"She's a big girl, Alice. You need to let go of some of your control." Jasper whispered to me as we sat on one of the couches in our room. He was kissing my neck but I was too lost in thought to really notice.

"_You _are telling _me_ to let go of my control over Ness? Your worse then Edward with her!" I teased, turning to raise an eyebrow at him.

"I'm not that bad!"

"Oh but you are my dear. You are exceedingly protective of her. If I told you she was anywhere near danger you'd leave me to get her." I teased, kissing his cheek. Jasper may be overprotective of Ness but it was cute.

"I wouldn't necessarily leave you…but I would want to help. And how do you know Jacob is going to hurt her?" Jasper replied.

"Because…imagine it this way; how hurt would you be if I just suddenly let go and let this relationship fail?" I asked rhetorically. He didn't have to answer me verbally; his suddenly restrictive hold on me said more then his words could. "That's what Ness will go through if he leaves her, if not, worse. So you see, as long as he's pulling away, she's in danger of getting her heart broken."

Jasper sat, thinking, for a long minute; staring out the large window wall at the snow laden tree tops. He was still looking over my head as he responded. "Well we can't have that, now can we?" He looked down at me with an idea in his eye. He kissed away my worries and stood to leave, looking back at me from the doorway. I smiled at him.

"I'm not going anywhere; I can assure you of that." I promised as I smiled up at him. The warmth in his returned smile heated my cold heart and intensified the depths of my soul. The he disappeared out the door and a minute latter I followed, making my way to Nessie's bedroom.

"Knock, knock." I murmured as I tapped on the door. I eased my way in after Ness called a greeting through the door. "Your voice is infinitely better!" I cheered happily as I took a seat on the bed next to her. I hadn't woken her but she was reading herself for sleep.

"Yes, my throat is still scratchy but I'm not so hoarse anymore." Ness replied easily. The rasp in her voice had since gone away these last three days and I believed that in another day or two she would be completely healed and back to normal. What a blessing that would be!

"I'm glad to hear it." I said as I tucked the blanket around her a little tighter. "Are you tired? I can come back tomorrow."

"No, I'm not tired at all actually. I just don't have anything better to do but sleep." Ness replied then laughed, tagging a cough at the end. I handed her the water on her nightstand and she accepted gratefully. "What's on your mind?" she asked when she was done drinking.

"I was just talking with Jasper and-"

"Nothing good ever starts that way." Ness teased with a dainty chuckle. I just stuck my tongue out at her and continued talking.

"What if you and I went out this weekend? You know, went shopping maybe even go somewhere special. Get a hotel even! Go the whole nine yards. What do you say?" I suggested eagerly. I hoped she said yes, I so thoroughly hoped.

"Sure, Alice that sounds like fun. Maybe we can even go as a family; you know, invite Mom and Rose too. Esme even!" Ness enthused excitedly and my hopes fluttered.

"Yes, that would be fun! Or maybe you could take your school friend…what was her name?"

"Anna? You'd take Anna with us?" she asked, shocked and excited.

"Yeah, of course. Girl's weekend! It will be fun. School starts in a few weeks and you need to get away. What better way then heading out with your favorite family members?" I teased lightheartedly. Though I was excited for Ness, I was sad at the same time. Because when we returned, her world would be completely different.

"Wow, Alice, that's so cool! Thank you!" she cheered, hugging me tightly. I didn't know how badly I needed that hug. I would call upon Jasper with prerequisite tonight. He was good at comforting- not only because of his power but because of the broad muscles in his chest and the power and comfort within them.

I was about to say something when Ness pulled back and looked me in the eye as she said, "What do you think will happen with Jake while we're away?" and my eyes popped wide. She knew!

"What?" I stuttered, blinking rapidly. Damn, she must be one terrific actress.

"You couldn't think I didn't know. It's so obvious. I suppose I was just hopping it would go away. I know he's pulling back. But I'm afraid if we go away, he'll affirm his opinion." Nessie voiced her concerns and I couldn't breathe for a long minute.

Oh I hope he doesn't!

"I'm not sure what will happen, but I know it's not in our hands. We'll just have a kick ass girl's weekend and whatever state our men are in when we return is a bridge will cross when we come to it." I dismissed with obvious effort. I motioned for Ness to lie down and she listened. I tucked her in like I had when she was a kid, kissing her forehead. "Now get some sleep. We can plan in the morning. Goodnight. Love you." I whispered.

"Love you too, aunt Alice." she replied and hunkered down for sleep.

I eased out and closed the door behind me. I barely made it back to my bedroom before I hit the floor and shook with the emotions rocking through me. _The spots in my vision are going to be the death of me_! I couldn't see what Nessie's future held and that was hell for me.

Either he felt the emotions from downstairs, of he knew me too well; doesn't matter. All that mattered was that I was suddenly swallowed in a Jasper hug and he began rocking us back and forth on the floor in front of the door to the bedroom as he shushed me and lulled me to comfort. I couldn't tell if he was using his gift or his love for me to console me. It didn't matter. I felt better soon enough. But Nessie's pain was mine, and until Jake pulled her back to him, I would feel this way. Feeling for my niece as she mourned the almost-loss of the love of her life.

* * *

Emmett's POV

Jasper had a point…But so did Edward…Damn it! Why did they both have to be so smart?

Jasper had come to all of us (Carlisle, Edward and myself) suggesting we do something about Jacob's resistance towards Renesmee. Edward told him to back off a bit- that it was Jacob's decision. Though they were both options, I couldn't decide which one I liked more. I would thoroughly enjoy going at Jacob for hurting Ness, but I knew that would hurt her, so I also didn't want to do that. Ugh it was all just so damn confusing!

So I went to the people who knew Jacob the best; the pack.

"Why is he doing this?" I asked, surrounded by my natural enemy. I'd said to hell with the war a long time ago but that didn't mean I wasn't a little creeped out by sitting in a cult circle with a bunch of wolves.

No one had an answer. I sighed.

"Your all idiots, you know that?" Leah's voice sounded from her place outside the circle, kicking rocks around so she wasn't apart of our group. "He's pushing away because he needs to protect her; and, if you haven't noticed, he failed at that- or at least he thinks he did. Obviously he blames his physical love for her for his inability to protect her." she continued like a know-it-all.

"But why would he pull away? He's still going to have those feelings for her, she's his imprint." Quill asked, turning halfway around to face Leah.

"I don't know! He's a dumb boy. I don't try to understand it, but if you all can show him how wrong he is, then maybe he'll snap out of it…maybe." Leah suggested and stalked away, phasing once in the protection of the trees.

I growled. Damn her for knowing that.

* * *

Renesmee's POV

I stared at the ceiling for another five minutes and ten seconds. Eleven seconds. Twelve seconds. Thirteen seconds…

_I need a life_, I told myself. _No, you need Jacob_, my mind countered and I sighed. _You win_, I conceded.

My bed was just so cold without his warmth intertwined in my sheets and my pillow was too soft; I needed the strength and stability of the muscles of Jake's chest to lay my head on. I needed stalwart arms around me instead of those flimsy sheets. I needed Jacob.

Pulling myself from the dull bed, I shuffled out of my room and down the stairs. Though it was midnight, Jake was sitting in the living room watching a movie with my parents.

"Jake," I whispered behind him and he turned to look at me. "What are you doing?" I asked like a moron.

"I'm err, watching a movie." he stammered, confused by my question. I looked around nervously.

"Can we talk for a second?" I asked and didn't wait for him to respond, I just walked down the hall and to the music room. I was grateful that he followed.

He closed the double doors behind him as he came in and leaned against them and I leaned forward at him, as my nervous hands scraped against the sides of my flannel ducky pajama pants, looking for nonexistent pockets to hide in.

"What's up?" I asked, overloaded, and he just shrugged.

"Nothing," he murmured nonchalantly. I looked up lazily at him for a minute before I gave him a look and lightly tapped his knee with mine.

"_What's up_?" I asked again, my sentence holding more and more weight, the more I asked it. He shrugged again.

"I don't know what your-" he began and I cut him off quickly.

"I know what you're doing. You're pushing me away and I want to know why." I whispered intimately as I leaned into him, pressing my body against his and fiddling with the collar of his shirt to avoid eye contact. "I love you. Did you know that?" I asked nonchalantly, looking up at his puppy brown eyes. He nodded, his eyes flooding with emotions.

"If you know that then why are you pulling away, Jake? What's wrong?" I pleaded, feeling exhausted already. He was playing games with my heart.

"I need to be able to protect you, Ness, and I failed." Jake murmured after a second, pushing me off of him gently. I stared at him incredibly for a second before grabbing a handful of his button up shirt and plastering my body to his again.

"You can protect me just fine." I demanded but he pushed me away again.

"You were hurt; that black and blue patch on the side of your neck is proof of that." Jake murmured, pointing to the ugly black and blue bruise on my neck where Thaddeus Stevens had bitten me. I didn't bother covering it like I normally would have. I just pulled Jacob back to me and curled into his body yet again.

"That was not your fault. Don't you understand that we're safer together then we can ever be apart?"

"I used to think that; hell I used to live by that, Ness. But now…" he said, pushing me away as I resisted and pull myself back.

"Now? Nothing has changed!" I pleaded, feeling tears prick in the corners of my eyes.

"Everything has changed." he replied coldheartedly. I froze a foot or so away from him. I stared at the patter of muscles in his chest as my mind processed that.

"You…don't…love…me." I stuttered in disbelief as my heart shattered into a million little pieces. The tears I'd been fighting streamed uncontrollably.

"No! Ness, no!" Jake yelled, ripping me out of my revere as his strong arms constricted around me, a little too tight. "No, Ness, how could you think that? How could you say that?"

"But…you-"

"The circumstances have changed, I have not." Jake promised and it put a temporary stop to my tears. I looked up at him, my face against his.

I closed my eyes as I spoke. "But you have, you _have_ changed, Jake. You're different. Your…not _you_. I miss you. I miss _my_ Jake." I whispered then took a deep breath. "Come back to me. Come home. I'm waiting for you." I used his words to emphasize my point. It seemed to be working because these two little twin lines creased his brow.

I brushed my lips against his for a second before running my fingers through his hair and walking back out of the room. Mama was still in the living room, a concerned look on her face. I just shook my head at her. I did not want to talk about this now.

Jake had to make up his mind. Did he want me or did he want to let me go? There was nothing I could do either way. This way entirely up to him. If he let me go, I would leave him alone. But if he stuck through this, my God I would love that boy like he's never been loved before. But does he know that?

I shuffled up the stairs and back into my room, the exhaustion rolling through me in devastating waves. I crashed into the bed and Jacob Black Junior jumped up next to me, snuggling into the curl of my body.

"At least you love me." I whispered dejectedly as I hugged the dog's furry body. He turned and licked the length of my face happily. I jerked backwards and cracked my head on the headboard. "Ugh." I moaned then shot Junior an unimpressed look. "Great show of affection, Mutt." I chastised, rubbing the sore spot on my head. Great, I'll have a lump on the back of my head and a nasty yellow/purple/black and blue patch the size of my fist covering the right side of my neck. Lovely.

I drifted off to sleep curled up next to Junior but I stirred awake when fur was no longer wrapped around me, then I felt the bed tilt and move behind me. I froze for a second; worried for who was behind me but then I felt the heat.

And smelt the comforting woodsy musk that was Jacob.

He got himself situated behind me and as soon as the bed was done rocking, I flipped over to face him, curling my body and head into him. I rested my cheek against his chest and his arms came around me, soothing me and warming me. He kissed the top of my head.

"I made a mistake. Can you forgive me?" he whispered into my hair as I rested in the arms of my dearly beloved. I nearly smiled. Jake didn't apologize easily…he rarely even says sorry, but he was apologizing now and I would take it.

"Yeah, you're forgiven. Just don't make a habit of it." I teased, poking his rib under the covers. He chuckled, pulling me tighter.

"Hell no." he replied then things grew quiet. I was on the verge of sleep when Jake woke me again. "There is something I've wanted to do for a few days now…can you help me with it?" he asked and I sighed. I want to sleep, boy!

"What?" I grumbled and Jake seemed to chuckle lightly. He tilted my chin up and I caught on right before his lips brushed against mine.

"That last kiss was nothing and the one before that was…interesting. So do we get a do-over?" he whispered against my lips. I wondered if he could taste my smile like I always could with him. But his lips were barely against mine and I wanted more. As much as his rough kiss had almost frightened me, I had to admit I like it. Sweetness only went so far, after a while, a girl needs a little gruff in her life.

"Just shut up and kiss me." I murmured exasperatedly and plastered my lips to his. He pulled back a second to chuckle at me before moving me on top of him and bringing my face back to his fiercely.

The thrill of the kiss started rough then grew hotter and hotter until we were both groping for more and moaning as heat spread unbelievably hot through us. Another passionate explosion erupted and we both pulled away violently. The ragged breathing and panting began and Jake laid his hand against my cheek.

"_That_ should have been our first kiss this week." he murmured with a pleased smile. I smiled back at him as I tried regaining my breath, and then rolled onto my side.

"Yeah it should have been. What did it look like again, I can't remember?" I teased, stretching my face closed to his, inviting him in. he chuckled before kissing the tip of my nose.

"Your eyes are going cross, love. You need sleep. We can experiment with fire in the morning." he replied, easily flipping me so I was snuggled up against him and ready for much needed slumber.

"I love playing with fire." I teased and Jake kissed the back of my neck. "Love you."

"Love you too, Ness. Forever."

"Is that a statement, or a promise?" I asked, tilting my chin up to see his face. He thought for a split second before his delicately kissed me once more.

"That's a promise my life depends on." he whispered and nestled back into me, closing his eyes. I turned back with a smile on my face.

"Yes…your life does depend on it. I'm not responsible for what happens in Juneau this weekend while I'm away, though." I murmured. I expected Jake to laugh and say something about being able to protect himself, but he didn't. His arms constricted around me and he pulled me closer, too close.

Then he whispered, "I don't want you to go." in my ear. I went to say something but he shushed me.

I drifted off to sleep in the arms of my man. It was so nice having Jacob back and belonging to me. But when I woke he was gone.

I stumbled out of my bed and to the floor and then froze, withholding laughter. Jake had fallen off the bed last night while trying to squish his body, mine and Junior in my full sized bed. Now he was curled in a little ball, looking exactly like Junior did. I let a giggle slip.

And I couldn't help but think; Life was back to normal. Life was good.

I had my guardian angel with me. What else could go wrong?

**The End**

* * *

A/N: Well, that's all folks! I hope you all enjoyed this series as much as I did =) I simply cannot thank you enough!

P.S. Anyone want a sequel? ;)


	27. Epilogue

A/N: The epilogue- because I couldn't leave it so abruptly :p lol.

And as a side note; I'm not sure how quickly I will be uploading any other stories because I will be working with a publishing company this winter to get a story of mine published, so I won't have all the time in the world to work on Fanfiction. BUT I will still be uploading stories here. I will try my hardest to get some more up soon (if I can get one up BEFORE I start working with my publisher, then I'll be able to update more) so keep your eyes open and peeled =)

Again: THANK YOU ALL!

* * *

Renesmee's POV

I danced up and down the water line to the stream by the house, glad to see the light of day once more. I'd been cooped up in that house for far too long. I was delighted to break free and taste the fresh air. I tiled my chin up to the sun and soaked in its rays.

"May I join you?" Esme asked as she came up behind me. I smiled, wondering how that woman knew exactly when I needed her.

"Of course. It's beautiful out." I replied with my eyes closed and a smile on my face.

"Yes it is. A gorgeous day to welcome you back to life." she murmured happily, holding my hand lightly in hers. We both lowered our bodies to the rocks and sat for a minute before I spoke again.

"I finally figured out what Kaure was talking about on the island this summer." I whispered, not looking at my grandmother but up at the sun instead. "She was trying to tell me about Thaddeus and the army. Only she thought they would come to the island and instead they came here and nearly killed me." I whispered, touching my burning neck. The black and blue bruise had gone away almost completely but now the fist sized patch of skin there was a lighter shade of white then the rest of my skin. Not obvious but noticeable.

"He was unsuccessful." Esme reassured kindly, gripping my hand a little tighter. I sighed. Yes he was unsuccessful in killing me but he was very successful in scaring the shit out of me and my whole family.

"She called me the devil child, that I kill everyone. And she's right." I murmured but Esme quickly cut me off.

"You are not the devil child. You are my angle child. Without you this family wouldn't exist. It would be torn. And no one has died-"

"Plenty of people could have!" I protested sadly. Esme lowered her voice to compensate for my loudness.

"That is not for us to worry about. We can't walk around worried about every little "what if?" in life. All we can do is love each other with all our hearts so that, if something ever did happen, we have the assurance that we loved each other as much as we could. That's all. You can't stop ever bullet, Renesmee. Only the bullets you deliver yourself." Esme said sweetly, rubbing the back of my hand with her thumb.

"You're wise beyond your years, Grandma. You know that?" I teased and we shared a laugh. Though she was right, it's impossible for me to wrap my mind around the idea of anyone in my family getting hurt and not being able to help them.

"So I've been told." Esme replied lightheartedly before tapping my hand and getting up. "Stay here, I have something for you." she said then disappeared from my vision. I heard the backdoor to the house slam shut then open again before it had time to latch properly. Esme was sitting next to me again instantly, holding a little wooden box in her hands.

"The Isle Esme box." I enthused, baffled. I looked up to see Esme smiling at me. She was giving it to me? But why?

"Yes. Its time you let that little thing help you through this hard time." she replied.

"But I'm not going through a hard time. The hard time is over. I'm all better." I murmured, misunderstanding her.

"The hard times will always keep coming. And though it may seem okay now, everything isn't going to go right back to normal after this. I already over heard Edward and Jacob discussing safety plans for you when you return to school- who will go with you, who will drive you to and from." she replied and I internally groaned. I should have seen that coming. Of course Daddy and Jacob were going to be all over me like Gang Bangers until they were positive I was 100% safe again.

"So open it." she murmured with a smile. I smiled back and looked down at the box. There was a little lock on it and before I could look up to ask Esme for the key, a necklace was dangling in front of my face with an ancient looking miniature key hanging on it. I smiled as I took it from her.

I lifted the lock and inserted the key, turning and removing the lock and holding my breath. I pulled the key around my neck and sat the lock aside, focusing on the box in my lap. I ran my hand over the ornate wooden design carved into the box. Then I flipped it open carefully. Nestled inside the oak surface was a worn out leather-bound book.

I removed the book and sat the box next to the lock on the rock next to me. I glanced up at Esme then back down at the book. On the front, "Pressure Creates Diamonds." was engraved in Esme's elegant script. I vigilantly opened the book and read the first page.

_We must accept finite disappointment, but we must never lose infinite hope. -Martin Luther King._

The whole book was a compilation of quote from famous people, Bible passages and little notes and thoughts from Esme herself. I felt a tear prick my eye.

"When I was your age, I began writing drown everything that inspired me. Soon it became this book and I kept it through the years. I buried it on the island hoping you would some day find it as useful as I did so many years ago." Esme murmured tenderly as she read over my shoulder.

_Life is like riding a bicycle, in order to keep your balance, you must keep moving - Albert Einstein._

"Thank you, Grandma! Thank you so much!" I called happily, wrapping her in a hug as I felt the tears begin to fall from my eyes. She patted my back as she hugged me tight.

"Your welcome, dear." she whispered to me then pulled back. I kissed her cheek as I wiped at my tears. Esme reached for the book and I handed it to her. She flipped to a memorized page and pointed for me to read the one quote out loud.

"The robbed that smiles, steals something from the thief. William Shakespeare." I read out loud and smiled.

"Remember to smile. Because Thaddeus didn't take that from you." Esme whispered, kissing the top of my head as she rose to walk away. I read another page to myself.

_Thank Heaven! The crisis The danger is past, and the lingering illness, is over at last, and the fever called "Living" is conquered at last - Edger Allen Poe._


	28. Outtake

A/N: This is a little outtake from Your Guardian Angel. It was cut because I didn't feel the need to have it in there. It's just Edward telling Nessie that Lonni left. I felt that implying someone told her over the few days she was bedridden was enough and that I didn't have to repeat the whole thing.

Enjoy anyway!

* * *

Renesmee's POV

Daddy sat me down on the bed carefully, making sure not to rock me too much. He looked me in the eye as he told me what I'd been asking for.

_Where's Lonni? _I asked again in my mind while my hands were in his. He sighed but still looked me in the eye.

"Honey, Lonni left a few days ago." he said but I didn't believe him.

"What do you mean he left?" I asked, worriedly.

"He wasn't too sure you were still alive- because your heart wasn't beating anymore- and he was afraid of watching you die. So he left." Daddy murmured, looking a little bit more then angry. My eyes melted in water.

"What? Why would he…but I wasn't…if he could…" That's all I got out. My mind was a fog. How could my friend leave me in a time like this? I though he cared!

"Its okay, Renesmee." Daddy murmured, pulling me into a hug as I felt a few tears roll down my cheeks. How could he just leave me? How could he abandon me in my worst moment? What if I'd needed him? How could he just leave me!

I realized my thoughts weren't just my own and quickly sobered up. My tears slowed and quieted.

"You don't need him, Ness. We'll get along fine without him." Alice chimed from across the room. I looked around. Everyone's eyes were sympathetic to my feelings but one pair of eyes stood out to me. Jacob.

He was staring harshly out the window, fighting tremors. He was obviously mad about Lonni's leaving.

"Will he come back?" I whispered hopefully. "Maybe if he knew I was okay, he would come back. Maybe if he knew everything was okay, he'll come back." I wished, looking around at my family.

Everyone was quiet and Jake was the only one to move. He lurched to his feet and ran for the door. Seconds after the backdoor slammed shut, he phased loudly and took off towards the tree line. I looked to Daddy who looked equally as pissed. Why was everyone mad at him? He thought I was dead, I suppose it's understandable. He had to watch his sister die; he didn't need to watch me die as well.

Daddy moved and laid me down, telling me I needed my rest but I doubted I would be able to sleep. I was too caught up in my hopes that Lonni would return. If only I could somehow let him know I was alright. If I could just tell him everything was okay…

I fell asleep somewhere between hoping Lonni would return and devising a plan to tell him I was okay, and woke up after having a dream about Lonni's sister dying in my place. I shivered as I sat up and looked around the room. No one was in here…for once.

Everyone was watching me sleep again- like the creepers they are. But tonight, no one was in sight. Except for one large furry animal on the floor next to my bed. At first I mistakenly thought the large pile of russet fur was Jacob Black Junior but I soon realized the fur on my floor was much too large for that. It was the real Jacob, curled up on the rug on my bedroom floor.

I assumed he'd still been too angry over the Lonni thing to phase again- or he really did find sleeping in dog form more comfortable like he always told me. I shrugged but leapt from my bed quietly.

That dumb bed was far too cold. I needed heat. And I knew just where to get it.

I kneeled next to Jake on the floor and made sure he was still sound asleep before I nestled my body against his and laid down, preparing for sleep in Jake's furry arms. A loud rumble sounded in Jacob's chest somewhere between a snore and a purr. I giggled soundlessly as I slowly drifted to sleep in my guardian angel's arms.


End file.
